


Why can’t you see me?

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Crush, Italian National Team, M/M, Olympics, Rio 2016, Volleyball
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Simone Giannelli riceve la telefonata che realizza il sogno di una vita: la convocazione alle Olimpiadi di Rio.Ma questo significa rivedere il compagno Ivan, per cui si era preso una sbandata stratosferica l'anno prima.All'entusiasmo si mescola subito l'angoscia.Simone ricadrà nella passione per il compagno? E Ivan riuscirà finalmente a vedere oltre il palleggiatore?





	1. 1.

  
1.  
   
Simone Giannelli non riusciva proprio a contenere l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo in quel momento.  
D’altra parte ne aveva tutto il diritto, visto che la Federazione lo aveva appena convocato per le Olimpiadi di Rio. Si aspettava quella chiamata, ma per scaramanzia fino all’ultimo era rimasto in ansia.  
Invece quel pomeriggio la fatidica chiamata era arrivata e si era ritrovato a contenere l’emozione al telefono, mentre invece stava saltando sul letto mordendosi le labbra per non urlare.  
Uscì dalla camera come una furia e volò giù per la scala fino in salotto dove trovò i suoi genitori e solo allora si lasciò cadere a terra con le braccia al cielo come un calciatore che esulta per la vittoria dei Mondiali e prese a gridare “Vado a Rio! Vado a Rio!”.  
Dopo fu tutto un caos tra lacrime di gioia e abbracci e baci e telefonate e di “Simo, sei grande” e “Simo, siamo così orgogliosi”.  
Aveva un sorriso così grande che pensò che sarebbe durato per giorni, niente e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di spegnerlo.  
Saltò in piedi, in preda ad un’idea improvvisa.  
«Ma’, scappo da Filo, stasera festeggiamo!» gridò, dopo averle lanciato un bacio ed aver afferrato un mazzo di chiavi.  
Cinque minuti dopo, grazie ad una guida più che sportiva,  si ritrovò sotto casa di Filippo Lanza, compagno di squadra e migliore amico. Entrò dal portone lasciato cortesemente aperto da un uomo che l’aveva preceduto e, ancora fremente di adrenalina che non gli permetteva di restare fermo, s’infilò nell’ascensore premendo il pulsante per l’ultimo piano.  
Ancora oggi si chiedeva come era possibile che Filippo coi suoi quasi due metri riuscisse a vivere in quella specie di mansarda.  
Si attaccò al campanello e una volta che Filippo ebbe aperto la porta, Simone non gli lasciò il tempo di dire nulla che gli si lanciò addosso abbracciandolo.  
«Hai ricevuto LA telefonata, eh Gian?» rise Lanza, ripreso l’equilibrio con ancora l’amico attaccato al collo.  
«Non ci credo ancora!!» si staccò da lui, prendendo a saltellare per la stanza. «Sono le Olimpiadi, cazzo! Le Olimpiadi!».  
Filippo si limitò a fissarlo con tenerezza.  
«Come fai a stare così calmo?» lo interrogò Simone, scuotendolo scherzosamente per la camicia «Anche per te è la prima Olimpiade!»  
Filippo rise di gusto.  
«Dovevi vedermi ieri.» confessò Lanza, quasi in imbarazzo  
«Ah stasera usciamo con Colaci e Antonov, si festeggia!» proseguì, alludendo agli altri due compagni di squadra convocati nella Nazionale, per poi allontanarsi per afferrare il giubbotto.  
«Andiamo, dai!» Simone lo spinse ridendo verso la porta, mentre l’altro continuava a prenderlo in giro per quell’entusiasmo che l’aveva trasformato in una trottola.  
   
Stava decisamente passando una piacevolissima serata, al locale in cui si erano trovati con gli altri ragazzi.  
Non avevano fatto altro che ridere e scherzare, immaginare come sarebbe stato a Rio tra una manciata di mesi, e bere birra, in effetti.  
Le risate erano aumentate a dismisura e Simone, ormai al terzo bicchiere, aveva preso a farsi stupidi scatti con Lanza e gli altri e aveva cominciato a scorrere la lista dei contatti di whatsapp dei suoi colleghi di Nazionale per mandare una di quelle foto di gruppo con la scritta “Convocatiiii!”.  
Aveva già inviato a Buti e a Juantorena, quando l’indice, scorrendo nell’elenco, finì sul nome di Ivan Zaytsev e inconsciamente lasciò andare un sospiro.  
Fissò il viso scanzonato del compagno e si passò una mano sulla nuca, in crisi.  
La loro ultima conversazione risaliva a…in realtà nemmeno se lo ricordava. Quasi un anno prima, a rifletterci, dopo la fine degli Europei.  
«Non pensavo che qualcosa sarebbe riuscito a toglierti il sorriso proprio oggi.»  
La voce di Filippo lo distolse dallo schermo del cellulare e si ritrovò ad arrossire come fosse stato colto a far chissà cosa.  
Filippo sapeva tutto, della sua cotta di un anno prima per Ivan, durante quel maledetto ritiro.  
Niente era successo, figurarsi, il compagno di squadra non sapeva nulla di tutto ciò, altrimenti sai che imbarazzo.  
Una sbandata adolescenziale, così la definiva, e alla fine se l’era fatta passare, complice la fine dell’Europeo e lui che giocava in Russia.  
Ad un certo punto aveva solo smesso di pensarci, o di ritrovarselo nei sogni la notte, e aveva ricominciato a respirare normalmente.  
Adesso invece si sarebbe ritrovato a Rio con lui e tutto l’entusiasmo che aveva provato quel giorno svanì all’istante. Rabbrividì.  
«Dai, è solo un innocuo messaggio.» cercò di convincerlo Lanza, con una pacca sulla spalla, tornando poi a chiacchierare con gli altri due.  
Simone tentennò ancora qualche secondo, poi premette il pulsante Invia e apparve subito quella foto di gruppo nella schermata della chat.  
Sospirò con sconforto e rimise il telefono in tasca, determinato a non controllarlo più.  
   
   
Ore dopo, sdraiato nel letto di camera sua, non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
Sbuffando, si rigirò per l’ennesima volta scalciando via il lenzuolo e scoprendosi. Con un braccio sugli occhi per coprirsi dalla luce del lampione che filtrava dalla tapparella, cercò di convincersi che quell’insonnia improvvisa era legata all’adrenalina che aveva ancora in circolo.  
Scacciò i pensieri che lo additavano come bugiardo e stava per nascondere la testa direttamente sotto al cuscino, quando sentì una vibrazione venire dal suo comodino.  
Aprì un occhio in quella direzione e notò il bagliore provenire dal suo cellulare. Allungò un braccio per afferrarlo e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre prima di abituarsi a quella luce improvvisa.  
Scattò seduto come una molla quando vide che il mittente era Ivan.  
   
_Non avevo dubbi, ragazzino. ;)_  
   
Simone si morse il labbro, cercando d’impedire ad un dispettoso sorriso di uscire fuori e si lasciò andare a peso morto sul letto.  
Rilesse di nuovo il messaggio. Più di una volta, a dire il vero.  
Magari sarebbe andata meglio. Magari.  
   
  
  
**Angolo Autrice:**  
Tanto di cappello per chi è riuscito ad arrivare fin qui!  
Premetto che la squadra di pallavolo maschile delle ultime Olimpiadi mi ha emozionato e la mia testolina ha finito per shippare tutti con tutti.  
Non trovando in giro molte storie sul volley, ho deciso di cimentarmi in prima persona.  
Il titolo viene dalla canzone "Dancing on my own", interpretata magnificamente da Calum Scott.  
Grazie a chi ha letto, ogni commento sarà enormemente apprezzato!  
Al prossimo capitolo,  
  
Cla


	2. 2.

**2.**

 

  
_“e tanto il tempo passa e passerai_  
_come sai tu, in bilico e intanto_  
_il tempo passa e tu non passi mai”_  


   
   
Simone allacciò la cintura, mentre all’altoparlante annunciavano che l’aereo sarebbe decollato a momenti.  
Cercò di trovare una posizione comoda e, nel farlo, lanciò un’occhiata dietro di sé, più precisamente due file indietro, dall’altro lato del corridoio, dove se ne stava Ivan, seduto accanto ad Osmany, come sempre.  
Aveva l’espressione concentrata, lo sguardo fisso sul tablet che teneva in mano e un paio di auricolari nelle orecchie.  
Si erano già rivisti prima di quel giorno, certo, per gli allenamenti e per la consegna del tricolore insieme a tutti gli altri atleti italiani in Campidoglio.  
Quella volta si stava cambiando nello spogliatoio, quando si era sentito passare un braccio attorno alle spalle e scompigliare i capelli con una mano. Ancor prima di vedere quel suo sorriso luminoso il cuore gli era saltato in gola e si era dato mentalmente dello stupido svariate volte.  
Era il solito Ivan, scherzoso e divertente dentro e fuori il palazzetto, e quella era la croce e delizia di Simone.  
Perché, se Ivan era sempre lo stesso, anche lui non era cambiato affatto.  
Prima di rivederlo, prima di percepire quella barba ispida grattagli il collo durante l’abbraccio e sentire chiamarlo ragazzino per l’ennesima volta, c’era stata tutta una settimana di aspettativa, di attesa che l’aveva logorato e in cuor suo si era rassegnato all’evidenza, nonostante continuasse a negare con fermezza i commenti a tal proposito da parte di Filippo.  
«Ci sei ancora dentro fino al collo» era stata solo l’ultima delle sue affermazioni e quella volta Simone non se l’era sentita di ribattere, ma aveva solo voltato la testa dall’altra parte, fingendo indifferenza.  
Quel giorno in aeroporto però percepì subito che qualcosa era cambiato.  
Ivan era insolitamente silenzioso e se ne stava per conto suo, si lasciava avvicinare solo da Osmany, con cui di tanto in tanto scambiava parole concitate.  
Osservò la sua espressione corrucciata e la mano che si passava nervosamente sul mento e sulla mascella, giocherellando con la barba. Era certo che stava già studiando le partite di una delle squadre che avrebbero dovuto affrontare.  
Quando all’improvviso alzò gli occhi in direzione di Simone, aggrottando la fronte, l’altro si voltò immediatamente e puntò il viso sul poggiatesta davanti a sé.  
Riprese a respirare qualche secondo dopo, schiaffeggiandosi mentalmente per la milionesima volta.  
Forse aveva ragione Ivan, era soltanto un ragazzino.  
   
Con la musica nelle orecchie, non si era reso conto da quanto tempo fossero già in volo. Allungò una gamba verso il corridoio, cercando di stirarsi. Quei sedili erano davvero delle trappole per dei pallavolisti come loro. Una leggera gomitata lo fece voltare verso il suo compagno e notò che si era appena svegliato, da come si stava stropicciando gli occhi.  
Simone ridacchiò per le smorfie di Lanza, anche lui doveva avere grossi problemi nel rimanere infilato in quelle poltroncine.  
Sentì l’auricolare sinistro sfilarsi dall’orecchio e si voltò in tempo per vedere lo sguardo di ghiaccio che gli stava lanciando Filippo in quell’esatto istante.  
«Fai schifo Giannelli, vergognati!» quasi gridò Filippo, proprio mentre dagli auricolari si diffondeva la voce di Giuliano Sangiorgi che cantava _“e intanto il tempo passa e tu non passi mai”._  
Simone scattò verso quel cosiddetto amico cercando di tappargli la bocca, prima che lo coprisse di ridicolo.  
«Non ti fa bene ascoltare queste canzoni deprimenti» proseguì sottovoce, guardandolo in modo serio, per una volta.  
Dai sedili davanti a loro, scattò su la testa di Birarelli, il loro capitano.  
«Pippo, ma che urli, qui c’è gente che vuole dormire!» lo redarguì bonariamente, mentre cominciava una disputa per cui Simone diceva che avrebbe dormito quando fosse morto, con conseguente toccata delle parti basse da parte di Birarelli e un paio di corna alzate da Buti che gli sedeva accanto.  
Simone si limitava a ridere con loro finché Buti non chiese:  
«Ma insomma, di cosa si dovrebbe vergognare Simo?»  
«Il nostro palleggiatore di punta ascolta i Negramaro!» berciò mentre già un coro di “buuuu” arrivava dalle retrovie. «Ha tutta la discografia scaricata sull’i-pod! E ditemi se uno non si deve vergognare!»  
Simone boccheggiò, mentre sentiva le guance bruciare, e cercò di difendersi alla bell’e meglio. Si alzò in ginocchio sul sedile, mentre rideva coi compagni e vide che l’unico che non commentava era proprio Ivan che, con la testa reclinata di lato, pareva dormisse della grossa.  
«I Negramaro no, cazzo!» commentò Vettori,  svegliando di colpo Antonov che chiese confuso di cosa diamine stessero parlando così animatamente.  
Simone osservò con sconcerto Filippo che si alzava e si sporgeva in avanti, temendo cosa si sarebbe inventato per metterlo ulteriormente in imbarazzo.  
«Ragazze, scusate!» fischiò con le dita per richiamare l’attenzione della squadra di pallavolo femminile che occupava la loro stessa sezione di aereo. «Qualche fan dei Negramaro?»  
Simone mugugnò a denti stretti un insulto verso Filippo che se la rideva apertamente.  
Solo due mani si alzarono e Lanza gioì, insieme alle risa degli altri compagni.  
«Vi prego, qualcuna se lo prenda, che io non ce lo voglio più accanto.» esclamò, quasi singhiozzando ormai dal ridere. «Mescoliamo un po’ le squadre.»  
Simone si alzò immediatamente, fingendo di essere indispettito.  
«No guarda, Lanza, sono io che me ne vado!» ribatté, con aria superiore, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso subito dopo. «Cercherò qualcun altro che apprezzi la mia compagnia».  
Detto così, accompagnato da qualche fischio dei colleghi, si scambiò nel corridoio con una ragazza e si accomodò diverse file più avanti.  
Con sguardo pieno di scuse, si presentò alla sua nuova compagna di viaggio.  
«Piacere, Simone.» disse, allungando la mano verso la ragazza.  
La osservò mentre, sorridendo, si scostava una ciocca di capelli castani dal viso. «Scusa per questo teatrino, i miei compagni sono un branco di cretini.»  
«Anna, piacere mio.» fece l’altra, con una risata. «Ma figurati, un fan dei Negramaro è sempre ben accetto.»  
Detto quello, gli porse un auricolare e finalmente Simone si permise di rilassarsi e il viaggio finì di trascorrere con meno pensieri e più spensieratezza.  
Arrivati alla canzone “Estate”, proprio quella con cui Filippo l’aveva preso in giro prima, la ragazza gli fece un occhiolino complice e quando cominciò il ritornello, Anna prese a cantare, subito seguita da Simone.  
Immediatamente si scatenarono intorno a loro sonore lamentele e risate camuffate.  
«Vi siete lamentati e ora vi beccate un concerto gratis” fece Simone indirizzandosi ai compagni, mentre le proteste continuavano in un coro di “No”, “Basta!”, e “Giannelli, meno male non hai fatto il cantante.”  
Poco dopo tutto venne messo brutalmente a tacere dagli allenatori che, con la minaccia di allenamenti di giorno e di notte, imposero il silenzio perché nemmeno dieci squadre di pulcini avrebbero fatto quel baccano.  
Simone sorrise, ricomponendosi e dando di gomito alla sua compagna di viaggio.  
Forse all’arrivo avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Filippo, che per l’ennesima volta l’aveva compreso e, seppur con metodi discutibili, l’aveva salvato dalla malinconia.  
   
   
   
 **Angolo dell’Autrice.**  
Sì, in questo capitolo succede ben poco, ma una volta a Rio le sorprese non mancheranno.  
Non so se il povero Giannelli sia fan dei Negramaro, ma io di certo sì! :P  
Ah in questo “universo alternativo”, Ivan è semplicemente fidanzato e senza figli. Mi semplifico le cose. XD  
Al prossimo capitolo,  
Cla. 


	3. 3.

**3.**

 

  
_“Cosa vuoi che sia, passa tutto quanto_  
_solo un po' di tempo e ci riderai su._  
_Cosa vuoi che sia, ci sei solo dentro...”_  


 

Erano a Rio e Simone ancora non era riuscito del tutto a crederci.  
Sull’autobus  che dall’aeroporto li stava portando a Casa Italia, se ne stava con le mani attaccate al vetro del finestrino, allungando il collo e sgranando gli occhi come per riuscire a bere tutti i dettagli che lo sguardo poteva cogliere. L’adrenalina scorreva libera nelle sue vene, si sentiva carico come mai in vita sua e non vedeva l’ora di dimostrarlo sul campo.  
«Ma guardate Giannelli com’è contento!» ridacchiò Buti che era seduto dietro di lui, scatenando parecchie risate «Sembra un bimbo la mattina di Natale!»  
Simone si unì all’ilarità generale, grattandosi la testa.  
«Dai Buti, lascia stare la nostra mascotte!»  
L’allegra voce di Ivan gli fece immediatamente girare la testa per fronteggiarlo. Per tutto il viaggio si era fatto gli affari suoi e aveva avuto un’espressione dura e impenetrabile, mentre in quel momento si metteva a scherzare e prenderlo in giro come niente fosse. Era un vero mistero.  
Simone lo fissò con un sorrisetto di sfida.  
«Ivan, chiamami ancora mascotte e…» cominciò, con un finto tono intimidatorio.  
Lo Zar alzò un sopracciglio con aria divertita.  
«E cosa?» lo incoraggiò il compagno a proseguire.  
«E vengo lì e ti strappo quella cresta che ti ritrovi.» osò concludere la minaccia Simone, tra i fischi ammirati dei compagni e altre risate, finché non intervenne l’autorevole voce del coach a sedare la caciara.  
Simone si sentiva bruciare sotto lo sguardo del compagno, che lo fissava con occhi maliziosi e labbra che nascondevano un sorriso.  
Se la cavò con un “Stai attento, ragazzino” da parte dello schiacciatore, prima di rimettersi a sedere composto sul sedile dell’autobus.  
Accanto a lui, Lanza lo guardava di profilo in silenzio.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese Giannelli aggrottando la fronte.  
«Non ho detto nulla!» si giustificò Filippo alzando le mani e Simone volse lo sguardo al cielo, gonfiando le guance.  
   
Era tardo pomeriggio quando finalmente si ritrovarono nella hall della loro residenza che speravano di protrarre il più a lungo possibile.  
Stanchi e sfibrati, si accalcarono al bancone della reception, ansiosi di prendere ognuno la propria tessera magnetica per rifugiarsi in camera e godersi un attimo di relax.  
«Posso usare la doccia per primo?» esclamò Filippo appena messo piede nella camera e aver gettato malamente il trolley a terra.  
«Fai pure!» gli accordò Simone, mentre si dirigeva verso l’ampia finestra che dava su un piccolo terrazzo.  
Fece scorrere la porta e una zaffata di caldo lo colpì in pieno volto, ma il giovane nemmeno la sentì tanto era preso ad ammirare quell’oceano che gli si proponeva davanti. Era uno spettacolo mozzafiato.  
Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e immortalò immediatamente una foto, prima di telefonare ai suoi genitori per avvertirli che era finalmente arrivato a Rio e l’avventura era appena cominciata.  
   
*  
   
Non riusciva a dormire, ancora una volta.  
Avrebbe voluto davvero dare la colpa al fuso orario, al caldo –scusa che proprio non reggeva data la presenza di un efficace sistema di climatizzazione– o allo scomodo cuscino imbottito di piume.  
Tuttavia sapeva benissimo che il motivo per cui si ritrovava alle quattro del mattino con gli occhi sbarrati a fissare il soffitto, e ad assistere al leggero russare di Lanza, era quella maledetta erezione che si ritrovava tra le gambe.  
Aveva provato a non pensarci e scacciarla, ma non appena aveva abbassato le palpebre gli si erano palesati davanti quegli occhi, quelle labbra e diamine, se era rovinato.  
Lanciò uno sguardo verso il letto accanto al suo e scacciò il pensiero di infilarsi una mano nelle mutande mentre il suo migliore amico e compagno di squadra gli dormiva praticamente a mezzo metro di distanza.  
Strinse i denti mentre tirava via il lenzuolo e si alzava piano dal letto, per dirigersi in bagno.  
Vi si chiuse dentro a chiave e, senza nemmeno accendere la luce –avrebbe di certo peggiorato le cose guardarsi riflesso allo specchio- si tolse i boxer e si infilò nella doccia.  
Il tempo di poggiarsi alle piastrelle fresche e rabbrividire per il contrasto con la sua pelle accaldata, che aveva già letteralmente preso in mano la scomoda situazione, per finirla il più in fretta possibile.  
Prese subito un ritmo serrato e digrignó i denti, mentre stringeva quell’imbarazzante erezione nel proprio pugno, accarezzandola per tutta la lunghezza, e l’acqua tiepida gli scorreva addosso senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse.  
Ansimò piano quando si passò il pollice sulla punta e chiuse gli occhi, percependo una mano più grande e ferma della sua e un sorriso malandrino che gli sussurrava “vieni per me, ragazzino, che aspetti?”  
Scattò con i fianchi in avanti mentre si inarcava e si mordeva forte il labbro inferiore, quando, un attimo dopo, una scossa gli attraversò il corpo e per qualche secondo si ritrovò a bocca aperta e con la mente vuota. Riprese fiato lentamente e aveva ancora le gambe leggermente instabili quando uscì dalla doccia e prese ad asciugarsi con movimenti lenti.  
Rientrato in camera, controllò che Lanza dormisse ancora e si sedette sul letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli umidi.  
Non c’era verso di dormire quella notte.  
Si arrese e si infilò una tuta per poi uscire piano dalla camera.  
Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre per abituarsi all’improvvisa luce del corridoio e, una volta davanti agli ascensori, notò le indicazioni per la palestra, situata al secondo piano.  
Non poteva che fargli bene scaricare la tensione che ancora sentiva addosso, nonostante quella doccia. Trotterellò per le scale e spinse la porta su cui capeggiava la scritta “Gym”.  
Subito un respiro affannoso lo mise sull’attenti e si innervosì al pensiero che qualcuno avesse avuto la sua stessa idea.  
Avanzò di qualche passo al centro, per individuare quella presenza che sentiva solo respirare, ancora incerto se restare ugualmente o tornare in camera.  
«Che ci fai qui, ragazzino?»  
Simone sussultò e fece fatica a voltarsi per incrociare quegli occhi responsabili senza volerlo della sua nottataccia. Deglutì e si girò verso la fonte del suoi continui pensieri.  
Ivan se ne stava seduto a cavalcioni di una panca, in pantaloncini corti e la solita collana al collo.  
Un leggero velo di sudore gli imperlava il petto scoperto, doveva aver alzato pesi fino al suo arrivo lì.  
Simone lo guardò sorpreso e gli sorrise, sedendosi a sua volta su una panca di fronte a lui.  
«Jet lag?» esclamò lo Zar, distendendosi nuovamente e riprendendo ad alzare pesi.  
Lo sguardo di Simone viaggiò per un attimo sulle braccia e i tatuaggi che improvvisamente sembravano prendere vita per poi alzarsi di scatto e trovare qualcosa da fare per occupare la mente.  
«Esatto.» esalò con un sospiro. «Non riesco a dormire».  
Ivan si limitò a borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile, proseguendo l’allenamento.  
Simone si sedette a terra facendo un po’ di stretching per poi spostarsi davanti ad una spalliera, piegare le gambe e cominciare con un’intensa serie di addominali.  
Per una buona ventina di minuti, Simone riuscì a liberarsi la mente, cancellando quella sensazione di vergogna che l’aveva attraversato non appena aveva sentito la voce del compagno.  
«Allora… quanto sei eccitato per queste Olimpiadi?»  
La scelta di parole dello Zar gli fece saltare un battito, ma senza battere ciglio Simone non smise di allenarsi.  
Gli lanciò giusto un’occhiata in tralice e notò che si era fermato e aveva indossato una canotta nera.  
«Direi carico, piuttosto.» ansimò Simone, a corto di fiato.  
Lo vide alzarsi dalla panca e andare verso la porta.  
«Bene, perché ci serve il nostro ragazzo delle meraviglie al massimo della forma.»  
Ivan gli fece l’occhiolino, salutandolo con un sorriso e uscì dalla palestra.  
Un attimo dopo Simone crollò esausto sul tappetino, con le braccia aperte, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, a dispetto del battito del proprio cuore che non voleva saperne di rallentare.  
   
   
**Angolo dell’autrice**  
Grazie di nuovo a chi ha letto fin qui! :)  <3  
Per il resto, vi lascio in compagnia di questi due cucciolotti e mi nascondo in un angolino.  
(Domenica Ivan ha fatto una bellissima partita –grazie RaiSport!- e pure Simone e Filippo, visto il grande risultato. Insomma ancorati entrambi al secondo posto, vanno a braccetto *-*)  
Al prossimo capitolo,  
Cla. 


	4. 4.

**4.**

   
 

Quella mattina, al tavolo della colazione, Simone non faceva altro che sbadigliare e Lanza, seduto di fronte a lui, continuava a lanciargli occhiate curiose.  
Dopo quella lunga nottata trascorsa praticamente in bianco -tra il letto, la doccia e la palestra- gli era salita la sonnolenza all’improvviso e non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, tanto che, dopo aver sbocconcellato mezzo cornetto, aveva messo da parte il piatto e senza vergogna aveva incrociato le braccia sul tavolo, poggiandovi la testa per riposare qualche minuto.  
Gli sembrava di aver appena chiuso gli occhi, quando si riscosse per un colpetto ricevuto al braccio.  
Alzò la testa a fatica verso quella fonte di disturbo e aprì lentamente un occhio.  
Ivan lo stava guardando con espressione divertita e Simone si strofinò la faccia con le mani, pensando fosse uno degli attimi più imbarazzanti della sua vita, salvo poi ricordare quel momento nella doccia nel bel mezzo della notte appena trascorsa.  
Si guardò intorno, notando con orrore che erano rimasti solo loro al tavolo della colazione. Accidenti, il coach si sarebbe arrabbiato, e ne avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni.  
 _Bel modo di cominciare le Olimpiadi, Simone, complimenti!_ , pensò, schiaffeggiandosi mentalmente.  
Fece per alzarsi, quando notò che Ivan stava spingendo verso di lui una tazzina di caffè fumante.  
«È doppio.» esclamò Ivan, tirandosi su dalla sedia e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla «E sbrigati, che Blengini ce la farà scontare.»  
Simone trangugiò in un unico sorso la bevanda, rischiando di ustionarsi la gola, per poi seguire in fretta Ivan fuori dall’albergo.  
   
Arrivarono insieme in campo che l’allenamento era già cominciato e il coach non risparmiò loro una strigliata da manuale.  
Subito domandò sarcastico se avessero passato il tempo facendosi le treccine a vicenda e un coraggioso Buti scherzò che magari il ragazzino aveva aiutato Zaytsev a sistemarsi la cresta.  
Simone subì il resto della predica a testa bassa, annuendo di tanto in tanto, mentre notava la gamba di Ivan tentennare nervosamente accanto a lui e con la coda dell’occhio vide la sua espressione assente rivolta agli spalti. Con tutta probabilità nemmeno stava ascoltando il coach.  
 «Su riprendiamo, abbiamo già perso troppo tempo!» sancì l’allenatore con voce grossa «Giannelli, se sei in comodo, vedi di renderti utile e vai alla rete ad alzare!»  
Simone incassò il rimprovero e mentre passava davanti all’uomo, ricevette uno scappellotto sulla nuca che fece ridacchiare tutti i compagni, lui compreso, sciogliendo definitivamente la tensione.  
   
Un’ora dopo, mentre riprendeva fiato e si allontanava verso il bordo campo per afferrare una bottiglia d’acqua, vide Lanza raggiungerlo con una corsetta.  
«Allora bella addormentata,» lo prese in giro Filippo, parlandogli all’orecchio «stamattina ti ha svegliato il principe?»  
Simone tossì a più riprese, l’acqua gli era improvvisamente andata di traverso a quella battuta dell’amico.  
«Ma sei impazzito?» gracchiò Giannelli con voce ancora strozzata, dandogli una spinta.  
Lanza continuò a ridere e Simone a tenere un’espressione corrucciata, finché non furono raggiunti dal sorriso di Juantorena.  
«Perché i miei bambini stanno bisticciando?» chiese, mettendosi in mezzo a loro, per prenderli per le spalle e stringerli.  
Risero tutti e tre, mentre tornavano barcollando al centro del campo e Simone pensava che Osmany gli era mancato molto come compagno di squadra nel Trentino Volley.  
Lui scherzava chiamandoli “i suoi bambini”, ma Simone lo considerava veramente il suo mentore, una figura da cui aveva imparato tanto sul campo e non solo. D’altra parte, Osmany se li era un po’ cresciuti, prima Lanza e poi lui, e si vedeva l’orgoglio nei suoi occhi adesso che giocavano tutti insieme per la Nazionale.  
   
*  
   
L’adrenalina post-partita, o per meglio dire post-vittoria,  si era protratta a lungo, fino al giorno dopo che la Francia si era arresa alle loro schiacciate e ai loro attacchi precisi e letali in tre set secchi.  
Razionalmente Simone era ben conscio che era solo la prima partita e tutto sarebbe potuto cambiare l’indomani contro gli Stati Uniti, ma nulla riusciva a distoglierlo dal rivivere ogni momento di quelle incredibili due ore.  
Era entrato in campo col cuore in gola, con la maglia della Nazionale che gli bruciava a contatto con la pelle e lo sguardo di tutto il mondo addosso.  
Ma dalla prima palla toccata, dal primo punto segnato, dal primo abbraccio coi compagni, era andato tutto in discesa.  
Aveva urlato, esultato e saltato per la gioia durante e dopo la partita e gli pareva di aver giocato il match perfetto. La coesione col resto della squadra l’aveva rassicurato e gli sguardi di approvazione dei compagni –e i sorrisi di Ivan- l’avevano stimolato a fare ancora meglio.  
In quel momento, mentre si rilassava con alcuni di loro, gli balenò nella mente che nel giro di poche ore avrebbe compiuto vent’anni e sperò con tutto il cuore di poterli festeggiare con un’altra vittoria.  
Si allungò sul tavolo e afferrò la birra che vi aveva poggiato, prendendone un sorso e lasciando lo sguardo vagare per l’enorme sala, cercando inconsciamente la figura di Ivan.  
Ormai era diventato un riflesso incondizionato, un vizio che non riusciva a togliersi, cercare i _suoi_ occhi.  
Rifletté, quasi con vergogna, che sul campo tutto era praticamente permesso e nessuno avrebbe mai trovato nulla da ridire su certi sorrisi o su degli abbracci che duravano troppo.  
Si ridestò quando riconobbe in una figura solitaria appollaiata su uno sgabello al bancone del bar, la pallavolista accanto a cui aveva trascorso gran parte del viaggio in aereo.  
Sapeva che la loro prima partita non era andata come speravano e decise di avvicinarsi.  
«Ehi!» la salutò con un sorriso, mentre la osservava tirare su gli occhi tristi dall’acqua tonica che stava fissando.  
«Ehi.» ripeté la ragazza, forzando un’espressione allegra e riprendendo a giocherellare con la cannuccia che spuntava dal bicchiere.  
Simone prese l’ultimo sorso di birra e prese a raccontarle di come i suoi compagni di squadra non gli avevano perdonato la storia dei Negramaro e avevano preso a chiamarlo Giuliano, che era diventato l’ennesimo dei suoi soprannomi.  
Si stava inventando tutto di sana pianta, ma gli si era stretto il cuore nel vederla così triste e sconfortata appoggiata a quel bancone e forse fu anche per l’eccesso di gioia che gli sprizzava da tutti i pori, che aveva deciso di regalarne un po’ ad Anna e scacciare quella tristezza che non si addiceva al suo viso.  
Stavano ancora ridendo della figuraccia che Simone aveva fatto quando era arrivato tardi all’allenamento, quando gli occhi di Simone colsero le figure di Ivan e Osmany che stavano rientrando e si erano fermati appena oltre le porte girevoli dell’ingresso.  
La voce di Anna scomparve lentamente, mentre Simone osservava la scena da lontano, troppo per poter udire qualcosa o capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Anche a quella distanza Ivan appariva alterato, dal modo in cui gesticolava e dalla mascella contratta.  
Giannelli osservò preoccupato Osmany scuotere la testa e Ivan fare qualche passo indietro per poi voltarsi e raggiungere gli ascensori con ampie falcate.  
«Scusami un attimo» borbottò Simone alla ragazza, saltando giù dallo sgabello e raggiungendo Juantorena prima che tornasse dal resto dei compagni.  
«Che succede?» gli chiese, accennando alla direzione in cui si era allontanato il compagno.  
Osmany lo fissò, ancora accigliato, e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro.  
«C’è che Ivan è un coglione.» sputò fuori, grattandosi la barba nera con aria preoccupata. «Una testa calda e un coglione.»  
Simone soppresse un sorrisetto e alzò le spalle con aria noncurante, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
«Niente di nuovo allora.» scherzò, cercando un approccio più rilassato.  
«In effetti…» concordò Osmany, guardandosi intorno «Ma io dico, proprio prima delle Olimpiadi quella doveva lasciarlo?»  
Simone dissimulò la sorpresa e lo sgomento con un colpetto di tosse.  
«Ecco perché ogni tanto ha quella faccia.» rifletté tra sé e sé, come fosse da solo. «È incazzato per quello.»  
«Di solito quando si mette a controllare il profilo instagram di quella con il nuovo tipo.» grugnì Osmany, scuotendo la testa «Come stasera. Io cerco di farlo ragionare, ma niente, parlo al vento.»  
Simone deglutì amaramente, senza sapere come interpretare quello che il compagno gli aveva rivelato.  
«Oh, non ti ho detto nulla, mi raccomando.» riprese a bassa voce, mentre li raggiungevano Birarelli e Colaci.  
Simone annuì con aria assente, la testa quasi gli girava, mentre attraversava la hall insieme agli altri.  
Magari una bella dormita gli avrebbe schiarito le idee.  
Solo quando le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero davanti a lui, si rese conto di essersi totalmente dimenticato di Anna e sospirò, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa.  



	5. 5.

**5.**  
   
Non si contavano i messaggi che aveva ricevuto nel giro di tutta quella giornata che ritenere speciale sarebbe stato un mero eufemismo.  
Fin da notte fonda, il cellulare si era messo a squillare, con una primissima chiamata da parte di sua sorella che gli era fruttato un lancio in faccia del cuscino da parte di Lanza che aveva mugugnato qualcosa riguardo al voler cambiare stanza con qualcun altro.  
I messaggi e le telefonate si erano moltiplicati dopo la vittoria contro gli Stati Uniti che li aveva fatti sudare ma contro cui avevano schiacciato e difeso come dei leoni.  
Si sentiva in cima al mondo, lì a Rio, a festeggiare i suoi vent’anni e a giocare per portarsi a casa una medaglia.  
Si stava godendo il meritato riposo insieme ai compagni, disteso su una sdraio a bordo piscina, intento a fissare lo schermo del cellulare con l’intenzione di rispondere a tutti, ma proprio tutti, i messaggi che aveva ricevuto.  
«Ma basta Gian, adesso questo telefono te lo faccio sparire!»  
Lo smartphone gli venne letteralmente strappato dalle mani da Lanza, che a sua volta lo lanciò a Buti, fino a farlo scomparire da qualche parte.  
«Dai, facciamo un altro brindisi!» esclamò Osmany, aprendo una bottiglia di spumante, l’ennesima quella sera, e cominciò a riempire i flute dei compagni che gli si erano immediatamente radunati attorno.  
«Ragazzi, questa è la terza che aprite.» si lamentò Simone con un sorriso, alzandosi e allungando ugualmente il bicchiere vuoto verso il compagno.  
«Hai vent’anni, ragazzino, goditela un po’!» lo rimproverò Ivan, facendogli un occhiolino a cui Simone rispose tracannando lo spumante in un unico sorso.  
«Così si fa!» gridò un altro compagno, dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla.  
Simone aveva appena posato il bicchiere sulla sdraio, quando un coro di voci stonate intonò il classico “Perché è un bravo ragazzo” e si voltò imbarazzato verso il resto del gruppo, solo per sentirsi poi prendere per le gambe da Osmany e sotto le braccia da Ivan ed essere lanciato in piscina l’attimo dopo.  
Il contatto con l’acqua fredda lo fece rimanere senza respiro e mentre tornava in superficie sentiva già sghignazzare la squadra al completo.  
Riemerse riprendendo fiato e si passò le mani sul viso, spostandosi indietro i capelli, nuotando per recuperare le infradito che galleggiavano poco distanti da lui.  
«Bastardi!» rise, mentre lanciava una ciabatta nel mucchio, facendo scompisciare ancora di più i ragazzi che lo fissavano dal bordo, e l’altra verso Antonov che stava riprendendo l’intera scena col cellulare.  
Nuotò verso di loro e fece per tirarsi su con la sola forza delle braccia, ma ricadde sott’acqua generando molti spruzzi e innumerevoli commenti scherzosi da parte dei compagni.  
«Dai Ivan, tirami su!» esclamò Simone, supplicandolo con gli occhi e allungandogli una mano. «Mi avete anche fatto bere…»  
Zaytsev ponderò la richiesta, limitandosi a fissarlo con espressione scaltra, le mani sui fianchi non accennavano ad aiutarlo.  
«Quante storie per un paio di bicchieri!» lo sbeffeggiò Ivan con sguardo di sufficienza, mentre si abbassava per afferrare la mano tesa verso di lui.  
A quel punto Simone gli fece un sorriso furbo, mentre puntava un piede contro il muro della piscina, e lo tirò con forza verso di sé, facendolo cadere in acqua.  
Si levarono grida di giubilo e Simone rise, vedendo il resto dei compagni affrettarsi a togliersi pantaloni e maglietta e lanciarsi nella piscina con solo i boxer addosso.  
Non credeva che lo staff di Casa Italia ne sarebbe stato particolarmente entusiasta, ma poco importava.  
All’improvviso un Ivan dall’espressione tetra gli riemerse accanto e, nonostante gli schiamazzi dei ragazzi dietro di lui, Simone non riusciva proprio a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi magnetici.  
Complice l’atmosfera, i giochi di luce creati dall’acqua o più probabilmente la camicia bianca del ragazzo che gli si era attaccata al petto come una seconda pelle, Simone deglutì, la bocca improvvisamente secca. Mentre nella sua mente rimbalzavano le parole di Juantorena della sera precedente, riguardo all’ormai ex fidanzata dello Zar e si dava dello stupido da solo perché _no, era proprio fuori dal mondo che Ivan provasse qualcosa per lui,_ tirò fuori la sua risata più sciocca e lo guardò divertito.  
«Che c’è adesso?» indagò Ivan confuso.  
«C’è che sei ridicolo,» singhiozzò Simone, non riuscendo a smettere di ridere «I tuoi capelli sono ridicoli!»  
Ivan alzò gli occhi e aggrottò la fronte, portando subito le mani alla testa per aggiustare i ciuffi scomposti in cui si era trasformata la sua cresta e Simone colse l’occasione per sgattaiolare via da quel suo sguardo.  
Tuttavia quasi subito si sentì afferrare un piede e trascinare sott’acqua e mentre si dimenava e scalciava per riemergere lo sentiva ridere e il cuore prese a battere in maniera forsennata.  
Ancora una volta era stato Filippo a capire e salvare il salvabile, trascinandolo in una lotta con altri compagni. Simone, seduto sulle spalle di Buti, lottava per disarcionare Lanza tenuto su da Birarelli.  
Gli sembrava di non essersi mai divertito tanto ed essere tornato bambino, quando ad agosto andava due settimane al mare con la famiglia e faceva quella lotta in acqua con gli amichetti.  
Sfortunatamente ad un certo punto si era voltato e aveva notato che Ivan si era seduto sul bordo della piscina e, bottone dopo bottone, si stava sfilando la camicia fradicia che doveva dargli piuttosto fastidio e Lanza aveva colto proprio quella distrazione per sbilanciarlo e farlo finire di nuovo in acqua.  
   
«Hai visto come ci guardavano quelle della reception?» aveva esclamato Simone piegandosi dalle risate una volta entrati in camera.  
Filippo uscì dal bagno ridendo e lanciando un ampio asciugamano a Simone che si stava togliendo maglietta e pantaloni zuppi.  
«Abbiamo allagato mezza hall, ci credo che ci guardavano male!» ridacchiò Lanza, sedendosi sul letto e strofinandosi i capelli con la salvietta.  
Simone rientrò dopo aver appeso fuori i panni bagnati e cominciò ad asciugarsi.  
«Male? Tu e Ivan siete passati davanti a quelle poverette mezzi nudi con gli abiti in mano!» scherzò Simone, mentre vedeva Filippo lasciarsi andare ad una risata esagerata. «Stavano per svenire sul bancone.»  
Lanza lo guardò in silenzio con un sopracciglio alzato.  
«Che c’è?» chiese Simone, sdraiato sul letto mentre guardava il soffitto, dopo non aver ricevuto alcuna replica dall’amico.  
«È che non so proprio come fai.» gli chiese in tono serio, accarezzandosi la barba.  
Simone si voltò di lato, tirandosi su con un gomito.  
«A far che?» replicò il ragazzo confuso.  
«Ad essere così concentrato sul campo» spiegò Lanza «e poi il resto del tempo essere…»  
Filippo gesticolò verso di lui, come fosse ovvio quello che volesse dire.  
«Essere cosa?» si incaponì Simone, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Lo sai… così.» Lanza assottigliò gli occhi, per poi inclinare la testa e fissare il vuoto con espressione da pesce lesso, e finire disteso sul letto sospirando «Ivan…Ivan…»  
Simone ringraziò il buio della stanza che nascose il suo viso arrossato dall’imbarazzo e lanciò il proprio cuscino in direzione di Lanza.  
«Che idiota che sei.» esclamò indignato voltandogli le spalle.  
Subito dopo sentì di nuovo il peso del cuscino sulla propria testa.  
«Io sono venuto qui per vincere una medaglia,» lo prese in giro Filippo, infilandosi sotto il lenzuolo. «non per sentire tu che sospiri come una dodicenne in crisi ormonale.»  
A quella battuta, Simone si ritrovò senza una risposta e lentamente tirò fuori la testa da sotto il cuscino e cercò di far tacere i pensieri che gli affollavano la mente, chiudendosi in un lungo silenzio.  
   
Nel bel mezzo della notte, si svegliò di nuovo, forse per la quarta volta e sbuffando, si voltò supino girando la testa dalla parte di Lanza.  
«Filo.» lo chiamò piano Simone. «Filo!»  
Un borbottio mesto lo fece sorridere.  
«Ma tu lo sapevi che Ivan si è lasciato con la fidanzata?» si morse la lingua subito dopo aver fatto quell’infausta domanda.  
Attese una risposta stizzita, ma ottenne soltanto un altro lamento indistinto.  
«Secondo te-» cominciò Simone, con voce appena percettibile.  
«No.» esclamò Lanza, con tono deciso che non ammetteva repliche.  
«Ma-» tentò di nuovo Giannelli, di nuovo messo a tacere da un ulteriore “No!” incontestabile da parte dell’amico.  
Ispirò ed espirò rumorosamente, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Dormi, Simo.» gli ordinò Filippo, tirandosi il lenzuolo fin sopra alla testa. «Sennò vengo lì e ti soffoco.»  
«Non puoi, sono il vostro miglior palleggiatore.» ridacchiò Simone, gonfiando il petto.  
«Che palle.» mugolò Lanza, scalciando tra le lenzuola. «Non ci arrivo alla fine delle Olimpiadi.»  
Simone sorrise rilassato, finalmente.  
«Grazie Filo, che mi sopporti.»  
Il compagno non rispose, probabilmente era già ricaduto tra le braccia di Morfeo.  



	6. 6.

**6.**

   
La penultima partita del girone era andata, un risultato per niente scontato contro i padroni di casa.  
Una scia di quattro vittorie consecutive, che li aveva portati ad accedere automaticamente alla fase finale della competizione, in anticipo di un match.  
Le urla e gli abbracci erano proseguiti dal campo fino agli spogliatoi, dove Blengini si era complimentato, permettendo alla squadra la serata libera, con la minaccia velata di non fare troppa festa che la parte difficile doveva ancora arrivare.  
Una volta soli, Simone insieme a Lanza e al resto del gruppo, stretti gli uni agli altri, si erano messi a saltare in mezzo allo spogliatoio, ridendo e urlando a squarciagola.  
A Simone sembrava che il cuore gli stesse per uscire dal petto per l’emozione, tutta la squadra stava facendo un bellissimo percorso e lui stesso cominciava a pensare che sarebbero potuti arrivare davvero lontano insieme.  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Ivan, finalmente rilassato e sorridente, sembrava tornato un bambino dopo quei giorni dall’umore fastidiosamente altalenante.  
Lo vide fargli l’occhiolino e Simone rispose allargando ancor di più il sorriso.  
Una volta sciolta la stretta, ognuno caracollò sulle panche disposte lungo le pareti, alcuni commentando ancora i momenti salienti della partita, altri fiondandosi subito verso la tanta agognata doccia.  
Simone si stava già sfilando la divisa quando vide Ivan e altri due compagni uscire dallo spogliatoio dicendo che sarebbero andati fuori per un attimo dai tifosi italiani che li avevano sostenuti dalle tribune.  
«Sei stato grande oggi, Gian!» lo scosse per le spalle un più che sorridente Lanza «Però la palla alzala ogni tanto anche a me, mi manca il duo Gianza, capito?»  
Simone dovette sedersi per non cadere, a causa dell’attacco di risa che lo aveva colpito.  
«Gianza? Ma come ti vengono queste cose?!» esclamò, in riferimento alla parola che univa i loro cognomi.  
Filippo finse di non aver sentito e gli fece un sorriso furbo.  
«Dico solo che è un po’ che alzi solo a lui.» riprese, sedendoglisi accanto e parlando piano «E okay che fate sempre punto e siete una bomba, ma sappi che lui non è scemo.»  
Simone gelò sul posto.  
«Perché sai qualcosa?» si agitò subito, gli occhi sgranati «Hai sentito qualcosa?»  
Prima che potesse aprire bocca, Filippo fu trascinato via da Osmany e Buti che volevano assolutamente avere novità sulla sua conquista, la pallavolista dell’aereo.  
Lanza si scusò con Simone sorridendogli colpevole e mimando con le labbra un “Stai tranquillo”, prima di essere trascinato via nelle docce.  
Giannelli sospirò pesantemente e poggiò la testa contro il muro, riflettendo sul fatto che non aveva idea di che pesci prendere.  
Quello che si era lasciato scappare Filippo era facilmente giustificabile, d’altra parte i momenti sul campo erano tutta una storia a parte. Cominciò invece a preoccuparsi delle cose che magari non riusciva a controllare, come gli sguardi.  
Si morse le labbra. Era davvero nella merda.  
Alzandosi con fatica, sperò che una doccia gli avrebbe chiarito i pensieri.  
   
«Simo, vieni?»  
Vettori aveva preso il proprio borsone e stava per uscire dallo spogliatoio.  
Simone a mala pena alzò gli occhi dal cellulare. «Due minuti e arrivo.»  
«Vedi di vestirti almeno.» lo prese in giro Luca prima di uscire, e guardandosi, notò che effettivamente aveva indosso soltanto un paio di boxer.  
Riprese a digitare velocemente sullo schermo del cellulare, per rispondere a decine di messaggi arrivati da amici che avevano seguito la partita dall’Italia.  
Quel supporto gli apriva il cuore e riusciva sempre a rimetterlo di buon umore.  
«Scrivi alla fidanzata, ragazzino?»  
La voce di Ivan lo prese alla sprovvista e strinse il telefono in una morsa per non farselo sfuggire dalle mani.  
Lo guardò distendersi lungo tutta la panca, con la testa che penzolava fuori e i suoi occhi azzurri che lo guardavano al contrario.  
«Hai fatto tardi.» spiccicò parola Simone, ignorando la frase che gli era stata rivolta prima.  
Ivan sbuffò, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco e calciò via le scarpe che finirono in giro per lo spogliatoio.  
«Dei giornalisti mi hanno braccato.» esalò con un sospiro, facendo forza sui piedi piantati a terra per rimettersi in posizione seduta.  
Simone si impose di distogliere lo sguardo dalle braccia del compagno e si alzò, dirigendosi davanti ad uno specchio che arrivava a terra e prendendo ad aggiustarsi i capelli ancora umidi.  
«Il prezzo della celebrità.» si lasciò scappare in tono scherzoso.  
Una risata bassa gli riempì le orecchie e Simone deglutì a vuoto, mentre il rumore degli abiti che frusciavano e cadevano a terra era l’unico suono che spezzava il silenzio.  
Simone cercò di tenere lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, senza cercarlo con lo sguardo, preservando quel minimo di dignità che gli restava.  
Il rumore dei piedi nudi sul pavimento si fermò a poca distanza da lui e Simone smise di respirare.  
Tutta quella pelle scoperta lo stava deconcentrando.  
«Cosa?» biascicò riscuotendosi  dal torpore, mentre sentiva Ivan sorpassarlo.  
«Dicevo che alla pallavolista vedrai che piaci anche spettinato.»  
Simone sbuffò contrariato. Da quando l’avevano visto parlare due volte con Anna, i ragazzi gli davano il tormento. Perché diamine tutti stavano ancora insistendo? Quella storia doveva finire.  
Si voltò senza pensare, pronto a ribattere.  
«Veramente-» si bloccò quasi sul nascere, troncando la frase, distratto inevitabilmente dalla nudità di Ivan ancora fuori dalla doccia, con un asciugamano sulla spalla.  
Lo vide ghignare e pregò che una voragine lo inghiottisse all’istante.  
«Ma se continui a guardarmi in quel modo,» riprese Ivan quasi ridendo «di sicuro con Anna non combini niente.»  
Simone rimase immobile sul posto anche dopo aver sentito l’acqua cominciare a scorrere, assordato dal battito del proprio cuore nelle orecchie.  
Che aveva voluto dire Ivan? Era serio o era solo una battuta infelice?  
Camminò avanti a indietro per lo spogliatoio, misurando la stanza a lunghe falcate.  
Forse aveva davvero ragione Filippo, anche quella volta.  
S’interruppe quando sentì chiudersi l’acqua e dei passi bagnati nella sua direzione.  
Voltò le spalle al centro della stanza e si chinò a tirare fuori la tuta per vestirsi e fuggire il più velocemente possibile da lì.  
Appallottolò la divisa e la gettò in fondo al borsone.  
«Giannelli.»  
Decise di ignorare la voce del compagno e prese la maglietta per indossarla.  
«Simone.»  
Contò mentalmente fino a tre e poi si girò, per ritrovarselo poggiato al muro con le braccia conserte sul petto, lo sguardo serio su di lui e soltanto un paio di boxer addosso.  
«Che c’è?» sputò fuori quasi con astio, guardandolo accigliato.  
Ivan si prese il suo tempo prima di rispondere, facendo salire l’ansia nell’altro.  
«Lo sai, ci giriamo intorno da un anno.»  
Simone deglutì, guardandolo in silenzio. Era serio da morire.  
«Non capisco.» Simone tirò fuori la sua migliore espressione perplessa. «Di che parli?»  
«Parlo del fatto che sei innamorato di me, ragazzino.»  
Non si aspettava quella frase, quelle parole brutali seguite da quell’odioso appellativo che lo rimetteva sempre al suo posto.  
Il telefono che aveva in mano cadde sul pavimento con un rumore sordo e mentre si chinava a raccoglierlo imbastì un’espressione stupefatta e una lunga risata.  
«Sì, certo Ivan, ti piacerebbe.» gli passò accanto, prendendo tempo, cercando una scappatoia.  
Si sentì afferrare per un braccio e nel giro di pochi secondi si ritrovò schiacciato alle piastrelle ancora umide di una delle docce. Con gli occhi sgranati e il respiro spezzato, osservò l’uomo il cui corpo era attaccato al suo. Sembrava arrabbiato, le labbra erano una linea dura e sottile, gli occhi fiammeggiavano, fissi nei suoi.  
«Che stai facendo?» esalò quasi con sofferenza Simone, teso come una corda di violino.  
Ivan lo ignorò completamente e con l’indice prese a disegnargli la linea del collo fino alla spalla, mentre si sporgeva verso il suo orecchio e la barba pungeva la pelle con cui veniva a contatto.  
«Lo vedo come mi guardi, sempre.» lo disse con una nota triste nella voce, ma Simone era troppo preso dai suoi movimenti per badarci. «Anche quando pensi che non me ne accorga.»  
Simone si abbandonò a quei tocchi delicati, terrorizzato di svegliarsi all’improvviso nel suo letto e capire che era stato solo l’ennesimo sogno.  
«Pensi di essere sottile, ragazzino» riprese Ivan, passandogli le mani sui muscoli della braccia «ma non lo sei, affatto.»  
Percepì le sue labbra distendersi in un sorriso, mentre si chinava su quel collo bianco e ci passava sopra la punta della lingua, causandogli un sussulto.  
«Stessa cosa in campo, oggi abbiamo giocato solo noi.» continuò sottovoce e premette il bacino contro quello del ragazzo, che in risposta inarcò la schiena lamentandosi ad alta voce.  
Simone non riusciva a ragionare né a reagire in alcun modo, ormai completamente soggiogato dalla figura che l’aveva trascinato a quel punto di non ritorno.  
«Che devo fare con te, Giannelli?»  
Ivan si allontanò un attimo per guardarlo negli occhi, con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
Simone scese con lo sguardo sulle labbra del compagno e si protese verso di lui, attirato come una falena alla luce, quando Ivan lo fermò con una mano sul petto e con un movimento veloce lo fece voltare, pressando la schiena di Simone contro il suo petto, mentre lo circondava con un braccio e prendeva ad accarezzargli gli addominali.  
Simone tirò indietro la testa trovando la sua spalla come appoggio, mentre il respiro si faceva sempre più affannoso.  
«Che fai?» gli domandò senza un perché, ormai a corto di fiato e con la mente vuota.  
Ivan gli morse la spalla e un attimo dopo gli tirò giù i boxer.  
«La faccio finita.» esalò contro la sua pelle, mentre gli afferrava l’erezione e prendeva a massaggiarla con movimenti veloci e sconnessi.  
Simone gli si schiacciò contro, sentendo quasi le gambe cedere, mentre ondate di calore gli attraversavano il corpo.  
«Ivan…» gemette forte, senza ottenere risposta, mentre cercava inutilmente di toccarlo a sua volta e si lasciava andare contro il fresco delle piastrelle.  
Sentì dietro di sé i boxer di Ivan che scendevano e una mano che stringeva l’erezione di lui contro la sua schiena. Carne su carne sfregava e Simone non riusciva a pensare o a respirare o percepire null’altro che quelle mani che si muovevano su di lui.  
I movimenti si fecero più concitati e qualche attimo dopo Simone si riversò nella mano di Ivan con un gemito più forte degli altri, seguito poco dopo dall’altro che mascherò un ansito mordendolo nuovamente sulla spalla.  
Simone respirava ancora affannosamente ed era rimasto in quell’esatta posizione, quando sentì Ivan staccarsi da lui in silenzio e allontanarsi.  
Non aveva la forza di chiamarlo, non quando la sua mente si era liberata dell’eccitazione del momento e gli aveva riproposto in un mantra l’ultima frase pronunciata dal compagno.  
 _La faccio finita._  
Con movimenti lenti uscì dalla doccia e con un asciugamano appeso al muro si ripulì alla meglio, rallentando di proposito i movimenti pur di non incrociarlo di nuovo nello spogliatoio.  
«Che fine avete fatto?»  
La voce di Filippo gli arrivò come un’ancora di salvataggio e si fermò per udire la conversazione.  
«Stiamo aspettando solo voi.» continuò Lanza alla mancata risposta dello schiacciatore. «Ma Simone?»  
Il ragazzo si premette ancora di più contro il muro, il cuore nuovamente in gola, mentre la voce di Ivan gli arrivò forte e chiara.  
«È di là che riprende fiato.»  
Deglutì un boccone amaro, mentre stringeva forte i pugni.  
«Ma stai ancora così?»  
Lanza aveva fatto capolino nelle docce, ma la sua risata si spense quando Simone lo guardò con occhi tristi e poi lo superò per vestirsi in fretta e furia.  
«Oh cazzo.»  
In un altro momento l’esclamazione di Filippo l’avrebbe fatto sorridere, ma in quell’istante gli causò solo un’ulteriore ondata di nausea e delusione.  
«Ti prego Filo, non ora.» lo supplicò Simone, mentre afferrava il borsone e velocemente usciva dallo spogliatoio.  
   



	7. 7.

**7.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


   
Appena entrati in camera, Simone si infilò subito nel bagno, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Si fermò al centro della stanzetta, passandosi le mani sul viso, e rimase per qualche secondo in quella posizione, in silenzio, immobile.  
Si accorse che stava tremando e strinse forte i denti, prima di prendere un paio di respiri e ricomporsi.  
Subito dopo si tolse di fretta la tuta e si buttò nella doccia.  
Dentro alla cabina, poggiò le mani sulle piastrelle e chinò la testa in avanti, col forte getto che gli massaggiava la base del collo.  
Solo per un attimo si concesse di ripensare a quello che era successo ed era ancora fin troppo fresco nella sua mente e un’ondata di disgusto lo attraversò, scuotendolo. Sospettò che quella sensazione avrebbe faticato a lasciarlo in pace.  
Non si dava una spiegazione per le parole che gli erano state sputate addosso e ciò che ne era poi seguito e si vergognò profondamente per il modo in cui il suo stesso corpo aveva reagito.  
Andava oltre la sua comprensione il comportamento che Ivan aveva avuto nei suoi confronti.  
Imponendo a se stesso di non farsi il sangue amaro e smettere almeno per il momento di pensarci, afferrò il sapone e prese a strofinarsi con forza, come per lavare via lo sporco che si era sentito addosso appena aveva messo piede fuori dallo spogliatoio.  
Quando si decise a uscire dal bagno, coi pantaloni della tuta addosso e i capelli ancora bagnati, attraversò la camera in due falcate e si gettò prono sul proprio letto, infilando la testa sotto il cuscino, gemendo dalla frustrazione.  
«Allora, ti va di dirmi che è successo?»  
La voce di Lanza non lo sorprese e Simone rispose lamentandosi di nuovo, la voce camuffata dal guanciale.  
«Avete fatto sesso?» esclamò Lanza, con tono dubbioso, mentre si passava una mano sulla nuca.  
Simone scattò seduto sul letto e sgranò gli occhi.  
«NO! Ma sei impazzito?» quasi urlò, in preda al panico. «Che ti viene in mente?»  
Filippo alzò le mani, in sua difesa, seduto sul letto accanto al suo, con le gambe incrociate.  
«Sto vagliando ogni possibilità, visto che tu sei evidentemente sconvolto, ma non mi dici niente.» gli spiegò l’amico, in tono serio. «Voglio solo sapere se devo andare a picchiarlo o no.»  
Gli angoli delle labbra di Simone si allungarono appena verso l’alto.  
«Oh, ecco il sorriso del Gian che conosco.» rise Filippo, battendo le mani.  
«Comunque non c’è bisogno di picchiare nessuno, Filo.» lo rassicurò, leggermente più rilassato. «Anche perché in un altro momento ci avrei pensato da solo, a dargli un pugno, ma adesso non è né il tempo né il posto adatto per farlo.»  
Lanza continuò a guardarlo per qualche istante in silenzio, aspettando.  
«Insomma, non vuoi proprio dirmi niente.»  
Simone sospirò sconfitto e si sedette sul bordo del letto, chinandosi in avanti a fissare il pavimento.  
A bassa voce, il ragazzo riportò quello che era successo all’amico, alzando di tanto in tanto gli occhi per osservare la sua espressione, per poi tornare ad osservarsi i piedi nudi.  
Una volta terminato il racconto, vide Lanza alzarsi dal letto e fare qualche passo per la stanza, le mani che stringevano convulsamente i fianchi.  
«Cristo, che bastardo.» si limitò a commentare, digrignando i denti.  
Simone si lasciò cadere nuovamente sul letto, sospirando rumorosamente.  
«Quello che non capisco è il perché.» riprese il palleggiatore, parlando ormai liberamente «Perché dirmi quelle cose? Sembrava mi volesse punire per qualcosa che ho fatto.»  
«È uno stronzo e basta.» concluse Lanza, allargando le braccia. «Che c’è da capire?»  
Simone si limitò a osservarlo con occhi tristi.  
«Comunque, dai retta a me.» riprese Filippo, aprendo l’anta dell’armadio «Cerca di far finta di niente, non dargli soddisfazione.»  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, pensieroso.  
«Perché tanto lui farà così, giusto?» lo disse con tristezza nella voce, non riusciva a farne a meno.  
Lanza si limitò a guardarlo con un sorriso tirato e poi si infilò una camicia nera a maniche corte.  
«Dai, vestiti, che è l’ultima sera delle ragazze e usciamo con loro.»  
Simone sospirò. Se n’era proprio dimenticato, ma per quanto avrebbe preferito rinchiudersi in camera, non poteva proprio dar buca ad Anna e Francesca. La loro Olimpiade si era rivelata una delusione e si era conclusa fin troppo presto.  
Si tirò su dal letto di malavoglia e passò davanti a Filippo e rovistò nel suo lato dell’armadio.  
«Sarà meglio che eviti le canottiere per qualche giorno.»  
Simone si girò con sguardo interrogativo e Filippo accennò con lo sguardo alla sua spalla, per poi superarlo e chiudere la porta del bagno dietro di sé.  
Il ragazzo si rese conto di avere i segni di un morso sulla pelle e chiuse gli occhi contando fino a dieci per farsi passare la voglia di tirare un cazzotto contro il muro.  
«Merda.» si limitò a mormorare tra sé e sé mentre afferrava una polo blu e la indossava velocemente, pur di togliersi dalla vista quel segno che, pur celato ai suoi occhi, continuava a bruciare.  
   
Si incontrarono con le due ragazze nella hall e si avviarono fuori per un’ultima serata insieme.  
Simone osservava Filippo e Francesca parlare fitto fitto a pochi metri di distanza, mentre lui, stretto nelle spalle, appena spiccicava parola con Anna.  
La osservò di sottecchi e pensò che quella sera era davvero carina con i capelli castani legati di lato in una treccia e una canotta leggera sopra a un paio di semplici shorts di jeans.  
Si vedeva benissimo che anche lei non aveva voglia di essere lì, figurarsi scherzare e ridere con qualcuno.  
Simone si sentì in colpa per non aver nemmeno provato a distogliere i pensieri della ragazza dall’imminente rientro in patria, ma la sua mente era arenata su ben altri lidi.  
All’improvviso i telefoni di Simone e Filippo suonarono in contemporanea e controllando, il ragazzo trovò un messaggio del coach che in maiuscolo diceva che voleva tutta la squadra in hotel per mezzanotte.  
Simone sentì Lanza sbuffare sonoramente per quel coprifuoco, mentre invece lui ne era quasi rimasto sollevato.  
Il sole stava giusto tramontando, offrendo loro uno spettacolo mozzafiato, mentre i quattro arrivavano ad un locale che dava sulla spiaggia e si facevano largo tra la folla per raggiungere il bancone del bar.  
Le due ragazze si concessero un cocktail alcolico, mentre Simone e Filippo restarono fedeli alla solita birra leggera e finalmente la serata cominciò a prendere una piega più rilassata.  
Simone ringraziò mentalmente Lanza che con le sue battute faceva divertire le due pallavoliste e quando le luci si abbassarono e aumentò notevolmente il volume della musica, Filippo prese per mano entrambe le ragazze e le trascinò al centro della pista ridendo.  
Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non poté far a meno di sorridere a quella scena e suo malgrado si ritrovò schiacciato tra la folla a improvvisarsi un ballerino che non era.  
Passato l’imbarazzo iniziale, doveva ammettere che si stava divertendo, incoraggiato per lo più da Anna che rideva insieme a lui, mentre cercava di farlo andare a tempo con la musica.  
Proprio in quel momento, quando finalmente i suoi pensieri avevano deciso di lasciarlo in pace, voltandosi notò la figura di Ivan, seduto su uno sgabello al bancone del bar.  
Ingoiò il proprio cuore, vedendo che non era da solo, bensì in compagnia di una bionda dalle gambe chilometriche, messe in mostra da un vestito corto, e che gli parlava all’orecchio facendolo sorridere.  
Di nascosto li osservò ridere e guardarsi e poi sentì di nuovo quel senso di nausea, che evidentemente non se n’era mai andato, nel momento in cui vide Ivan farsi più vicino e poi baciarla con passione.  
Sentì qualcosa che gli si spezzava dentro e fu di nuovo preda della tristezza, arrabbiato con se stesso per il modo in cui stava reagendo.  
Quando si sentì afferrare per un braccio, si voltò di nuovo verso Anna, che lo stava fissando con curiosità.  
Senza darsi il tempo di riflettere, si sporse verso di lei e la baciò.  
Non seppe se lo fece per un senso di ripicca o semplicemente per smettere di pensare, tuttavia non appena toccò le sue labbra si dette dello stupido.  
Il contatto fu piuttosto breve e quasi subito Simone sentì le mani della ragazza allontanarlo piano da sé.  
Immediatamente si vergognò, vedendola chinare la testa per l’imbarazzo e poi sorridere appena, prima di fargli un cenno con il capo affinché la seguisse fuori dal locale.  
Una volta sulla spiaggia, lontano dalla bolgia e dalla musica assordante, presero a camminare sulla sabbia.  
«Anna, mi dispiace» cominciò Simone, con aria afflitta, stringendosi nelle spalle «non so cosa mi sia preso, scusami, ho incasinato tutto…»  
La ragazza interruppe la sua tirata di scuse.  
«Non è successo niente, davvero.» cercò di tranquillizzarlo, con un sorriso. «Non è per te, ma io ho proprio la testa da un’altra parte adesso.»  
Simone chinò la testa con aria colpevole e infilò le mani in testa.  
«A chi lo dici…» mormorò con aria sconfitta.  
La ragazza si fermò sulla sabbia umida, togliendosi i sandali e andando a bagnarsi i piedi.  
«Ho un’idea.» esclamò, sorridendogli genuinamente «Il nostro allenatore ci dice sempre di svuotarci delle nostre tensioni prima di scendere in campo, così prima di ogni partita, in spogliatoio ci liberiamo urlando.»  
Simone le sorrise di rimando, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.  
«Io sono nera per questo schifo di Olimpiade.» ammise la ragazza. «Tu lo sei per qualcos’altro. Quindi propongo di sfogarci insieme, al mio tre.»  
Simone annuì ed insieme a lei si voltò verso l’oceano, gridando con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo la frustrazione e l’umiliazione che l’avevano oppresso nelle ultime ore.  
Si ritrovò a ridere di gusto con la ragazza, col respiro spezzato, e poi un pensiero gli passò come un lampo per la mente.  
In due passi si avvicinò ad Anna e ancora prima che lei potesse realizzare cosa stava per succedere, l’aveva afferrata e se l’era caricata in spalla.  
Anna iniziò a gridare forsennatamente, picchiandolo per gioco sulla schiena e Simone, ridendo come un matto, prese a correre in acqua fino a tuffarsi insieme alla ragazza, ancora completamente vestiti.  
Riemersero ridendo e prendendo a schizzarsi come dei bambini, finché delle voci familiari non li chiamarono dalla riva.  
«Voi siete due pazzi!» gridò Lanza indicandoli, fermo sulla battigia in compagnia della pallavolista.  
Simone guardò in silenzio Anna con aria furba e insieme raggiunsero gli altri due correndo, agitando braccia e gambe per bagnarli il più possibile, per poi trascinarli in acqua insieme a loro, ridendo fino alle lacrime.  



	8. 8.

**8.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)   


   
La mattina dopo, al tavolo della colazione, la serata di Simone e Filippo fu oggetto di risatine e commenti inappropriati, poiché Buti li aveva incrociati nella hall mentre rientravano, poco prima della mezzanotte, bagnati fradici e in compagnia delle due ragazze nelle stesse condizioni, e si era sentito in dovere di aggiornare il resto della squadra su quegli sviluppi.  
L’unico a cui pareva non interessare affatto tutta quella caciara era proprio Ivan, quella mattina seduto al limite del tavolo di fronte a Vettori, con cui scambiava qualche parola.  
Almeno finché non fu trascinato dentro da un’infelice battuta di Birarelli.  
«Oh raga, ieri sera erano appena le undici che Ivano era già rientrato!»  
Zaytsev si limitò ad una smorfia, a sentire quel brutto nomignolo.  
«Avevi paura di mancare di nuovo il coprifuoco?» rincarò la dose il compagno di squadra tra le risate degli altri, ricordando l’infausta notte di un anno prima, proprio a Rio.  
Ivan si limitò a rispondergli lanciandogli addosso un panino e scatenando nuove risate.  
   
In campo Simone stava palleggiando senza impegno con Filippo.  
Il coach non era ancora arrivato e c’era chi a terra faceva riscaldamento e chi, come loro due, faceva qualche passaggio.  
Simone lanciò uno sguardo di là dalla rete verso Ivan che, a terra, stava facendo stretching per conto suo.  
L’immagine di lui e della bionda che si baciavano nel locale la sera prima era ancora troppo vivida nella sua mente e bruciava, diamine se bruciava.  
Lui stesso aveva fatto il cretino con Anna e se n’era pentito subito dopo, ma probabilmente lo schiacciatore non si era accorto di nulla, visto com’era preso dalla ragazza che gli si era letteralmente spalmata addosso.  
Una pallonata lo colpì sul braccio e indietreggiò, massaggiandosi con una smorfia il punto leso, mentre Filippo lo guardava scuotendo la testa.  
Prima che potesse aprire bocca, il fischio di Blengini li mise sull’attenti.  
«Ragazzi, ho una conferenza insieme all’allenatore dell’Iran, per la partita di domani» annunciò, dopo averli radunati intorno a sé. «Torno tra un’oretta. Voi intanto fate tre set da 15. Zaytsev e Juantorena fanno le squadre.»  
Se ne andò con sguardo minaccioso, mentre gli altri si mettevano in fila davanti ai capitani improvvisati.  
Simone si sentì chiamare per secondo da Osmany e non capì se fosse sollevato o deluso dalla cosa. Subito dopo Filippo passò alla squadra di Ivan, che invece sembrava particolarmente soddisfatto di quella scelta.  
Lanza fece spallucce in direzione dell’amico.  
La partita cominciò con relativa tranquillità e il primo set fu vinto per un pelo dalla squadra di Osmany.  
Dal secondo set invece qualcosa cambiò, fin dal primo punto dello Zar.  
Ivan aveva schiacciato direttamente su Simone, che si era ritrovato seduto a terra senza essere riuscito a controllare la palla che era finita fuori.  
Rialzandosi, intercettò uno sguardo serio da parte di Zaytsev, il quale gli voltò subito dopo le spalle.  
Non comprendendo l’atteggiamento all’apparenza rissoso che sembrava tenere nei suoi confronti, decise che avrebbe dato il cento per cento, nonostante fosse un semplice allenamento.  
A metà set, era evidente anche agli altri compagni che quella partita la stavano giocando solo Giannelli e Zaytsev. Simone si stava sfinendo a intercettare tutti quei palloni in ricezione e i pallonetti quando si trovava sotto rete.  
Dopo una schiacciata particolarmente ben riuscita, gridò con gli altri compagni, sentendo nell’altra metà campo Ivan redarguire aspramente il libero Colaci, che non era riuscito a fermare quella giocata di Simone.  
Seguì lo sguardo assassino che Osmany stava rivolgendo allo schiacciatore russo e lo sentì chiamare un time out.  
«IVAN!» urlò Juantorena con espressione accigliata, raggiungendo la linea laterale col compagno.  
Simone, con la scusa di afferrare una bottiglia d’acqua poggiata su una sedia lì vicino, si ritrovò poco distante da loro.  
«Che cazzo stai facendo?» esclamò Osmany a denti stretti, prendendolo per le spalle «Che vuoi dimostrare?»  
Ivan si liberò con aria scocciata dalla stretta del compagno, voltando la testa.  
«Sto solo giocando.» disse allargando le braccia. «C’è qualche problema?»  
Simone vide che Filippo lo stava raggiungendo e gli fece cenno di fare silenzio.  
«Se c’è un problema?» ripeté Juantorena arrabbiato «Sembra che stai giocando la finale, cazzo.»  
Ivan si limitò ad una risata.  
«E che problema hai con Giannelli, si può sapere?»  
Simone non resistette a voltare appena la testa verso di loro.  
«Io? Nessuno!» negò Zaytsev con asprezza.  
«Schiacci solo su di lui, sta facendo il triplo del lavoro di tutti gli altri.» lo rimbeccò il compagno.  
Ivan sbuffò.  
«Non è colpa mia se sta sempre in mezzo.»  
Con quella battuta, mise fine alla conversazione e tornò nella sua metà campo.  
Filippo scambiò un’occhiata con Simone, prima di riprendere il suo posto nell’altra squadra.  
«Lascia perdere, è solo un idiota.»  
Simone fece spallucce, ma quello stralcio di conversazione che aveva sentito non l’aveva certo messo di buon umore.  
Un compagno gli passò la palla al volo e dopo averla fatta rimbalzare un paio di volte si preparò a battere.  
   
L’allenatore tornò prima della fine della partita e Simone lo ringraziò mentalmente, mentre riprendeva fiato seduto a terra e si passava un asciugamano sul collo.  
Notò Ivan avviarsi in direzione del corridoio che portava agli spogliatoi e dopo una breve riflessione saltò in piedi e lo seguì, correndo.  
Quella storia era durata anche troppo e in un modo o nell’altro avrebbe avuto le sue risposte.  
«Ehi!»  
Lo chiamò da metà corridoio e lo vide voltarsi appena prima di entrare nello spogliatoio, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Non sono dell’umore, Giannelli.» esclamò Ivan con voce dura, incrociando le braccia sul petto e poggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
«E quando mai lo sei.» ribatté a tono Simone, dopo averlo raggiunto.  
Zaytsev inspirò rumorosamente e si portò due dita alla base del naso, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi.  
«Se devi dirmi qualcosa, falla breve.» replicò lo schiacciatore seccamente.  
Simone affilò lo sguardo e sentì il sangue pulsargli nelle tempie.  
«Se hai qualche problema con me, vedi di lasciarlo fuori dal campo.» sputò fuori con freddezza, trasferendo in quelle parole tutto l’astio che aveva accumulato.  
Ivan si abbandonò ad una risata e fece qualche passo, girandogli attorno.  
«Vi siete proprio fissati,tu e Os.» esclamò lo Zar, senza dare veramente una risposta e fece per andarsene.  
Simone allargò le braccia sbuffando.  
«Certo, perché tu vuoi dirmi che è normale allenarsi in quel modo.» lo sfidò Simone «Se ne sono accorti tutti.»  
Lo vide voltarsi di nuovo e fare un passo nella sua direzione.  
«Quello di cui si sono accorti» riprese Ivan, con espressione indecifrabile «è stata la tua notte brava, ragazzino. Era sulla bocca di tutti a colazione.»  
Simone non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
 _Non poteva essere così facile, dai._  
Ivan si limitò a guardarlo con occhi fiammeggianti.  
«Adesso dimmi chi tra di noi sta facendo il ragazzino.» esclamò Simone, di nuovo serio.  
Fece per andarsene, ma si sentì afferrare per un braccio e quel contatto gli bruciò la pelle.  
Con uno scatto nervoso se ne liberò.  
«Non mi toccare.» fece il palleggiatore a denti stretti.  
Ivan gli rispose con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
«Cos’è? Per caso, non ti piaccio più?»  
Simone non seppe cosa gli passò per la testa in quell’attimo, lui che rifletteva sempre e non perdeva mai il controllo.  
Non si accorse nemmeno di aver alzato la mano ed aver schiacciato con forza cinque dita sul viso di Ivan.  
Sentì la sua mano pulsare, mentre il compagno si voltava di nuovo a guardarlo, in silenzio.  
«Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?»  
La voce di Juantorena gli rimbombò nelle orecchie e Simone fu sollevato che, tra tutti quanti, proprio lui fosse andato a cercarli. Se fosse stato l’allenatore… non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre risaliva il corridoio e si incrociava con Osmany, che lo guardò con aria interrogativa.  
«Chiedilo a lui.» si limitò a rispondere, per poi tornare in campo dal resto della squadra.  
   
Quella sera Simone aveva voglia di tutto tranne che di compagnia.  
Per questo, quando era stato trascinato a forza da Lanza nella sala relax del villaggio olimpico, si era trattenuto il minimo indispensabile e poco dopo era sgattaiolato fuori verso la piscina praticamente deserta. In quel momento, seduto da solo su una delle sdraio, cercava di distrarsi, navigando sul cellulare, senza interesse.  
Tuttavia la mente lo riportava di continuo alla partita di quel pomeriggio, l’ultima del girone, contro il Canada.  
Sospirò, ripensando alla sua mediocre prestazione in campo, che probabilmente aveva inciso non poco sulla sconfitta. Non lo consolava il fatto che erano rimasti in testa al girone e che quella partita avrebbero potuto anche non giocarla, dal momento che si erano già automaticamente qualificati.  
Proprio per quello il coach aveva tentato nuovi schemi, portato in campo qualcuno che non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di giocare, ma niente gli toglieva dalla testa la pessima figura che aveva fatto.  
Proprio lui, che si era sempre vantato di non portare i propri problemi personali sotto la rete.  
Quel pomeriggio invece era incredibilmente nervoso ed era sicuro di aver trasmesso quella sensazione alla squadra, non riuscendo a capirsi al volo coi compagni, come invece gli era sempre venuto naturale.  
Lo stesso Ivan non aveva giocato al pieno delle sue possibilità, sbagliando anche qualche battuta, tanto che Blengini l’aveva sostituito con Vettori a metà del secondo set.  
Fu proprio la voce del compagno a distoglierlo da quei pensieri.  
«Oggi sei stato fortunato.»  
Simone alzò la testa e lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Luca se ne stava sdraiato sul lettino di fianco al suo, lo sguardo rivolto in alto. Non l’aveva proprio sentito arrivare.  
«Perché?»  
Vettori si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò con un’espressione dura.  
«Perché non era una partita importante e tu avevi la testa proprio da un’altra parte.»  
Simone si limitò ad abbassare il capo, sentendosi nuovamente colpevole.  
«Non te lo puoi permettere, Simone.» continuò Vettori rimproverandolo. «Non ce lo possiamo proprio permettere.»  
Non pensava di avergli mai sentito pronunciare tutte quelle parole insieme. Era lui il compagno sempre concentrato, fin troppo alle volte, che non partecipava agli scherzi del resto della squadra e se ne stava sempre sulle sue.  
«Hai ragione, mi dispiace.» si ritrovò a scusarsi Simone, in preda all’imbarazzo.  
Calò il silenzio per qualche minuto e il palleggiatore ponderò se toccasse a lui dire qualcosa, in quel momento.  
«Sono uno che si fa gli affari suoi, lo sapete tutti.»  
Simone si sorprese, quando sentì nuovamente la voce del compagno e si limitò ad ascoltarlo.  
«Me ne sto per conto mio, non socializzo molto.» riprese in tono calmo. «Ma questo non vuol dire che non noti certe cose.»  
Simone gelò sul lettino e immaginò il resto della conversazione. Non era proprio pronto a parlarne con qualcuno che non fosse Filippo.  
«Non so che stia succedendo con Zaytsev,» proseguì a bassa voce, rimettendosi seduto. « e poco mi importa, sinceramente.»  
Giannelli deglutì, ascoltando passivamente il compagno di squadra.  
«Ma vedete di risolvere i vostri casini, è meglio per tutti.» concluse, rialzandosi e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, per poi lasciarlo di nuovo solo a riflettere su quelle parole.  



	9. 9.

**9.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)   


   
Seduto a terra, Simone stava facendo riscaldamento insieme ai compagni, in vista della partita che sarebbe cominciata nel giro di mezz’ora.  
Era più che concentrato e non vedeva l’ora di iniziare a giocare. Giocare bene, stavolta.  
C’era voluta la sconfitta con il Canada, il rimprovero di Vettori e una lunga telefonata notturna con la sorella per ricordargli che era a Rio e quanto aveva faticato per arrivare fin lì.  
«Sei pronto?»  
La voce di Zaytsev lo sorprese e lo scoprì seduto accanto a lui, intento a fare stretching.  
«Sì,» annuì convinto «niente più scivoloni.»  
Lo vide concordare, facendo un cenno con la testa.  
Simone portò lo sguardo dall’altra parte della rete, verso gli iraniani, studiandoli.  
Dopo quella litigata in corridoio, a cui aveva in parte assistito Juantorena, non aveva più scambiato una parola con lo schiacciatore, non che lui avesse cercato un contatto. Aveva solo avuto bisogno di tranquillità e di ritrovare il giusto equilibrio per giocare al suo meglio.  
Tuttavia si era accorto di un cambiamento nello stesso Ivan e suppose che qualcuno gli avesse fatto un discorsetto simile a quello che lui aveva ricevuto da Vettori.  
Sorrise, pensando che sicuramente c’era lo zampino di Osmany in quell’apparente calma nel compagno.  
«Dobbiamo rimanere concentrati» continuò Ivan, serio «Oggi è dentro o fuori, non come col Canada.»  
Simone lo ascoltò in silenzio, pensando che fosse tutto un giro di parole per dire che dovevano lasciare le loro questioni personali fuori dal campo.  
«Sono stato…» riprese Ivan, in tono improvvisamente incerto «…un cretino l’altro giorno, all’allenamento.»  
Simone lo guardò con espressione sorpresa. Questa proprio non se l’aspettava.  
Ivan riprese a fissarlo, alzando le sopracciglia, come in attesa che Giannelli dicesse a sua volta qualcosa.  
«Che c’è?» gli domandò il palleggiatore «Stai aspettando che mi scusi per averti schiaffeggiato?»  
Le labbra di Ivan si stirarono in un mezzo sorriso.  
«Mi pento solo di non averlo fatto prima.» sbottò Simone, facendo una smorfia. Non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia così facilmente.  
«Mi sembra giusto.» concordò Ivan, ridendo e alzandosi in piedi.  
Gli si pose davanti, tendendogli una mano e Simone l’afferrò tirandosi su, per poi incamminarsi verso il coach intorno al quale si stavano radunando gli altri compagni.  
«Andiamo a prenderci questa semifinale.» fu l’ultimo commento di Ivan, prima di scendere insieme in campo.  
   
Alla fine se l’erano conquistata, sudando in un estenuante primo set e dominando completamente gli avversari negli altri due.  
Finalmente aveva ritrovato la confidenza, con se stesso e soprattutto con la squadra e tutti se n’erano accorti, pure Vettori che, nella pausa tra un set e l’altro, gli si era avvicinato bisbigliandogli un “Bravo” all’orecchio.  
La sera, nel lounge del villaggio olimpico, si respirava di nuovo un’aria rilassata e Simone, stravaccato su un divanetto, osservava con un sorriso Lanza e altri tre compagni giocare a poker accanto a lui.  
La sensazione di essere in semifinale, ad un passo dalla medaglia, quasi lo sopraffaceva e lo costringeva ad un perenne sorriso.  
Lasciò lo sguardo vagare per la sala e, dopo aver notato Juantorena al bancone del bar, si alzò per raggiungerlo.  
«Ivan che fine ha fatto?» non resistette a chiedergli, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua per quella domanda.  
L’aveva visto scendere e scherzare coi ragazzi del beach volley, per poi perderlo di vista.  
Nonostante tutto, nonostante le cattiverie e i suoi scatti d’umore, la mente di Simone ricadeva sempre su di lui, continuamente.  
«Ah guarda, se non lo sai tu…» esclamò il cubano, alzando le mani e scuotendo la testa in un sorriso.  
Giannelli quasi cadde dallo sgabello a quell’insinuazione, ma non fece in tempo a ribattere che il compagno se n’era già andato. Quella situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano, pensò, mentre rifletteva che quasi metà della squadra sapeva o almeno sospettava qualcosa.  
Sospirò, improvvisamente preda dell’angoscia.  
La vibrazione del cellulare lo distrasse.  
Tuttavia, afferrandolo dalla tasca, notò che si trattava proprio di un messaggio da parte di Ivan.  
   
 _Mi porti una birra?_  
   
Simone rilesse un paio di volte quelle parole, incredulo.  
 _Certo, adesso doveva fargli anche da cameriere._  
Scocciato, ripose il telefono in tasca, determinato ad ignorare il compagno.  
Quel proposito durò appena una manciata di minuti, quando l’arrivo di un nuovo sms fece vibrare di nuovo il telefono.  
   
 _Per favore?_  
   
Simone non si riteneva uno stupido e sapeva benissimo che quel messaggio non riguardava affatto il bersi una birra insieme.  
Perché diamine Ivan non era capace di dire che voleva parlargli o vederlo? Era stufo di interpretare i suoi sottotesti, di dover leggere tra le righe.  
Malgrado quei pensieri, si ritrovò a pagare due birre al barman e ad allontanarsi verso gli ascensori.  
   
Torturandosi il collo della camicia, stava quasi per fare marcia indietro, ma diamine, ormai era da cinque minuti che fissava la porta di quella camera e si decise a bussare.  
Sentiva il rumore della tv accesa dall’altra parte e passi strascicati che si facevano sempre più vicini.  
Si portò la mano che teneva le due bottiglie appena dietro la schiena e prese un ampio respiro, mentre la porta si apriva di uno spiraglio.  
Simone si maledì -e lo maledì- mentalmente per l’effetto che gli faceva ogni dannata volta.  
Per quel che riusciva a vedere, indossava soltanto un paio di pantaloni sportivi.  
Il palleggiatore si impose di staccare lo sguardo dal tatuaggio che colorava il petto del compagno e a sua volta si sentì scrutare dalla testa ai piedi.  
«E la birra?» lo sentì esclamare, alzando un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.  
 _Seriamente, Ivan?_  
Simone assottigliò lo sguardo.  
«Mi fai entrare o no?» ribatté Giannelli, senza scomporsi.  
Zaytsev lo osservò per qualche altro secondo e poi si spostò di lato, aprendo del tutto la porta per lasciarlo passare e chiuderla di seguito.  
Solo dopo aver fatto qualche passo all’interno della stanza, Simone gli allungò una delle due bottiglie e lo sentì ridere e prendere un lungo sorso, mentre lo sorpassava.  
Simone lo ritrovò semi-sdraiato sul letto, la schiena contro la spalliera e le gambe incrociate sulle lenzuola.  
Lo fissò per un attimo, per poi sedersi nello spazio lasciato libero verso il centro del letto, dandogli le spalle.  
Simone teneva stretta la bottiglia di birra tra le mani, cercando di ricacciare indietro il nervosismo e tentò di concentrarsi sulla televisione accesa che trasmetteva una partita degli Stati Uniti.  
«Gli americani, eh?» pronunciò banalmente, pur di spezzare quel silenzio.  
«Anderson sarà un bel problema.» sbuffò lo Zar, dietro di lui.  
Simone si girò e gli accennò un sorriso.  
«Li abbiamo già battuti una volta.» ribatté, ricevendo solo una risata da parte dell’altro.  
Simone voltò di nuovo lo sguardo, col timore di sentirsi dare del ragazzino per l’ennesima volta.  
Il silenzio fece di nuovo da padrone e il giovane si domandò cosa ci facesse ancora lì.  
Poi sentì Ivan carezzagli la schiena e si irrigidì automaticamente.  
Sarebbe dovuto scappare il più lontano possibile, ma in quel momento la razionalità l’aveva abbandonato.  
«Mi sa che dovrei scusarmi con te.»  
Simone volse la testa nella sua direzione e alzò un sopracciglio, con aria sorpresa.  
Intanto la mano di Ivan si era fermata alla fine della camicia e aveva cominciato a risalire al di sotto di essa, posandosi sulla pelle nuda del fianco e facendolo rabbrividire.  
«E per cosa, di preciso?» Simone lo sfidò, guardandolo di traverso.  
 _La lista era talmente lunga._  
Lo osservò tirarsi su e scivolare vicino a lui, fino a poggiare il mento sulla sua spalla.  
«Non tirare troppo la corda, ragazzino.» esclamò Ivan, in tono scherzoso.  
L’aveva così vicino che sentiva il suo respiro caldo accarezzargli il collo e non riusciva a pensare.  
L’aveva così vicino da riuscire a distinguere ogni striatura di quelle iridi azzurre che lo fissavano con sincerità, e non nella maniera sprezzante a cui era invece abituato.  
L’attimo dopo, gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla nuca e aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue.  



	10. 10.

**10.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


   
Cristo, stava baciando Ivan Zaytsev.  
Se il precedente inverno gli avessero anche solo accennato ad una cosa del genere, sarebbe arrossito dalla vergogna e avrebbe solo puntualizzato l’impossibilità che ciò accadesse.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a credere di essere in semifinale nel torneo più importante al mondo, quindi il conto delle cose impossibili era già arrivato a due.  
Si era accorto che Ivan non aveva mosso un muscolo, dall’inizio di quel contatto, tuttavia la sensazione che l’aveva invaso era troppo inebriante per poter anche solo pensare di staccarsi da lui.  
Continuò a muovere lentamente le labbra con le sue, in attesa di un qualsiasi segnale da parte dell’altro, mentre prendeva ad accarezzargli i capelli corti sopra la nuca.  
Quando percepì la bocca di Ivan cominciare a muoversi a sua volta, gli sembrò che il battito del proprio cuore gli martellasse nelle orecchie, nella gola e nel petto, mentre lo schiacciatore inclinava appena la testa e approfondiva quel contatto.  
Simone si accorse a stento della mano del compagno che lo liberava dalla birra che ancora stringeva, e tendeva il braccio indietro per appoggiarla da qualche parte.  
Completamente in balia della sensazione di quella lingua nella sua bocca, si voltò del tutto accomodandosi a cavalcioni del bacino di Ivan, mentre l’altro si lasciava cadere sul letto e lo trascinava giù con sé.  
In quel momento tutto il suo mondo era concentrato in quella bocca talentuosa, in quel corpo sotto di lui e aveva appena la percezione della mano che gli carezzava il collo e dell’altra che gli solleticava la pelle del fianco. Si staccò riluttante da quelle labbra, senza allontanarsi troppo, riprendendo fiato.  
Lo fissò per qualche istante in quegli occhi illanguiditi, e scese con lo sguardo sulla sua bocca socchiusa.  
Simone sorrise appena, sorreggendosi col palmo della mano premuto contro il materasso.  
«Sto ancora aspettando quelle scuse.» gli soffiò sulle labbra, senza però toccarle.  
Ivan aggrottò la fronte.  
«Adesso?» esclamò, con espressione irriverente e mosse appena il bacino, come a sottolineare che in quel momento aveva in mente ben altro.  
«Sì, adesso.» mormorò Simone, lasciandosi di nuovo tentare da quelle labbra.  
Il palleggiatore si ritrovò a mugolare nella bocca del compagno, mentre la sua mano gli risaliva la schiena.  
Sentì l’eccitazione farsi strada prepotentemente dentro di lui e con difficoltà si allontanò da quel corpo magnetico.  
Ammise a se stesso che la vista da quella prospettiva era estremamente eccitante.  
Ivan lo guardava in silenzio, umettandosi le labbra, serio.  
«Mi dispiace.» fece con voce roca, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Simone, ma allungando la mano libera per afferrarlo per il colletto della camicia e tirarselo nuovamente addosso.  
Simone si zittì momentaneamente e si lasciò andare a quelle labbra che lo stavano divorando.  
Subito dopo scese sul suo collo teso e prese a baciarlo e passarci sopra la lingua.  
«Per avermi schiacciato addosso.» lo imbeccò Simone, mentre inconsciamente gli si strusciava contro, in cerca di sollievo.  
«Per averti schiacciato addosso.» ripeté Ivan, in un ansito, intanto che riusciva a slacciare un paio di bottoni della camicia del ragazzo.  
«Per la bionda che ti sei limonato al locale sulla spiaggia» insistette Simone e quando lo sentì lasciarsi andare ad una bassa risata, lo morse sulla clavicola.  
Sorrise con soddisfazione, sentendolo irrigidirsi e respirare rumorosamente.  
«E per quella volta in spogliatoio.» concluse Giannelli, passando le mani sui muscoli del petto, per poi rifare lo stesso percorso con la bocca.  
«Ero convinto ti fosse piaciuto.» lo sbeffeggiò Ivan, ritrovando la sua vena impudente.  
In tutta risposta, Simone gli torturò un capezzolo con i denti e una specie di ringhio gli arrivò alle orecchie.  
«Penso che tu debba rivedere le tue tecniche di approccio.»  
Simone fece una smorfia quando lo vide rispondergli con un ghigno.  
«E io penso che tu debba smettere di parlare.» ribatté di seguito Ivan.  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il compagno passargli entrambe le mani sul petto e si chiese quando era riuscito ad aprirgli del tutto la camicia, non se n’era nemmeno reso conto.  
Incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo, quando sentì allentarsi il bottone dei suoi jeans e deglutì cercando invano di tenere sotto controllo la propria crescente voglia.  
Si spostò, allontanandosi dalle mani sfacciate di Ivan e scivolando più giù, lungo il suo corpo.  
Percepiva lo sguardo fisso su di lui, nuovamente incuriosito, e non appena lo sfiorò da sopra i pantaloni, lo vide trafiggerlo con quegli occhi di ghiaccio, senza dire niente.  
Osservò il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente, coperto da una leggera patina di sudore e si scoprì a seguire il ritmo del suo respiro.  
Simone si sistemò meglio sulle sue cosce  e, col cuore in gola, lo sentì già rigido sotto il suo tocco.  
Non poté far a meno di frenare un sorrisetto orgoglioso, mordendosi le labbra.  
Con uno strattone gli tirò giù pantaloni e boxer e afferrò con la mano l’erezione, prendendo ad accarezzarla su e giù, mentre sentiva Ivan lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito roco.  
La scarica di adrenalina che lo attraversò, udendo gli ansiti del compagno, era pari a quella che lo prendeva in campo, anche se si trattava di un diverso tipo di vittoria.  
Si concentrò sull’espressione di piacere di Ivan e strinse il pugno alla base del membro, continuando a muoverlo ritmicamente.  
Affidandosi all’istinto, più che all’esperienza, si abbassò di colpo su di lui e lo leccò per tutta la sua lunghezza. Ripeté quel movimento una, due, tre volte, finché non alzò il capo e incontrò lo sguardo acquoso di Ivan su di lui e arrossì. Non appena sentì le dita dello schiacciatore tra i suoi capelli, si chinò e lo accolse in bocca, e poi gli si dedicò completamente, leccando e succhiando, beandosi dei gemiti sempre più frequenti che gli stava strappando.  
Sentì i fianchi di Ivan venirgli incontro involontariamente e si tirò su, continuando a toccarlo, finché con un ringhio quasi animalesco osservò il suo rilascio sporcare il ventre del compagno.  
Simone non ebbe tempo di reagire che vide lo Zar tirarsi a sedere e attaccarsi alla sua bocca in un bacio umido e convulso, mentre lo sentiva armeggiare con i jeans. Si lasciò scappare un rumoroso gemito, non appena sentì la mano di Ivan afferrargli l’eccitazione e bastarono davvero poche spinte contro di essa perché Simone si ritrovasse a mugolare il suo piacere nella bocca dell'altro.  
Poggiò la fronte su quella del compagno, restando ad occhi chiusi mentre recuperava fiato e il suo cuore riprendeva un ritmo normale.  
Man mano che la sua mente tornava lucida, domande su domande cominciarono a bombardarlo nella testa, rendendolo improvvisamente nervoso.  
Scese in fretta dal letto e, quando fu sicuro di essere stabile sulle proprie gambe, si avviò verso il bagno.  
Si ripulì come meglio poté, lavandosi poi le mani e il viso con acqua fredda.  
Poi lasciò che il suo sguardo incontrasse il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e le labbra arrossate. Chinò la testa e si appoggiò con le mani al piano del lavandino, maledicendosi mentalmente.  
Che diamine era successo poco prima? Che ne era stato del Simone che non si buttava mai senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze?  
Sentì Ivan entrare nel bagno e trafficare con un asciugamano, mentre lui rimaneva immobile in quella posa.  
«Non è un po’ tardi per imbarazzarsi?»  
 _Visto che due minuti fa me lo stavi succhiando_.  
Ma Ivan non lo disse e Simone lo ringraziò tra sé e sé, per poi voltarsi lentamente.  
Zaytsev era seduto sul bordo della vasca e sembrava combattuto.  
«Mi dici che hai?» proseguì lo Zar, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.  
Simone si chiese come potesse dirgli così all’improvviso che quello che stavano facendo lo terrorizzava, come potesse chiedergli perché l’aveva trattato in quel modo meschino e se e cosa provasse davvero per lui.  
«Non so che fare con te.»  
Riuscì a pronunciare solo quelle parole, gesticolando nervosamente.  
Ivan sorrise malizioso.  
«Prima sapevi benissimo cosa fare.»  
Stavolta Simone non arrossì, né tantomeno si scompose, come se si aspettasse da lui una battuta fuori luogo come quella.  
Vide il sorriso furbo di Ivan spegnersi subito sulla sua faccia.  
«Pensavo avessimo sotterrato l’ascia di guerra, ragazzino»  
Ivan si alzò e lo raggiunse poggiando le mani sul lavello, bloccandolo col suo corpo.  
«Intanto potresti _farla finita_ di chiamarmi in quel modo.» fece Simone, calcando su ogni parola.  
Ivan poggiò la fronte sulla spalla del palleggiatore e ridacchiò sommessamente.  
«Vuoi proprio togliermi tutto il divertimento, eh?»  
Simone rimase in silenzio.  
«Va bene.» gli accordò Ivan con un sorriso genuino, lasciandogli un bacio all’angolo della bocca  prima di uscire dal bagno.  
Quando Simone sentì strani rumori provenienti dalla stanza, si affacciò e fissò perplesso Ivan chino che spingeva il suo letto contro quello di Juantorena.  
«Che stai facendo?» gli chiese retoricamente.  
Ivan si rialzò per osservare il suo operato, senza dar segno di aver sentito le parole di Simone.  
Poi si sdraiò nuovamente sul letto e spense la luce.  
«Ti sento rimuginare da qui.» esclamò Ivan «E se pensi che ti lasci andare via in queste condizioni, sbagli di grosso.»  
Simone non seppe se sentirsi colpito da quelle parole o completamente in trappola.  
Sospirò, mentre abituava gli occhi all’oscurità e si sedeva sul bordo del letto, togliendosi le scarpe.  
«E Osmany che penserà?» domandò Giannelli, sfilandosi il resto degli indumenti e rimanendo in boxer.  
«Quello che ha sempre pensato.» rispose Ivan, candidamente. «Te l’ho già detto, sei piuttosto trasparente.»  
Un suono proveniente dal cellulare di Ivan distolse Simone da quella frase, mentre scivolava sul letto di Juantorena e voltava la testa verso il viso di Zaytsev illuminato dalla luce del telefono.  
Lo Zar scoppiò in una forte risata.  
«Mi ha scritto Os.» spiegò «Dice: “Pippo non potrà essere un compagno di stanza peggiore di te. Vedi di non fare il cazzone come al solito. Buonanotte.»  
Simone si ritrovò a sorridere, suo malgrado.  
«Mi sembra un buon consiglio.» concordò, ricevendo una pacca sul braccio.  
La stanza ripiombò nell’oscurità, una volta che il telefono fu spento e riposto sul comodino.  
«Allora, spara.»  
Lo sentì avvicinarsi e un braccio toccare il suo.  
«Se davvero avevi capito tutto,» mormorò Simone «che bisogno c’era di umiliarmi in quel modo?»  
Simone inspirò profondamente, quasi sollevato per aver fatto uscire quella domanda dalla sua testa.  
Lo sentì cambiare posizione e sdraiarsi prono sul letto.  
«Per mandarti via.» esalò in tono triste. «Per farmi odiare.»  
Simone girò la testa di scatto nella sua direzione.  
«Ma non ha senso!» sbottò ad alta voce «Bastava dirmi che non te ne fregava niente di me.»  
Lo sentì spostarsi di nuovo e invadere la sua porzione di letto, fino a posare il mento sulla sua cassa toracica e guardarlo nel buio.  
«Non è quello.» esalò sconfitto e Simone sentì il cuore saltargli nel petto.  
Ivan si prese qualche attimo prima di proseguire.  
«È che queste storie in ritiro non finiscono mai bene.» Ivan sospirò, scivolando di nuovo dalla sua parte. «Lo so, dammi retta.»  
Simone osservò il soffitto, aspettando che il compagno dicesse qualcos’altro, ma non fu così.  
Lo aveva lasciato con ancora più domande di prima, ma una in particolare gli rimbombava nella testa.  
 _Allora che diamine stavano facendo?_  



	11. 11.

**11.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
Simone si svegliò quando cominciava appena ad albeggiare e la presenza di un braccio muscoloso poggiato di traverso sul suo petto gli ricordò improvvisamente gli eventi della sera prima.  
Muovendosi piano, si girò appena di lato, notando che Ivan stava ancora dormendo, o almeno così pareva.  
Sembrava così tranquillo e rilassato, lontano anni luce dalla sfacciataggine e arroganza che di solito lo caratterizzavano.  
Simone sorrise senza volerlo, accorgendosi che i capelli disfatti di Ivan gli ricadevano in ciocche scomposte sulla fronte e poi notò il suo respiro cambiare ritmo e le sopracciglia aggrottarsi.  
S’irrigidì nel vederlo svegliarsi, ritrovandosi a temere il momento in cui il compagno avrebbe aperto gli occhi, ma non successe.  
Ivan mugugnò qualcosa e gli si avvicinò, fino a posare la testa sul suo cuscino e strinse la presa attorno al torace del ragazzo.  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la vicinanza e il calore trasmesso da quel corpo.  
«Dormi, è presto.» borbottò Ivan, sfiorando il naso del palleggiatore col proprio.  
Giannelli si accomodò meglio contro di lui e si lasciò di nuovo andare al sonno.  
   
La seconda volta fu il rumore della doccia a svegliarlo.  
Si stropicciò gli occhi e si voltò supino, mentre si stirava al centro dei due letti, solo.  
Si allungò verso il comodino e afferrò il cellulare per controllare che ore fossero, constatando la presenza di numerosi messaggi da parte di Lanza.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza aprire neanche un sms e rimettendo subito il telefono al suo posto.  
Appena sentì i passi di Ivan che usciva dal bagno e rientrava in camera, Simone si immobilizzò e finse di nuovo di dormire.  
Si diede istantaneamente dello stupido, pensando a quanto l’altro si sarebbe preso gioco di lui non appena si fosse accorto di quella finzione.  
Il problema era che non sapeva come affrontare la cosiddetta “mattina dopo”. L’aveva baciato, avevano dormito insieme, per non parlare di quel che era capitato in mezzo.  
Simone arrossì, semplicemente ripensandoci.  
Quando si convinse ad aprire gli occhi, però, il respiro gli morì in gola.  
Ivan se ne stava in piedi davanti all’armadio aperto, con addosso niente che potesse coprirlo.  
Simone non riuscì, suo malgrado, a staccare lo sguardo da quelle spalle larghe e dai muscoli che si flettevano sulla schiena, mentre si chinava ad afferrare gli abiti, fino a scendere alle natiche scoperte.  
Un colpo di tosse portò la sua attenzione allo specchio posto sull’anta aperta che rifletteva un paio di occhi azzurri curiosi.  
Simone avrebbe voluto soffocarsi con un guanciale.  
«Spettacolo gratuito.» esclamò Ivan, facendogli l’occhiolino, mentre indossava un paio di boxer neri.  
Simone gonfiò le guance imbarazzato e sbuffò rumorosamente, intanto che gli lanciava un cuscino contro, suscitandogli una lunga risata, e scattando fuori dal letto come una molla per raggiungere alla svelta il bagno.  
«Dove vai così di fretta?»  
La mano di Ivan l’aveva afferrato per l’avambraccio, costringendolo a voltarsi.  
Simone incontrò quegli occhi sorridenti e non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla che la bocca dello schiacciatore lo aveva già colto alla sprovvista, coinvolgendolo in un bacio languido.  
Appoggiato alla parete dell’ingresso, Simone si perse di nuovo in quelle labbra, abbandonandosi completamente al corpo premuto contro di lui, la mente libera da qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse Ivan.  
Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, le fronti poggiate l’una all’altra, sentì il suo pollice accarezzargli appena i contorni della bocca arrossata e decise di riaprire gli occhi.  
«Buongiorno.» sussurrò Ivan, le labbra stirate in un sorriso. «Ti conviene cominciare a prepararti se non vogliamo arrivare di nuovo in ritardo.»  
Simone si prese di nuovo un momento per studiarlo.  
 _Chi era l’uomo che aveva davanti e cosa ne avevano fatto dello Zaytsev che conosceva?_  
Annuì e si sciolse dalla stretta dell’altro per infilarsi in bagno.  
Una seppur breve doccia servì a rinfrescargli la mente e riportare prepotenti alla memoria le parole pronunciate dal compagno la sera prima.  
 _È che queste storie in ritiro non finiscono mai bene, lo so._  
Gli riecheggiarono nella testa finché non si trovò nuovamente nella camera e afferrò i suoi vestiti dalla sedia, riflettendo che avrebbe dovuto passare dalla propria stanza per cambiarsi di nuovo.  
Lanciò un’occhiata ad Ivan e lo trovò seduto sul letto, completamente vestito e con lo sguardo rivolto allo schermo del cellulare.  
«Quanto tempo abbiamo?» s’informò Giannelli, finendo di infilarsi la maglietta.  
Ivan alzò gli occhi e lo raggiunse davanti allo specchio, poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.  
«Mezz’ora.» affermò, prima di sfiorargli il collo con le labbra. «Perché? Che hai in mente?»  
Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo e si staccò da lui, prima che l’altro si spingesse troppo in là per mandare all’aria i suoi propositi.  
«Chi era?» gli chiese, una volta sedutosi sul letto e chino a infilarsi le scarpe.  
«Chi era chi?» la voce confusa di Ivan lo raggiunse.  
«Quello del ritiro.» proseguì Simone, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
 _Con cui hai avuto una storia._  
Si morse le labbra, mentre nulla gli toglieva dalla mente che quella sua convinzione rispondesse alla verità.  
Lo vide irrigidirsi per un breve attimo e mascherare tutto subito dopo con un sorriso sardonico.  
Ivan si fermò in piedi davanti a lui, per poi chinarsi e tirargli su il mento con due dita, sfiorandogli la bocca con le labbra.  
«Ti ho mai detto» cominciò, mordendogli piano il labbro inferiore «che sei molto, molto carino?»  
Simone inspirò a fondo per placare il battito impazzito del suo cuore e incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo languido dell’altro.  
«Sono parecchie le cose che non mi hai detto.» ribatté in tono serio e ingoiò un boccone amaro vedendo come Ivan aveva lasciato la presa su di lui e si era immediatamente allontanato.  
«Non lascerai mai perdere, vero?» esalò Ivan in un sospiro sconfortato, mentre vagava per la stanza e si fermava davanti alla portafinestra, con lo sguardo rivolto fuori.  
Simone si limitò a fissare la sua figura e quasi si pentì di aver riaperto quel discorso.  
L’ultima cosa che desiderava era provocargli sofferenza, ma dall’altra parte necessitava di risposte, per uscire da quel limbo in cui erano caduti.  
Aspettò con pazienza una parola dell’altro, in silenzio, finché la parola arrivò. Anzi, il nome.  
«Era Drago.»  
Simone lo udì appena, mentre il respiro gli si spezzava.  
«Dragan, volevo dire.» si corresse immediatamente Ivan, voltandosi di lato a scrutare l’espressione di Simone, che si era rabbuiato non appena quel nomignolo intimo era uscito dalle labbra dell’altro.  
 _Quindi si trattava di Travica._  
La mente di Simone prese a correre velocemente in cerca di informazioni e ricordi, insieme al viso del pallavolista che gli era apparso immediatamente davanti agli occhi.  
 _Un signor palleggiatore, con dieci anni di esperienza sulle spalle in più rispetto a lui e uno dei reietti di Rio dell’anno prima._  
 _In pratica aveva preso il suo posto nella squadra._  
Simone sentì la testa girare appena, mentre il materasso si abbassava accanto a lui sotto il peso di Ivan.  
«Eravamo a Firenze, due anni fa, per la World League» la voce di Ivan era malinconica e Simone non ebbe cuore di incontrare quegli occhi «ed è capitato.»  
Lo disse con lo sguardo fisso su quelle sue mani grandi, come se fosse già stato tutto scritto e lui non avesse potuto farci nulla.  
Simone si domandò se anche tra loro due fosse stato inevitabile.  
«È stata una cosa… inaspettata» proseguì Ivan, giocando con l’anello che portava all’indice. «e bella, almeno finché è durata.»  
Simone continuò ad ascoltarlo in silenzio, ricacciando indietro il risentimento ingiustificato per quei fatti accaduti quando ancora nemmeno si conoscevano e lui seguiva le partite della Nazionale in tv.  
«Sono andato a giocare in Russia e anche lui era lì, ma…» fece un sorriso a labbra strette e scosse la testa come per allontanare un brutto pensiero. «Poi c’è stato Rio, un anno fa. Eravamo di nuovo amici, ci eravamo lasciati tutto alle spalle e abbiamo fatto quella cazzata.»  
Simone rabbrividì, ricordando l’aria tossica che si respirava in quei giorni. Il peggior ritiro della sua vita.  
«Quando Blengini mi ha convocato di nuovo» riprese Ivan, dopo un attimo di pausa. «Dragan ha completamente tagliato i ponti, non lo sento da allora.»  
Simone si grattò la testa, ora riusciva in parte a capire cosa era passato per la testa al compagno nell’ultima settimana, anche se non condivideva del tutto le scelte che aveva intrapreso.  
Ivan si lasciò andare ad una bassa risata, cercando di stemperare la tensione.  
«Mi ricordo ancora l’ultima cosa che gli dissi.» Zaytsev fissò Simone con un sorriso divertito «Gli dissi che, se Blengini non l’aveva convocato, era perché aveva trovato un palleggiatore migliore di lui.»  
Simone arrossì quando comprese che si riferiva proprio a lui e il cuore gli scoppiò improvvisamente d’orgoglio. Si sporse e gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra.  
«Lo Zar che ha una passione per i palleggiatori, chi l’avrebbe mai detto!» scherzò Simone, alzandosi dal letto e sgranchendosi le gambe.  
«Tutta colpa di mio padre.» allargò le braccia Ivan, come a giustificarsi. «Ha sempre voluto che diventassi un palleggiatore come lui, si vede che sto ancora cercando di riempire questo suo vuoto.»  
Simone gli diede una spinta scherzosa alla spalla e lo sentì ridacchiare.  
«Che stupido.» esclamò, una mano già sulla porta. «Ci vediamo tra poco a colazione.»  
   
«Non hai risposto a nessuno dei miei messaggi.»  
Filippo l’aveva avvicinato non appena aveva messo piede nella sala e Simone trattenne un sorriso.  
Incrociò di sfuggita lo sguardo di Ivan, impegnato in una conversazione con Buti e Juantorena, il quale si voltò per un attimo nella sua direzione e Simone, imbarazzato, si affrettò verso il tavolo pieno di vivande.  
«Non li ho nemmeno letti, in realtà.» ribatté Simone, scandagliando le pietanze e riempiendosi il piatto con uova strapazzate e pancetta.  
«Ah ho capito, eri troppo impegnato per il tuo migliore amico.»  
Lanza mise su un’espressione delusa, ma al sopracciglio alzato di Simone, scoppiò subito a ridere.  
«Com’è andata con Os?» cambiò discorso Simone, sedendosi all’estremità del tavolo, per poter parlare con relativa tranquillità con il compagno.  
Filippo fece una smorfia.  
«Abbiamo fatto qualche partita a Texas Holden.» sospirò, grattandosi la barba. «E poi russa.»  
Simone ridacchiò e poi lo punzecchiò con la forchetta, quando la mano di Filippo si allungò verso il suo piatto.  
«Ti ha lasciato in mutande?» esclamò, conoscendo le abilità di Juantorena con il mazzo. Una volta aveva cercato di insegnargli qualcosa, ma si era arreso subito, dicendogli che le carte gli si leggevano in faccia ed era fin troppo facile spillargli dei soldi.  
«Esatto.» annuì, per poi rialzare lo sguardo malizioso sul palleggiatore «Tu invece? Hanno lasciato in mutande anche te o nemmeno con quelle?»  
Simone tossì ripetute volte, attirando gli sguardi divertiti del resto della squadra, mentre Lanza con un cenno della mano diceva che era tutto a posto.  
Simone gli tirò un calcio da sotto il tavolo, colpo che gli venne immediatamente restituito dall’amico.  
Rimasero un attimo a fissarsi in silenzio, per poi scoppiare a ridere sonoramente.  
«Sono contento di non dover andare a picchiare nessuno.» gli sorrise Lanza, stirandosi sulla sedia.  
«Anch’io, Filo.» annuì Simone, rilassato. «Anch’io.» 


	12. 12.

**12.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
Era una serata insolitamente fresca per gli standard di Rio e i ragazzi decisero di godersela a bordo piscina, in tutta tranquillità. Dopo la faticosa giornata passata tra la palestra e Blengini che aveva ripetuto loro, fino alla nausea, gli schemi degli americani, a chi e a cosa avrebbero dovuto stare attenti, quell’aria frizzante era un vero toccasana, in vista del grande match del’indomani.  
Simone se ne stava rilassato su uno dei lettini, osservando poco distante da lui la comica scena che gli si presentava davanti. Buti, da comico navigato, ad un certo punto aveva ben pensato di bagnarsi le mani con l’acqua della piscina e cominciare a sistemarsi i capelli in una cresta improvvisata, cominciando ad imitare l’atteggiamento e soprattutto i ruggiti in campo di Zaytsev e suscitando una cascata di risate che sembrava non finire mai.  
Simone si prese un attimo nell’osservare Ivan scherzare coi compagni, gli sembrava di non vederlo sorridere mai abbastanza, e si godette ancor di più quella serata.  
Ritirò tutto, non appena sentì il peso di un corpo farsi spazio per occupare quel lettino che Giannelli riempiva benissimo da solo.  
Lanza gli intimò di fargli spazio e Simone si lamentò sonoramente.  
«Non avrai mica paura che Ivan sia geloso di me?» insinuò Filippo al suo orecchio e Simone sbuffò, aggrappandosi al bordo del lettino per non cadere.  
«Fa’ uno dei tuoi sorrisi, su!» esclamò subito dopo, allungando in alto la mano in cui teneva il cellulare e scattando una foto.  
Complice il flash accecante e un movimento brusco di Lanza, Simone si ritrovò a terra in un attimo, con le risate dell’amico che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie.  
«Francesca?» s’informò Giannelli, dopo essersi rialzato e seduto a gambe incrociate in fondo al lettino.  
Lanza annuì distrattamente, continuando a scrivere in modo frenetico al cellulare.  
«Attento che poi quella poveretta ci crede veramente.» scherzò Simone, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte del compagno. «Mica sa con chi ha a che fare.»  
Lanza fece per rispondere a tono, quando captò una figura che si stava avvicinando a loro e sorrise malignamente.  
«Ecco che arriva il tuo principino.» fece Pippo, con un cenno della testa e Simone si sentì poggiare sulle spalle un paio di mani familiari.  
Alzò gli occhi e vide la figura di Ivan che lo sovrastava, in piedi dietro di lui.  
«Che combinate qua?»  
Simone sorrise senza rendersene conto, nel sentire la voce di Ivan.  
Filippo sorrideva a sua volta, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, ma uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi mise leggermente in allarme il palleggiatore.  
«Dai, è evidente che sei venuto a marcare il territorio.» ghignò Lanza con soddisfazione e Simone sgranò gli occhi, indeciso tra la voglia di prenderlo per il collo e ridere a crepapelle.  
Riuscì a camuffare una risatina con un colpetto di tosse e sentì Ivan irrigidirsi dietro di lui.  
«Sempre molto simpatico, Lanza.» quasi ringhiò lo schiacciatore russo.  
Simone assistette divertito a quello scambio di battute, almeno fino alla mossa successiva del compagno.  
Il cellulare di Lanza squillò di nuovo e il giovane puntò gli occhi sul display illuminato.  
Poi girò il telefono verso Simone, con aria furba.  
«Guarda, Anna ti manda un bacio.» esclamò Filippo divertito, riferendosi alla foto che ritraeva le due pallavoliste in una simpatica posa.  
Simone, senza rispondere, lanciò uno sguardo in alto, quando sentì la presa di Ivan farsi più stretta sulle sue spalle e si appuntò mentalmente di farla pagare al suo caro amico, una volta tornati in camera.  
Filippo si alzò dal lettino, rimettendo il telefono in tasca.  
«Niente che non ci sia già stato, non preoccuparti, Ivan.» esclamò passando accanto allo schiacciatore e allontanandosi per raggiungere gli altri compagni.  
Simone percepì la stretta di quelle mani allentarsi e subito dopo un Ivan dall’espressione indecifrabile lo stava scrutando, seduto a cavalcioni del lettino.  
«Allora?» fece Zaytsev, aggrottando la fronte, in attesa.  
Simone si umettò le labbra e si lasciò andare ad una bassa risata.  
«Allora sei carino quando fai il geloso.» esclamò Simone, mettendogli una mano su un ginocchio. «Anche se non te lo potresti proprio permettere.»  
Gli fece un occhiolino, prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi in direzione della hall.  
   
Trascorsero appena dieci minuti quando Simone sentì bussare alla porta della sua camera.  
Sospettava che Ivan l’avrebbe seguito, ci sperava più che altro, pensò, mentre apriva la porta e se lo ritrovava davanti.  
«Hai fatto in fretta.» scherzò Simone, prima che Ivan si infilasse nella camera.  
Dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle, lo ritrovò in piedi tra i due letti, con le mani in tasca.  
«Dove dormi?» gli chiese Ivan, avvicinandoglisi di qualche passo.  
Simone sorrise e non appena gli indicò il suo letto, si sentì invece trascinare su quello di Lanza.  
Il palleggiatore rise, mentre l’altro gli si sedeva sulle gambe e si sfilava la maglietta dalla testa.  
 _Esibizionista._  
«Quindi questa è solo una vendetta contro Pippo.» esalò Simone, chiudendo gli occhi. «Io non c’entro niente.»  
Ivan gli si era sdraiato addosso e aveva preso a baciarlo sulla mascella, intanto che prendeva a sbottonargli la camicia, con tutta calma.  
«Esatto» mormorò Ivan sulle sue labbra, prima di chiudere gli occhi a sua volta e coinvolgerlo in un bacio lento.  
Giannelli se lo premette addosso, carezzandogli le ampie spalle e la schiena.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo trascorse, quando si ritrovò sdraiato su un lato, ancora stretto allo schiacciatore, in quel letto singolo che appena riusciva ad ospitarli.  
Si erano baciati, baciati soltanto, ed era stato ugualmente esaltante.  
Simone, in silenzio, stava accarezzando appena il braccio dell’altro, seguendo le linee ipnotiche del tatuaggio. Rialzò la testa, quando si sentì passare le dita tra i capelli.  
«Mai pensato di fartene uno?» mormorò Ivan, il suo naso toccava quello del compagno.  
Simone si limitò a sorridere.  
«Finite le Olimpiadi, potrei anche pensarci» scherzò il ragazzo «Vediamo come va.»  
Lo sguardo di Ivan si perse improvvisamente nel vuoto e fu come se un’ombra di tristezza gli fosse calata addosso.  
«Basta che non ti tatui i cinque cerchi.» riprese lo Zar, di nuovo in tono canzonatorio.  
Simone stava per indagare su quel repentino cambio d’umore, quando il rumore della porta che si apriva rischiò di farlo cadere, mentre si rimetteva in piedi in fretta e furia.  
«Simo, sei qui?» la voce di Lanza gli arrivò ben chiara, così come lo scatto della porta che si chiudeva.  
«Sì, Filo, aspetta un attimo!» quasi gridò Simone, mentre cercava di abbottonarsi la camicia e lanciava la maglietta ad Ivan, il quale rispose con una risata divertita.  
«Cristo, ragazzi!» Lanza sospirò con impazienza. «Quasi preferivo quando vi ringhiavate addosso.»  
Un attimo dopo, appena furono presentabili, si avviarono verso Pippo, nell’ingresso.  
Lanza li fissò con espressione corrucciata, a braccia conserte.  
Ivan guardò Simone con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra, allungando poi una mano sul pomello della porta.  
«Guarda che non mi sconvolgo se gli vuoi dare il bacio della buonanotte.» lo prese in giro Filippo, e Simone arrossì nella penombra, mentre Ivan faceva una smorfia di disappunto.  
«Il tuo letto era molto comodo, grazie Pippo.» esclamò Zaytsev, prima di sparire nel corridoio.  
«COSA?!» sbraitò Lanza, sgranando gli occhi, mentre in due falcate superava Simone e con rassegnazione osservava il suo letto.  
«Dai, non è successo praticamente niente.» si scusò Simone, grattandosi la testa.  
Lanza si gettò a peso morto sul letto di Giannelli.  
«Non ti avrei visto male con Piano e nemmeno col Vetto, ti dirò!» rise il ragazzo, guardando l’espressione sconvolta dell’amico. «Ma proprio di Zaytsev ti dovevi innamorare?»  
Quella domanda rimase sospesa nell’aria e Simone si limitò a sospirare, senza sapere cosa dire.  



	13. 13.

**13.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  


_(Primo set)_

La partita per conquistarsi un posto in finale era finalmente cominciata.  
Tornando in campo dopo il secondo time-out, Simone si era avvicinato ad Ivan, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
L’aveva visto sottotono fin dal primo punto degli americani e adesso che erano in svantaggio notava che il suo nervosismo non faceva che aumentare.  
«Sta’ tranquillo.» gli mormorò all’orecchio, mentre si rimettevano in posizione.  
Ivan fece una smorfia, vagando con lo sguardo sugli altri compagni.  
«Siamo già sotto di sei.» fece lo schiacciatore irritato, assottigliando gli occhi.  
«E allora?» replicò Simone, con un largo sorriso. «Recuperiamo!»  
Non sapeva da dove gli veniva tutto questo entusiasmo, ma si sentiva pieno di energia positiva che cercava di trasmettere a tutta la squadra. Dovevano restare uniti per aver una speranza di sfondare il muro americano.  
Ivan scosse la testa, ritrovandosi a sorridere a sua volta.  
«Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo» riprese lo Zar, vedendo Lanza raggiungerli «ma meno male che c’è Pippo.»  
Si riferiva a tutte le schiacciate che lui aveva fallito contro il muro degli USA, rispetto agli scambi vincenti tra Simone e Filippo, che invece avevano portato punti preziosi nel loro tabellone.  
«Caro Ivan, ci vuole tempo per sviluppare la sintonia dei Gianza!» esclamò Filippo, guadagnandosi una spinta scherzosa da parte dello schiacciatore. «Non te la devi prendere!»  
Il fischio dell’arbitro mise fine alle chiacchiere e da bordo campo lanciarono una palla ad Ivan che si preparava alla battuta.  
Simone seguì con la coda dell’occhio la maschera di concentrazione che era il volto del compagno, mentre teneva la palla tra le mani, chiudeva gli occhi per mezzo secondo, per poi prendere la rincorsa e saltare.  
Lo stadio e la panchina italiana proruppero in un boato per l’ace che si era appena portato a casa.  
Simone saltò entusiasta abbracciandosi coi compagni e sorrise ad Ivan, mimandogli un “Te l’avevo detto” con le labbra.  
Il compagno gli rispose con una pacca sul sedere, mentre gli passava accanto dirigendosi a fondo campo per battere di nuovo.

  
*

_(Secondo set)_

Di nuovo pari. Di nuovo si rincorrevano punto a punto e Simone cominciava a sentirsi addosso la pressione di quella partita. Erano avanti di un set, ma in un costante testa a testa alla fine del secondo.  
Si scostò i capelli bagnati dalla fronte, mentre, stretto ai compagni, teneva lo sguardo puntato in alto per un video challenge richiesto dalla panchina italiana.  
La mano di Ivan stretta al suo fianco gli infondeva fiducia e si voltò in quella direzione, osservando l’espressione rabbiosa e gli occhi iniettati di sangue dello schiacciatore.  
Simone lo osservò ammirato, perché nonostante l’evidente ira che lo pervadeva e che l’aveva fatto urlare durante tutta la durata del set, riusciva a mantenere alta la guardia, come solo un giocatore come lui poteva fare. Non era spaventato da quegli americani che non gli avevano lasciato segnare che pochi punti e sembrava avessero fatto catenaccio contro di lui. Le sue schiacciate di fuoco tornavano sistematicamente indietro contro il granitico muro statunitense e Ivan si ritrovava ogni volta a tirare giù una sequela di Santi dal calendario da far impallidire chiunque.  
Eppure non si arrendeva, faceva il lavoro sporco nelle retrovie, si buttava a recuperare palloni, all’occorrenza alzava a Lanza e a Juantorena che facevano punto al posto suo.  
La moviola dette ragione agli americani e, mentre si riposizionavano in campo e davano il tempo allo staff chino a pulire in fretta a terra, Simone si accorse di nuovo delle occhiate velenose che Anderson lanciava ad Ivan di là dalla rete.  
Si scoprì a sorriderne, avvicinandosi a Zaytsev.  
«Ma che hai fatto ad Anderson? Ti guarda in un modo!» lo prese in giro, cercando di distrarlo dalla tensione accumulata «Non è che-?»  
L’insinuazione di Simone fece scoppiare a ridere Ivan.  
«Matt, dici?» esclamò, alzando un sopracciglio con aria furba.  
Giannelli si morse la lingua, maledicendosi per quel giochetto che già gli si stava rivoltando contro, mentre borbottava “Ah, ora si chiama Matt, eh?” tra sé e sé.  
«Comunque… no, non c’ho mai pensato.» concluse Ivan, facendogli la linguaccia. «Anche se, ora che me l’hai fatto notare, chi non vorrebbe farselo? Avanti, guardalo!»  
Simone si voltò dall’altra parte, mascherando l’imbarazzo che l’aveva colto, non prima di aver poco delicatamente mandato il compagno a quel paese, e ignorando il proprio sorriso involontario, ogni volta che udiva quella risata maliziosa uscire dalle labbra di Ivan.  
 

* *

_(Terzo set)_

Nel momento in cui vide Blengini chiamare il cambio, Simone percepì un fischio invadergli le orecchie.  
Uno sguardo di là dalla rete gli rimandò l’immagine degli americani che si incitavano a vicenda, carichi come mai prima. Sentiva le loro risate nella sua testa, distintamente. Ridevano di lui.  
Che diamine stava succedendo? Il mondo si era improvvisamente capovolto senza avvisarli e stavano cadendo come birilli sotto gli attacchi degli statunitensi.  
Vide Sottile e Vettori pronti per entrare e si avviò a testa china fuori dal campo, appena dietro Ivan.  
Gli lanciò un’occhiata e lo vide scaraventare la paletta gialla col suo numero tra le sedie, per poi accasciarsi su una di esse, affondando la testa in un asciugamano.  
Si sedette nella penultima sedia della fila, senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dalla metà campo italiana, da quel che rimaneva della sua squadra.  
Era un maledetto incubo, ecco cos’era.  
All’ennesimo punto degli Stati Uniti, abbassò la testa solo per sentir chiamare un ulteriore cambio e vedere Pippo e Osmany finire a loro volta in panchina.  
Fissò le proprie mani, come se non gli appartenessero. Non a lui che era stato premiato come miglior palleggiatore all’ultimo europeo. Tremavano senza controllo.  
I suoi occhi registrarono un movimento alla sua destra, una mano con le dita fasciate che gli si posava sul ginocchio e lo stringeva.  
Percepiva tutto ovattato intorno a sé, non riusciva a distinguere nulla che non fosse il battito del proprio cuore che gli rimbombava nella testa.  
All’improvviso si sentì afferrare per il mento e voltare di forza alla sua destra.  
Ivan lo guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate e un’espressione grave.  
«Simone!» esclamò arrabbiato, tenendolo ancora per la mascella.  
Giannelli non reagì, immobile in quella posizione, ma con la coda dell’occhio tornò a osservare il campo da gioco e un altro muro degli americani contro un attacco di Vettori.  
Gli veniva da piangere.  
«Simo, guardami, oh!» stavolta Ivan gridò e finalmente, ottenuta l’attenzione del palleggiatore, lasciò la presa. Voltò la sedia verso di lui.  
«Lascia stare, ormai il set è andato.» poggiò entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia del ragazzo, come a fargli sentire che gli era accanto. «Non pensarci, ricominciamo dal quarto.»  
Simone sgranò gli occhi, incredulo alle parole dello Zar.  
«Ma… come fai a stare così?» esclamò scuotendo la testa, come se fosse stato insultato. «C-come fai a fare finta d-di niente, a… a pensare al prossimo, quando tutto sta andando-?»  
 _Di merda. A puttane. Allo scatafascio. Uno schifo._  
 _Tutto quello per cui avevano lavorato così tanto._  
Si arrese al fiato che gli si era spezzato in gola e rimase con le labbra socchiuse, a boccheggiare.  
Come fosse in apnea, i polmoni gli bruciavano e il respiro faticava ad uscire, mentre il cuore pompava a velocità folle.  
Non aveva più il controllo del proprio corpo, come se stesse vivendo una maledetta esperienza extracorporea.  
Continuava a fissare Zaytsev, con gli occhi sgranati e il terrore che gli correva sotto la pelle, mentre l’espressione dell’altro restava concentrata su di lui.  
«Respira.» gli ordinò Ivan, ma Simone si ritrovò a scuotere la testa, negando di poter fare anche solo un’azione semplice come quella.  
«Avanti, piano.»insistette il compagno e Giannelli cercò di imitare la bocca dello schiacciatore che inspirava ed espirava lentamente. «Respira, così, con calma.»  
Lo Zar continuava a mantenere quel contatto visivo, a guidarlo e nel giro di un paio di minuti, il palleggiatore sentì il cuore rallentare, così come il respiro stava tornando normale.  
Solo allora vide il compagno afferrare la propria bottiglia d’acqua mezza piena, svuotarla sull’asciugamano e premerglielo a cavallo del collo.  
«Sto facendo un casino.» borbottò arrabbiato, stringendo i pugni. «Sono troppo prevedibile, troppo lento. Perché mi hanno convocato, perché?»  
Si ritrovò a scuotere la testa, senza ragionare, senza pensare alle parole che gli uscivano dalle labbra.  
«Con Travica non sarebbe successo.»  
Si ammutolì, non appena sentì uno schiaffetto sulla gota e rialzò i suoi occhi tristi sul compagno.  
«Simo, non farmi incazzare più di quanto non lo sia già.» il ringhio che Ivan gli rivolse gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena. «E adesso sta’ zitto e ascoltami bene.»  
Le parole che seguirono, Simone pensò che mai le avrebbe dimenticate.  
Ivan lo guardava con occhi così seri che era impossibile non starlo a sentire e credergli.  
«In questa squadra siamo tutti sostituibili, me compreso.» cominciò Ivan, serio come mai prima. «Tutti tranne te.»  
Giannelli s’immobilizzò.  
«Sei quello che si è dovuto mettere in gioco più di tutti, per farti prendere sul serio e guadagnarti questa maglia.» gli occhi di Ivan non lo lasciavano un secondo, mentre gli afferrava un lembo della divisa della Nazionale. «Perché quando sei arrivato eri un dannato ragazzino e adesso stai diventando più grande di tutti noi messi insieme.»  
Simone sentì un improvviso groppo in gola e gli posò la mano su una ginocchiera, era l’unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento.  
«Sei totalmente imprevedibile e t’inventi delle giocate pazzesche.» sorrise Ivan, specialmente con gli occhi. «Capisci tutto con uno sguardo, sai sempre dove siamo -non so davvero come diamine fai- e servi sempre la palla con una precisione millimetrica.»  
«Quando mi fai quei palleggi all’indietro, quando mi dai le spalle, ma sai lo stesso che ci sono,» concluse Ivan, al termine di quella tirata. «mi mandi fuori di testa.»  
Simone deglutì a vuoto, a corto di parole, di nuovo, ma caricato di una nuova energia.  
 _Dio, se ne era innamorato._  
Sentì il fischio della fine del set e le urla di Blengini che li radunava tutti intorno a sé.  
«Anderson ha un conto aperto con me, da Firenze.» sorrise Ivan, mentre si alzava e gli allungava una mano che Simone afferrò prontamente. «Andiamo a fargli male.»  
 

* * *

_(Quarto set)_

Erano tornati a divertirsi e la qualità del gioco ne aveva subito riguadagnato.  
Giocare col sorriso sulle labbra, quello era lo slancio che era mancato fino ad allora, insieme all’unità del gruppo.  
Ad ogni punto fatto, Blengini li incitava ad abbracciarsi, a fare squadra, a sostenersi a vicenda.  
Finalmente Simone risentiva quel fuoco dentro che sembrava aver momentaneamente perso. Gli faceva stringere i denti e, anche se gli bruciavano le mani e giocava da due ore una partita che pareva non finire mai, teneva la testa alta e gli occhi non perdevano un attimo di vista quel pallone giallo blu che era tornato ad essergli amico.  
 _Sei più grande di tutti noi messi insieme._  
La voce di Ivan gli risuonava nelle orecchie, mentre si spostava ovunque nel campo, a tenere vive le giocate, mentre prendeva la rincorsa su un pallone tornato indietro da un muro avversario e schiantava una martellata laddove, davanti a lui, non si era fermato nessuno, perché da un palleggiatore non ci si aspettavano proprio certi attacchi.  
 _Sei insostituibile._  
Sorrideva e cercava le mani dei compagni, e gli occhi di Ivan, carico per continuare a portare a casa un punto dietro l’altro, fino a mettere ko l’avversario. Perché quella semifinale era un maledetto incontro di boxe, un cazzotto dietro l’altro, con l’avversario che si rialzava sempre, anche all’ultimo secondo, e tornava a fare male come prima e anche di più.  
 _T’inventi delle giocate pazzesche._  
Maledisse di nuovo i muri americani, impenetrabili, sentendo le grida di Osmany che non riusciva a passare, e con gli occhi puntati in alto seguì la palla che dalle mani di Lanza stava andando verso Ivan, il quale sapeva stare arrivando dietro di lui.  
Non l’aveva alzata bene quella palla, Pippo, ma l’aveva tenuta abbastanza alta da permettergli di subentrare al posto di Ivan e schiacciare nel corridoio libero che aveva davanti. Un'altra volta senza che gli americani se l’aspettassero e lasciandoli spesati a guardarsi tra di loro.  
Nel tornare a terra si sbilanciò e finì disteso sul campo, mentre Blengini saltava come un pazzo e Ivan lo tirava su e gli rideva nell’orecchio.  
Un’ondata di energia lo travolse e corse ad abbracciarsi coi compagni che gli gridavano quanto fosse stato grande. La mano di Ivan si posò sulla sua nuca e lo tirò a sé.  
«Questa me la paghi.» lo sentì assicurargli, mentre incontrava i suoi occhi infiammati di grinta.  
Simone si limitò a sorridergli, mentre si allontanava a fondo campo e prendeva al volo un pallone.  
 _Oh, non vedeva l’ora._  
 

* * * *

_(Tie Break)_

Il cuore gli stava scoppiando, mentre scattava in avanti per un’alzata ad Osmany e il conseguente punto.  
Erano inarrestabili, in quel finale al cardiopalma.  
Ivan si era caricato la squadra sulle spalle e con tre ace in fila li aveva portati all’ultimo set.  
Finalmente coordinati al millimetro, erano un'unica mente e un unico braccio che martellava sul campo americano, senza sbagliare più.  
Ormai non c’erano più ruoli definiti e ognuno finiva per fare un lavoro non suo, pur di portare a termine quell’impresa titanica, per prendersi quella finale che mancava da troppi anni alla Nazionale.  
Simone metteva a segno muri, Pippo alzava e Colaci, con un pizzico di fortuna, aveva appena fatto punto in ricezione su una difficilissima battuta americana.  
 _Un libero che faceva punto._  
Simone rise al pensiero di quanto a lungo Max avrebbe rinfacciato al resto della squadra quell’azione.  
La panchina italiana era scattata in piedi gridando, insieme al boato dello stadio, in cui risuonava un unico urlo, all’unisono.  
ITALIA! ITALIA! ITALIA!  
Tutti tifavano loro e fischiavano gli americani, che ormai facevano un errore dopo l’altro.  
Simone non voleva pensare che mancava solo un maledettissimo punto.  
 _Un punto, solo uno._  
Se lo ripeté come un mantra nella testa, quando si immobilizzò alla vista delle braccia in alto di Buti e la palla che ricadeva a terra, dall’altra parte.  
Le gambe gli cedettero immediatamente e si ritrovò sdraiato su quel campo che li aveva appena incoronati vincitori.  
Si coprì il viso con le mani, mentre non riusciva a sentire neanche il battito del suo cuore tante erano le grida che percepiva intorno a sé.  
Ce l’avevano fatta, tutti insieme. Erano ad un passo dall’Olimpo.  
Sentì il peso di due corpi schiacciarlo, che lo prendevano per la maglietta e urlavano di gioia.  
Era un sogno a cui non si era nemmeno concesso di pensare troppo, uno di quelli che rimanevano relegati nella mente di tanti, impolverati, fino a scomparire.  
Invece era più vivo che mai, quel sogno, e si stava concretizzando, lo sentiva solido e reale quanto il pallone che aveva tenuto tra le mani fino a un secondo prima.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò davanti la mano di Filippo e i suoi occhi che brillavano.  
Si tirò su e lo abbracciò forte, mentre ridevano, senza riuscire a credere davvero a cosa stava succedendo.  
Osmany si liberò dall’abbraccio di un altro compagno per raggiungerlo e prendergli la testa tra le mani e ripetergli quant’era stato grande.  
Simone non lo stava più ascoltando, la testa voltata in direzione di Ivan che stava ancora attaccato a Buti, sembrava non avesse proprio l’intenzione di lasciare quel compagno che aveva segnato l’ultimo punto.  
Sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori.  
Giannelli sentì Juantorena spingerlo via e si fece largo tra i compagni che festeggiavano, fino ad incrociare gli occhi azzurri dello Zar.  
In due falcate gli fu addosso e gli strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando quel momento. Lo sentì arretrare di due passi, per non perdere l’equilibrio e stringerlo a sua volta.  
Gli sembrò di riprendere a respirare solo in quell’attimo, dopo un’apnea durata due ore e mezza, anzi no, durata tutta una vita, solo per arrivare a quel giorno, solo per essere stretto lì, dalle braccia di Ivan.  
«Ce l’abbiamo fatta.» sentì Ivan ripetergli all’orecchio. «Ce l’hai fatta.»  
Tirò su col naso, accorgendosi solo in quel momento delle lacrime che gli colavano lungo il viso e cominciò a ridere, senza riuscire più a smettere.  
 

 * * * * *

   
   



	14. 14.

**14.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
Le mani di Simone avevano ripreso a tremare e di conseguenza non riusciva ad inserire la tessera magnetica nella serratura per poter entrare nella propria camera.  
Con gli occhi chiusi, poggiò la fronte sul legno della porta, inspirando profondamente.  
Tuttavia, in quel momento non era l’angoscia o il panico che lo rendevano agitato.  
Una mano risalì dal suo fianco fino al petto e un corpo solido gli si schiacciò addosso.  
«Ne hai ancora per molto, Giannelli?»  
Si chiese come potesse essere sempre in bilico tra la voglia di prendere a schiaffi il compagno e lo scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
Riuscì appena a voltarsi e poggiò la schiena alla porta, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Ti ricordo che ho anche un nome.» si finse irritato. «Così, per dire.»  
Fissò quegli occhi azzurri farsi sempre più vicini finché non sentì la bocca di Ivan premersi contro la sua e farlo smettere di pensare.  
«E io ti ricordo che siamo in mezzo a un corridoio.» esalò Ivan, mentre scendeva sul suo collo «Così, per dire.»  
Simone rise con la consapevolezza che l’intero piano era deserto, che gli altri compagni erano a festeggiare da tutt’altra parte, e si sentì sfilare la tessera dalle mani.  
La serratura scattò un attimo dopo.  
«Vedi, non era così difficile.» esclamò Ivan, con la solita sfacciataggine.  
Simone indietreggiò, quando la porta si allentò dietro di lui e quasi caracollarono all’interno, senza mai staccarsi.  
Ivan rise, mentre rischiavano di inciampare sui loro stessi piedi, e si fermò un attimo con la schiena poggiata all’armadio nell’ingresso.  
«Ivan.» sussurrò Simone, con la fronte poggiata a quella del compagno.  
L’altro non rispose, se ne stava ad occhi chiusi, mentre riprendeva fiato.  
«Ivan!» ripeté Giannelli, scuotendolo per una spalla.  
«Che c’è?» mormorò Zaytsev, contro la sua bocca.  
Il viso di Simone si aprì in un largo sorriso.  
«Siamo in finale.»  
Ivan rise di nuovo, tirandoselo addosso e abbracciandolo.  
«È almeno la quinta volta che me lo ricordi.» lo prese in giro lo Zar, guadagnandosi una gomitata da parte del palleggiatore.  
«Possibile che non ti faccia nessun effetto?» indagò Simone curioso, staccandosi appena per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Vide il compagno mordersi le labbra, mentre lo guardava di sottecchi.  
Poi arrossì di colpo quando sentì entrambe le mani di Ivan stringere il suo sedere e far scontrare i loro bacini.  
«Nessun effetto non direi.» ghignò, alzando un sopracciglio impertinente.  
Simone non riuscì a trattenere un forte ansito, mentre l’altro prendeva a baciargli la mascella.  
«Sei un…» cominciò Giannelli, senza poter finire, dal momento che l’altro gli aveva preso i lembi inferiori della maglia e gliel’aveva sfilata in un attimo.  
Quelle mani grandi erano dappertutto e non lo lasciavano pensare.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e si attaccò a quelle labbra in un bacio umido e languido, mentre si sentiva schiacciare sul proprio letto.  
«Sono cosa?» riprese la parola Ivan, che era improvvisamente sceso con la bocca sugli addominali scoperti del compagno.  
Simone si agitò sul letto, accaldato da quell’eccitazione che lo lasciava senza fiato, colpendolo ad ondate improvvise. Gli strinse una mano tra i capelli e con l’altra cercava di agguantare la maglia dello Zar, in qualche modo.  
«Un animale» sospirò Simone, sentendo il corpo di Ivan staccarsi dal suo. Riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò con aria interrogativa, seduto sulle sue gambe con le braccia conserte sul petto.  
 _E ancora completamente vestito._  
«Ah sì?» esclamò Ivan, aggrottando la fronte. «Nessuno se n’era mai lamentato prima.»  
Simone si tirò su a sedere e con irritazione attaccò di nuovo la sua bocca, mordendo e succhiando quelle labbra seducenti.  
«Non ci provare nemmeno.» fece con tono di minaccia e si sentì stringere di più, ricadendo poi a peso morto sul letto, mentre finiva per fargli spazio tra le sue gambe.  
Tentò in tutti modi di allungare le mani verso il suo corpo, per spogliarlo di quella maledetta maglia, ma ogni volta che ci provava, lo Zar lo distraeva e lo provocava con carezze sempre più eccitanti, senza farsi toccare.  
«Vuoi stare un po’ fermo, Giannelli?» si lamentò Ivan con uno sbuffo, mentre leccava il pomo d’Adamo del palleggiatore, la sua testa inclinata contro il cuscino.  
Simone strinse i denti, mentre percepiva distintamente le dita di Ivan infilarsi sotto l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni e abbassarglieli, assieme ai boxer.  
Deglutì e prese a respirare affannosamente a bocca aperta, mentre si passava una mano sugli occhi.  
«E tu hai intenzione di restare vestito per sempre?» quasi faticò a riconoscere quel rantolo come la sua stessa voce.  
Ivan non rispose e si limitò a sfiorare appena l’erezione di Simone, osservando le sue reazioni.  
Ripeté quelle carezze accennate un paio di volte, godendo della vista del palleggiatore che si stava mordendo le labbra, pur di trattenersi.  
Quando quelle dita si strinsero finalmente intorno alla sua carne, Simone si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito, inconsciamente andando incontro con i fianchi a quella fonte di piacere.  
Lo sentì fermarsi all’improvviso e spalancò gli occhi, sollevandosi appena sui gomiti.  
«Avevo detto che te l’avrei fatta pagare o no?»  
Simone ci mise un po’ per capire a cosa si riferisse il compagno, la sua mente momentaneamente annebbiata.  
«Sei serio?» borbottò, ricadendo sdraiato, non appena Ivan aveva ripreso a toccarlo con movimenti veloci, rallentando subito dopo. «Mi stai uccidendo.»  
«E tu mi hai rubato una schiacciata.» esclamò Zaytsev, come spiegazione, intanto che gli lasciava umidi baci all’interno della coscia.  
«Hai paura che Chicco si accorga che so farle meglio di te?»  
Sapeva di aver attraversato un confine pericoloso, quando i movimenti di Ivan rallentarono ancora fino a fermarsi del tutto.  
«Attento, ragazzino.»  
Simone si ritrovò a sorridere a quel nomignolo che lo aveva sempre infastidito, facendolo sentire piccolo e infantile.  
Una scossa di piacere lo colse all’improvviso, mentre percepiva la bocca di Ivan concentrata su un particolare punto della sua coscia, che aveva preso a mordere e succhiare rumorosamente.  
 _Gli avrebbe lasciato un maledetto segno._  
La sua eccitazione giaceva abbandonata, cosicché Simone abbassò gli occhi, per poi passarsi una mano tra i capelli, soffocando un nuovo lamento.  
Sarebbe potuto venire in quel preciso istante, nel momento in cui il suo sguardo registrò l’immagine di Ivan, tra le sue cosce oscenamente aperte, che lo fissava con i suoi occhi maledettamente azzurri e si portava l’indice alla bocca, inumidendolo di saliva.  
Gli girava la testa e respirava in maniera ormai irregolare, quando all’improvviso gelò nel sentire dei rumori provenienti dall’ingresso.  
Gli arrivò all’orecchio il rumore della maniglia che girava a vuoto un paio di volte e ringraziò di essersi ricordato di chiudere a chiave.  
Quando avvertì quell’indice bagnato cercare di passare oltre la sua apertura, s’irrigidì e strinse i denti.  
Due sonori pugni contro la porta lo distrassero un attimo dal fastidio di quei movimenti.  
«SIMO!» berciò Filippo dal corridoio. «DAI APRI!»  
L’eccitazione e l’adrenalina che gli scorrevano addosso in quel momento gli impedirono di scoppiare a ridere per il tono scocciato dell’amico.  
Un calore inatteso gli spezzò il respiro in gola, quando la bocca di Ivan si calò sulla sua erezione e una falange umida forzava l’anello di muscoli sottostante.  
Simone si sentiva completamente in balia dello schiacciatore, in un vortice di sensazioni che lo stavano trascinando sempre più giù.  
«Non rispondi?» lo prese in giro Ivan, riprendendo fiato.  
Simone strinse di più gli occhi, nel sentire l’indice completamente dentro di sé. Era una sensazione folle, esaltante e assurda al tempo stesso.  
«Stronzo.» farfugliò, mentre girava la testa e gemeva contro il cuscino.  
 _Dio, se Pippo l’avesse sentito._  
Ivan piegò appena l’indice per ripicca e Simone sentì le gambe tremare distintamente.  
Il bussare alla porta non dava segno di voler smettere.  
«VATTENE, LANZA!» gridò forte Ivan, per poi riprendere a lavorare con la bocca sull’eccitazione di Simone, ormai tesa al limite.  
Giannelli inspirò a pieni polmoni, mentre i movimenti del compagno si facevano veloci e sconnessi, così come il battito del suo cuore. Lo sentiva dappertutto, mentre stringeva le lenzuola tra le mani.  
Si ritrovò a ripetere il nome di Ivan in una nenia, finché il piacere non lo sorprese e lo lasciò definitivamente senza respiro.  
Stava ancora riprendendo fiato, quando sentì Zaytsev lasciarlo andare e lo osservò con occhi ancora offuscati dall’appagamento, mentre si tirava su e si passava il dorso della mano sulla bocca umida, prima di sparire in bagno.  
   
Gli sembrava di aver appena chiuso gli occhi, ma quando li riaprì si accorse che Ivan aveva appaiato i letti e se ne stava sdraiato di traverso sul materasso, con la testa poggiata contro il suo fianco.  
Osservava il soffitto in silenzio.  
Simone allungò una mano sui suoi capelli scompigliati.  
«Ciao.» sussurrò, quando lo vide alzare gli occhi verso di lui e accennare un piccolo sorriso.  
«Devo essermi addormentato, scusa» proseguì Simone «Vuoi che-?»  
Con la mano scese lungo il petto dello Zar, che gli afferrò il polso, fermandolo.  
«Non c’è bisogno.»  
Ciò che implicava quell’affermazione fece arrossire Simone, che cambiò prontamente discorso.  
«Pippo mica è ripassato?» esclamò, provocando una risata da parte del compagno.  
«No, non dopo avermi urlato di andare a fanculo.» rispose Zaytsev, contagiando Simone con quell’ilarità.  
Qualche attimo dopo Simone osservò Ivan allungarsi verso il comodino e afferrare il proprio cellulare.  
«Secondo me, dovremmo mandargli una foto.» esclamò, prendendo a trafficare col telefono.  
Simone si coprì il viso con il lenzuolo.  
«Non esiste proprio.» commentò Giannelli, intanto che cercava di difendersi dagli strattoni dell’altro.  
Si arrese alla fine e sorrise all’espressione soddisfatta di Ivan mentre inviava quel loro selfie al compagno di squadra.  
«Ma gli hai mandato solo la foto?» s’informò subito dopo Simone, mentre Ivan si spostava e si accomodava di fianco a lui.  
«Certo che no.» confessò lo Zar, con aria furba «L’ho anche ringraziato.»  
Simone si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani.  
L’insulto che gli stava per rivolgere fu interrotto dallo squillo del telefono di Ivan.  
«Scrive che vorrebbe cavarsi gli occhi.» rise di gusto Ivan, mentre Simone cercava di trattenersi. «E poi chiede come mai tu sei svestito e io no.»  
Subito dopo un identico suono venne dal cellulare di Simone. Si voltò su un lato e lo afferrò, leggendo il messaggio di Filippo.  
 _È proprio innamorato._  
Simone si morse le labbra sorridendo e spense il telefono, riappoggiandolo sul comodino.  
«Lanza scrive anche a te?» chiese Ivan, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«No, era mia sorella.» mentì, scrollando le spalle, mentre poggiava la testa accanto a quella dell’altro.  
Si godette il silenzio e la vicinanza di Ivan.  
«È stata colpa mia?»  
Quella domanda inaspettata gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia.  
«Di che parli?» Simone si voltò a guardarlo e lo trovò con un’espressione concentrata e improvvisamente tesa.  
«Parlo di quando sei andato nel panico» buttò fuori Ivan e Simone chiuse gli occhi, al ricordo di quanto era successo solo una manciata di ore prima. «e hai nominato Travica.»  
Simone rimase in silenzio, aveva sinceramente sperato che il compagno non riaprisse quel discorso.  
«È per quello che ti ho raccontato, vero?» insistette Ivan, dopo un attimo.  
Simone si voltò verso di lui e gli posò una mano sul braccio. Ivan se ne stava ancora sdraiato sulla schiena con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto e l’altro braccio piegato sotto la testa.  
«No.» rispose senza rifletterci troppo, per poi aggiustare il tiro «Non lo so, forse.»  
Lo sentì tendersi sotto il suo tocco e il cuore gli si strinse nel petto.  
«Ivan, è stato un insieme di cose» cercò di spiegare Simone, in maniera confusa «Il set andava come andava e non lo so cosa mi è scattato, non mi era mai capitata una cosa del genere.»  
Sperava sinceramente di non sperimentarlo mai più, quel non riuscire a respirare, a pensare, l’aveva terrorizzato.  
«Comunque quello che ti ho detto in panchina vale sempre.»  
Aveva voltato il viso, l’aveva trafitto con quell’espressione seria e Simone in quel momento se ne era innamorato ancora un po’ di più.  
«Secondo te come ho fatto a superare gli altri due set?»  
L’abbraccio che ne seguì lo rimise in pace con il mondo e Simone chiuse gli occhi, la testa poggiata alla spalla dell’altro.  
Si era quasi addormentato, quando udì nuovamente la voce di Ivan.  
«Simo, siamo in finale.» bisbigliò contro la sua tempia «Siamo in finale, cazzo.»  
Simone si limitò a ridere, contagiando Ivan, mentre stretti l’uno all’altro sognavano già quell’ultima partita.  



	15. 15.

**15.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  


  
_You did not dare say a single word_  
_I did not dare ask for something more_  
_I've kept my questions secret deep inside_  
_But I wish I could have let you know about_  


 

Quella mattina, Simone si stava lavando i denti, quando sentì bussare alla porta.  
Lanciò un’occhiata ad Ivan di là dal vetro smerigliato della doccia e respirò lentamente, allontanando lo sguardo.  
Quando aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti ad un Filippo con le braccia conserte, si lasciò andare ad un largo sorriso.  
Lanza lo scansò malamente e si infilò nella stanza, sbuffando.  
«Filo, dai!» lo chiamò Simone, seguendolo all’interno e trovandolo sdraiato sul suo letto, con gli occhi chiusi.  
Lanza grugnì in risposta, coprendosi la fronte con un braccio.  
«Dì al tuo amico che ho bisogno di farmi una doccia.»  
Proprio in quel momento Simone sentì dei passi raggiungerlo e si ritrovò davanti un Ivan sorridente, con un asciugamano stretto ai fianchi e un altro con cui si stava asciugando i capelli.  
Lanza si rialzò dal letto con enorme fatica, barcollando in direzione del bagno, senza far caso ad Ivan.  
«Dormito male, Pippo?»  
Simone cercò di zittire Zaytsev con una gomitata, ma si guadagnò soltanto la presa ferrea della mano dello schiacciatore stretta attorno ai suoi polsi.  
Lanza si fermò prima di entrare nel bagno e scoccò un’occhiataccia in direzione dei due.  
«Osmany, appena posa la testa sul cuscino, comincia a russare, non so se mi spiego.» sbadigliò rumorosamente Pippo, scatenando l’ilarità di Ivan. «Quanto manca a tornare a Trento, quanto?!»  
Subito dopo si era chiuso la porta alle spalle e li aveva lasciati nuovamente soli.  
Simone considerò che nel giro di tre giorni sarebbero rientrati in Italia e la prospettiva di riabbracciare la sua famiglia non lo entusiasmava tanto quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Si era ritrovato spesso a considerare come sarebbe stato con Ivan, una volta finito il ritiro, e l’ansia lo attanagliava ogni volta che pensava anche solo di accennare la cosa allo schiacciatore.  
Il fatto che lui a settembre avrebbe giocato a Perugia, di per sé aiutava.  
Per lo meno si trovavano nello stesso Stato.  
Fu distratto da quei pensieri dal pizzicare della barba di Ivan contro il suo collo e si spostò per incontrare la sua bocca in un lungo bacio. Si chiese perché non potesse essere sempre così semplice come in quel momento, ma forse quella era solo la sciocca fantasia di un ragazzino.  
«Ivan, sai che camera tua è da un’altra parte, vero?» esclamò Lanza, rientrando in mutande nella stanza e chinandosi a raccogliere dal fondo del letto i vestiti di Zaytsev, per poi tirarglieli addosso.  
Un paio di nocche bussarono sulla porta.  
«È aperto!» gridò Filippo senza pensare, e Simone sbarrò gli occhi in direzione di Ivan.  
Sospirò di sollievo, vedendo la testa di Osmany sbirciare dentro la stanza.  
Trascorse qualche attimo di silenzio, mentre il cubano osservava uno per uno gli occupanti della camera.  
Prima Pippo che, abbassando gli occhi, si accorse di indossare ancora solo le mutande.  
Poi Simone, che aveva su almeno i pantaloni della tuta e si grattava la testa imbarazzato.  
Infine Ivan, con un gomito poggiato sulla spalla di Giannelli e l’asciugamano stretto in vita, lo guardava con un sorrisetto impertinente.  
Osmany sospirò e si aggiustò gli occhiali dalla montatura nera sul naso.  
«Non dite una parola!» troncò qualsiasi tipo di commento da parte degli altri alzando una mano. «Proseguite la vostra…festicciola come se non vi avessi mai interrotto, prego.»  
La porta si chiuse dietro di lui e subito dopo Ivan esplose in una grassa risata, mentre Lanza s’infilava nell’armadio borbottando insulti all’indirizzo dello Zar e Giannelli si copriva il viso arrossato con le mani.  
   
Simone era sempre attento, sempre concentrato in ogni situazione, specialmente se era l’allenatore che parlava di quell’ultima partita, la più importante.  
Tuttavia si era trovato ad ascoltare di punti deboli, attacchi e schemi solo con un orecchio. Il resto della sua mente era focalizzata da tutt’altra parte.  
Cercava di non darlo a vedere, soprattutto ad Ivan, ma quella situazione a dir poco sospesa lo stava facendo diventare matto.  
Il non sapere cosa sarebbe successo nel giro di 72 ore lo innervosiva non poco.  
Si era prefigurato diversi scenari di possibili conversazioni con lo schiacciatore, nessuno dei quali era idilliaco.  
Alla fine di quell’incontro con la squadra, Blengini li aveva lasciati liberi fino a che, dopo pranzo, non si sarebbero trovati in palestra per l’allenamento.  
In quel momento Simone aveva preso coraggio a due mani e si era affacciato nella camera di Ivan.  
«Ehi.» lo salutò, mentre l’altro rispondeva con un sorriso. «C’è Osmany?»  
Ivan alzò la testa dal telefono che stava tenendo in mano.  
«No, credo sia da…Bira? In realtà non so dov’è sparito.» rispose scrollando le spalle.  
Simone si sedette sul letto di Juantorena e vi si lasciò cadere sopra, con un sospiro.  
Non sapeva come togliersi quel peso dallo stomaco.  
«Che hai?»  
Ivan lo guardava serio, con la testa appena inclinata di lato.  
«Sei stato distratto tutto il giorno. Sei preoccupato per domani?»  
Simone accennò un sorriso e si rilassò un attimo. Forse si era fatto troppi pensieri inutili, forse aveva finito per crearsi angosce che nemmeno esistevano. Gli riecheggiarono improvvisamente in testa le parole che Ivan gli aveva rivolto per calmarlo dal suo attacco di panico.  
Sapeva che si era sinceramente preoccupato per lui.  
«No, non per quello. È che pensavo…» cominciò, sollevandosi sui gomiti «…che fra tre giorni rientriamo in Italia.»  
Lasciò cadere il discorso, attendendo una risposta da parte di Ivan, che si era limitato a ricambiare il suo sguardo.  
Poi il cellulare del compagno aveva preso a squillare.  
Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, notando come il viso di Ivan aveva cambiato espressione all’istante, nel momento in cui aveva chinato gli occhi e aveva letto il nome che lampeggiava sullo schermo.  
Lo vide stringere la mascella e lasciar suonare il telefono un altro paio di volte, prima di decidere di alzarsi.  
«Devo rispondere, scusami.» lo Zar si allontanò in direzione della porta d’ingresso.  
«Ciao papà.»  
Simone proprio non voleva star lì ad ascoltare una conversazione privata, ma era impensierito, soprattutto perché sembrava che non ci fosse proprio nulla da sentire.  
Quel dialogo era chiaramente a senso unico, mentre Ivan faceva avanti e indietro tra la porta e l’armadio ripetendo di continuo dei “Sì, lo so, lo so” sempre più nervosi.  
Fu quando sentì la telefonata degenerare in urla, in quello che doveva essere russo, che si allontanò in silenzio verso il piccolo terrazzo antistante, accostandosi la portafinestra alle spalle.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vedeva Ivan gesticolare animatamente, spostandosi da una parte all’altra della stanza, senza fermarsi un attimo.  
Strinse con forza la ringhiera tra le mani e incassò la testa nelle spalle, concentrandosi sul panorama che aveva davanti, più che sulla scena che si stava consumando all’interno.  
Era difficile non immischiarsi, non correre dentro e sederglisi accanto per tentare di calmarlo.  
Quell’agitazione durò per altri dieci minuti buoni, quando dentro alla stanza calò improvvisamente una quiete quasi preoccupante.  
 

  
_A time when I would have said_  
_Wait, and please stay  
Did you mean to push me away?_  


   
Simone rientrò in punta di piedi, giusto in tempo per vedere Ivan che fissava ancora quel telefono, come fosse un corpo estraneo nella sua mano, per poi lanciarlo contro la parete, su cui impattò con un suono sordo.  
Il palleggiatore sentì il respiro fermarglisi in gola, mentre in due passi fu accanto al compagno.  
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla tesa e lo sentì allontanarsi immediatamente da quel contatto, come se bruciasse.  
«Ivan, che è-?» aveva cominciato a chiedergli, quando l’altro si voltò di scatto verso di lui.  
Lo fissò con occhi iniettati e le labbra chiuse in una linea dura.  
«Lasciami stare, non ho un cazzo di attacco di panico.» ribatté duramente, voltandosi di nuovo e stringendosi due dita alla base del naso, inspirando profondamente. «Sono solo incazzato.»  
Simone deglutì un groppo che gli era salito in gola, ma non desistette e gli girò attorno ponendoglisi di nuovo davanti.  
«Vattene, Giannelli!» esclamò Ivan, alzando la voce e girandosi per tornare all’interno della camera.  
Simone respirò profondamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli, non sapendo come approcciarglisi.  
Lo Zar sembrava un animale in gabbia, mentre si spostava da una parte all’altra senza posa e il palleggiatore sapeva benissimo cosa stava cercando di fare l’altro, voleva allontanarlo.  
«No, non me ne vado.» ribatté con tono fermo e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non finché non mi dici che è successo al telefono.»  
Poi sentì Ivan ridere e rabbrividì. Era un suono cupo e amaro che rappresentava bene la maschera che stava indossando lo schiacciatore in quel momento davanti a lui.  
«Ma cosa vuoi, eh? Cosa vuoi?» gli fece Ivan, arrivandogli in un attimo ad un passo dal viso. «Pensi di conoscermi perché siamo stati insieme un paio di volte?»  
Si sentì spingere verso la parete, mentre con un dito puntato sul suo petto Ivan continuava a urlargli contro.  
«Non so che ti sei messo in testa, ragazzino.» lo sentì sbuffargli addosso con strafottenza. «Non sei la mia dannata fidanzata.»  
Simone assottigliò gli occhi, mentre un’ondata di rabbia lo investiva, colpendolo con una frustata.  
In un attimo si scrollò di dosso Ivan e lo fissò con risentimento.  
«No, infatti.»  
Il cuore gli martellava nelle tempie.  
«E chissà perché anche l’ultima non c’ha messo molto a piantarti.» sputò fuori velenosamente. «Perché sei uno stronzo idiota, ecco perché.»  
Simone respirava affannosamente e si odiò nell’istante dopo che quelle parole gli erano uscite dalla bocca.  
Ivan se ne stava in piedi davanti a lui, il viso arrossato e una vena che gli pulsava sul lato del collo.  
«Bene, ora puoi anche andare via.» gli suggerì, allungando il braccio in direzione della porta.  
Simone temporeggiò ancora, restando immobile.  
«Me ne vado io, allora.»  
Appena sentì sbattere la porta, Simone chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la testa contro la parete, respirando lentamente per calmarsi.  
Un attimo dopo era già uscito nel corridoio e si era ritrovato di fronte Juantorena.  
Simone ingoiò un boccone amaro, vedendo dietro di lui le facce di Colaci e Antonov che dalla porta aperta della loro camera lo fissavano confusi.  
«Che cavolo è successo a Ivan?» esclamò il cubano, mentre Simone si voltava e notava altre porte aperte e altrettanti compagni di squadra affacciati sul corridoio «Tutto il piano l’ha sentito urlare.»  
Simone tornò a guardare Osmany e sospirò sconfortato.  
«Era al telefono con suo padre» cominciò Simone, ancora incredulo per quanto appena accaduto «poi ha cominciato a litigare in russo, ho cercato di farlo ragionare, ma credo di aver solo peggiorato le cose…»  
Osmany si passò una mano sul viso, gonfiando le guance.  
«Merda.» esalò subito dopo, girando la testa nella direzione in cui era sparito Ivan. «Ci penso io.»  
 

  
_Would you want to know what I've been through?_  
_(Through all this time... all this time)_  
_And you've been and you will be a part of me_ _(That I can't find)  
And you've been forgiven for your silence_  


   
Quando Simone raggiunse la palestra sentì le voci alterate di Ivan e Osmany a diversi passi di distanza e si fermò col cuore in gola dietro l’angolo della porta socchiusa.  
«Tu lo sai quanto ho faticato per scrollarmi il suo cognome di dosso! Per essere Ivan, invece del figlio di!»  
Simone si appiattì contro il muro, chiudendo gli occhi, combattuto se fosse giusto ascoltare quella conversazione. Gli sembrava di farlo fin troppo spesso, ma rifletté che Ivan non gli aveva lasciato alcuna scelta.  
Quelle grida rabbiose lo divoravano dall’interno e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
«Si permette di dare consigli, per questa cazzo di medaglia!» aveva ripreso fiato Ivan, con la voce spezzata. «Tu lo sai e allora perché te ne stai lì a giudicarmi?»  
Un attimo di silenzio e la voce relativamente calma di Osmany gli arrivò alle orecchie.  
«Io non ti sto giudicando. Dico solo che ormai non sei più un bambino, certe cose bisogna lasciarsele alle spalle a un certo punto.»  
Ivan aveva ricominciato a lamentarsi e sentì i suoi passi pesanti vagare per la palestra.  
«L’hai mandato a fanculo? Va bene. Ma bisogna crescere, Ivan. Non puoi reagire così ogni volta che c’è qualcosa che non va come vuoi tu.»  
Simone si ritrovò a sgranare gli occhi, quando non sentì alcuna replica da parte dello Zar. Osmany era riuscito a zittirlo e forse a calmarlo? Il palleggiatore si ritrovò a pregare che fosse così.  
«E poi lasciati dire un’altra cosa. Giannelli non c’entra nulla con questa storia e lo stai trascinando giù con te. Ma non lo vedi come sta?»  
Simone smise di respirare per un attimo e si piantò le unghie nei palmi stretti delle mani.  
«Ma che stai dicendo? Che c’entra Giannelli?»  
La voce di Ivan, di nuovo rabbiosa, risuonava nella palestra.  
«Puta madre, Ivan!»  
In un altro momento avrebbe riso di quell’insulto, perché Osmany che perdeva il controllo era una cosa più unica che rara, e quel pensiero non fece che preoccuparlo di più.  
«Quel ragazzo è completamente innamorato di te, che Dio lo aiuti! Lo so io, lo sa Lanza e lo sai benissimo anche tu! Smettila di far finta di niente!»  
Simone si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete, fino a sedersi a terra, mentre sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
«Os, non ti immischiare.»  
«No, stavolta non lascio stare Ivan.» il cubano rispose al ringhio dell’altro alzando la voce. «Lo stai rovinando.»  
Ivan rise.  
«Cosa? Tu sei pazzo, non sto rovinando proprio nessuno.»  
«Tu lo sei, se pensi questo.»  
La voce dura di Juantorena sembrava non lasciar spazio a repliche, finché lo Zar non riprese la parola, con tono improvvisamente triste.  
«Allora lascia che io dica una cosa a te.»  
Giannelli si passò una mano tra i capelli, senza aver idea di cosa ci facesse ancora lì, o di come sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi e guardare di nuovo in faccia gli altri compagni.  
«Simone è fortunato, perché ha te e ha Lanza.»  
Ivan sembrava di nuovo calmo, di nuovo consapevole di quello che stava dicendo.  
«Io non avevo nessuno quando Dragan ha rovinato me.»  
Simone alzò la testa quando lo sentì uscire a passi svelti dalla palestra e sparire lungo il corridoio, senza accorgersi di lui.  
Si lasciò andare con la testa contro il muro e distese le gambe, mentre non poteva far altro che chiedersi se Ivan l’avrebbe mai visto veramente.  
 

  
_and I hope,_  
_I hope there will be better days_  



	16. 16.

**16.**

 

  
[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)   


  
La giornata era trascorsa in maniera ovattata, in una bolla, e a Simone era parso di spostarsi come un automa da una parte all’altra, senza rendersi bene conto di cosa stesse facendo.  
Ricordava di essersi sentito tirare su da terra da Osmany, una volta che era uscito dalla palestra e l’aveva trovato seduto lì, con gli occhi rossi, a fissare il vuoto.  
Il resto del tempo l’aveva passato mettendo su una bella maschera, mentre cercava di far fruttare quell’ultimo allenamento, sforzandosi di non far caso alle occhiate curiose dei compagni e ai loro parlottii ogni volta che Ivan passava. Nessuno l’aveva avvicinato, nemmeno a cena, ancora troppo circondato da quell’aura nera che faceva temere il peggio a chiunque.  
Finalmente in camera, Simone poteva riposare, sfinito da quella giornata lunga e a dir poco complicata.  
Filippo, dal canto suo, se ne stava seduto sul proprio letto, senza staccare lo sguardo preoccupato dall’amico.  
A fatica si accorse di qualcuno che stava bussando alla porta, perso com’era nei suoi pensieri.  
Tirò fuori la testa da sotto il cuscino e si mise seduto sul letto, mentre Filippo con passi lenti si avviava ad aprire la porta.  
«Che vuoi?»  
Il tono aspro di Pippo lo mise subito in allarme e un brivido gli corse sotto la pelle.  
«Devo parlare con Simone.»  
La voce di Ivan lo trafisse da parte a parte e gli fece riconsiderare l’idea di infilarsi nuovamente sotto le lenzuola e nascondervisi come un bambino che di notte aveva paura dei mostri.  
«Per oggi hai fatto abbastanza.»  
Non avrebbe mai voluto associare una voce così dura a Filippo, lui che era l’allegria fatta persona. Non voleva vedere anche lui trasformato in qualcun altro da quel tir di nome Zaytsev. Bastava lui.  
Sentì Ivan mormorare qualcosa di non definito, sbuffando.  
«Vattene prima che ti prenda a pugni.»  
Simone si ritrovò a sorridere, in un moto di affetto nei confronti di Filippo, anche se la strafottente replica di Ivan non tardò a manifestarsi.  
«Mi piacerebbe vederti provare.»  
«Se non sparisci subito, non dovrai aspettare molto.»  
Giannelli, sentendo l’aria scaldarsi, prese un lungo respiro e si alzò dal letto.  
«Filo, lascia stare.» esclamò, avvicinandosi lentamente alla porta, mantenendo comunque una certa distanza dallo schiacciatore.  
«Che altro c’è? Pensavo avessi finito con me.» si rivolse ad Ivan con voce dura, nonostante i suoi occhi tradissero una certa tristezza. Lo vide tendersi.  
Lanza, al centro, volgeva lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, con apprensione.  
«Simone…» accennò Ivan, mettendosi le mani in tasca.  
Giannelli gli rivolse una breve risata.  
«Ah ora sono Simone, eh? Carino.» scosse la testa, incredulo.  
«Possiamo parlare cinque minuti?»  
Ivan guardava di sottecchi, la fronte aggrottata.  
«Non credo proprio.»  
   
Simone non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno.  
Si sentiva logorare lo stomaco dal nervosismo, a cui si aggiungeva il notevole peso di non avere la partita del giorno seguente tra i suoi pensieri principali.  
Voltandosi di nuovo nel letto ad occhi aperti, rifletté su cosa Ivan avesse voluto dirgli quando prima si era presentato alla sua porta e aveva rischiato di prendersi un cazzotto sul naso da Pippo.  
Avrebbe accampato qualche scusante, magari gli avrebbe addirittura detto che gli dispiaceva e poi gli avrebbe fatto un sorriso, per convincerlo. Di cosa poi? Non erano nemmeno una coppia, non erano proprio niente.  
Nonostante quello, Simone si vide costretto a fare i conti col fatto che non avrebbe chiuso occhio se non avesse sentito cosa Zaytsev volesse da lui anche quella volta.  
Afferrò il cellulare, notando che era da poco passata la mezzanotte, e velocemente digitò un messaggio.  
   
 _Di che vuoi parlare?_  
   
La risposta, sebbene criptica, arrivò giusto qualche secondo dopo.  
   
 _Dammi dieci minuti._  
   
Simone sospirò, pensando di starsi cacciando nell’ennesimo guaio e nell’ennesima situazione scomoda.  
Gli fece capolino nella mente il ricordo di lui che saltava sul letto dopo aver ricevuto la telefonata della convocazione. Scosse la testa con sconforto.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che sarebbe andato incontro a tutto ciò.  
Si alzò dal letto e, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, raccattò da una sedia la tuta che vi aveva appoggiato e prese le scarpe da terra, avviandosi verso il bagno.  
Si vestì nel buio e si dette dello stupido almeno una decina di volte, perché se ne stava ancora una volta in preda al nervosismo ad aspettare una parola di Ivan.  
Il cellulare si illuminò senza emettere suoni.  
   
 _Al piano di sopra, davanti agli ascensori._  
   
Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia, tentando di dare un senso a quel messaggio.  
Che c’era di sopra? Nulla se non altre camere, a quanto ricordava.  
Sospirò profondamente, uscendo dal bagno e chiudendosi piano la porta della camera alle spalle.  
   
Prese le scale e quando vide le spalle del compagno fronteggiare le porte degli ascensori, credendo che sarebbe arrivato da lì, si lasciò andare ad un piccolo sorriso.  
«Allora?» Che ci facciamo qui?» esclamò, allargando le braccia, quando l’altro voltò la testa dalla sua parte, sorpreso.  
Ivan gli si avvicinò e senza dire nulla gli mostrò una tessera magnetica, tirata fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
Simone osservò quella scheda con confusione.  
«Che vuol dire?»  
Ivan lo guardò candidamente, come se avesse appena fatto una domanda sciocca.  
«Ho preso una camera.» rispose con calma. «Mi ci è voluto un po’ per convincere il receptionist, ma con la scusa che domani c’è la partita, con Os che non mi fa dormire e questo piano mezzo vuoto, alla fine nessuno ha avuto da ridire.»  
Ivan lo guardava soddisfatto e Simone si chiese come aveva fatto a caderci con tutte le scarpe un’altra volta, come aveva fatto a perderci di nuovo il sonno.  
Si voltò e fece per andare verso le scale, per tornare alla sua stanza.  
«Ehi, Simone.» si sentì tirare per un braccio e incontrò di nuovo l’espressione seria di Ivan. «Ho detto che voglio parlare e non potevo proprio chiedere ad Os di andare da Lanza un’altra volta, non stanotte.»  
Simone, dopo una breve riflessione, si convinse che quella fosse effettivamente la soluzione migliore e respirò a fondo.  
«Va bene.» annuì, mentre vedeva anche l’espressione di Ivan farsi meno tesa e lo seguì lungo il corridoio.  
«Perché questo piano è mezzo vuoto?» domandò grattandosi la testa.  
Nonostante fosse ancora decisamente arrabbiato con Zaytsev, quella situazione lo imbarazzava non poco.  
«Perché era quello delle ragazze della pallavolo.»  
Simone chiuse gli occhi al pensiero di Anna e Francesca rientrate in Italia così presto e deglutì quando sentì la serratura scattare.  
Entrò nella stanza, a pochi passi di distanza dal compagno, che vide togliersi le scarpe e la giacca della tuta per poi gettarsi a peso morto sul letto matrimoniale.  
 _Ma che fortuna._  
Simone si avvicinò e si sedette sul bordo del materasso, intrecciando le dita e aspettando che l’altro prendesse la parola.  
«A casa dei miei, nel corridoio» cominciò Ivan, con voce insolitamente calma «c’è quello che io chiamavo “il muro delle medaglie”»  
Simone si girò appena verso di lui e lo trovò con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
«Non sai quanto tempo ci passavo seduto davanti, a guardarlo, da bambino.»  
L’aveva visto sorridere appena, a quel ricordo, nella penombra della stanza.  
«Poi più crescevo, più odiavo quel muro.» si fermò e ad un certo punto si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata. «Un giorno ero talmente incazzato che le tirai giù tutte, quelle maledette medaglie.»  
Simone sorrise appena, nonostante sentisse il cuore stringerglisi in una morsa. Calciò via le scarpe e si distese sul letto, di fianco a Zaytsev.  
«Non puoi immaginare com’è stato.» tornò serio in un attimo e gli occhi vagavano per la stanza senza posa.  
«Crescere per diventare la copia di tuo padre e vedere sempre, sempre la delusione nei suoi occhi.»  
Simone, andando contro la voce nella sua testa che gli intimava di non farlo, si avvicinò di più, fino a posargli una mano su quella che lui aveva poggiato sul petto, coperto dalla maglietta nera.  
Continuò ad ascoltarlo in silenzio, tra pause nervose, sospiri tristi e qualche sorriso. Ascoltò di quanto si era sentito inculcare nella testa la pallavolo fin da piccolo, di quando suo padre lo allenava per farlo diventare un palleggiatore e di come avevano litigato fino spintonarsi quando Ivan aveva cambiato ruolo.  
«Non sei mai stato un granché come palleggiatore, in effetti.» concordò Simone, causando una risata nell’altro.  
«Sai che sono nato il giorno in cui mio padre ha perso la finale alle Olimpiadi di Seul?» riprese a parlare Ivan, chiudendo gli occhi. «A volte penso che mi rinfacci anche questo.»  
Simone lo vide voltarsi di lato per fronteggiarlo. Lo schiacciatore lo guardava in silenzio, mentre passava distrattamente una mano tra i capelli di Giannelli, di nuovo perso in chissà quali pensieri.  
«Oggi ti sei trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.» riprese a parlare, con sguardo serio, mentre Simone sentiva quel respiro fin troppo vicino a lui. «Mi dispiace di averti messo in mezzo.»  
Il palleggiatore chiuse gli occhi ed ingoiò il proprio cuore, cercando di non pensare alla conversazione che aveva sentito tra lui e Osmany.  
«Non puoi incolpare tuo padre ogni volta che ti comporti da idiota.» ribatté Simone, con una smorfia. «Quella è tutta farina del tuo sacco.»  
Ivan sorrise appena e si avvicinò alla bocca di Simone, lasciandovi sopra un piccolo bacio.  
Il palleggiatore rimase impietrito per quel gesto d’affetto che tanto poco si accordava col suo avercela ancora parecchio con l’altro.  
Si voltò dall’altro lato, dandogli le spalle.  
«Domani c’è la finale, Ivan.» esalò Simone, con un sospiro di disappunto. «Dobbiamo dormire.»  
«Hai ragione.»  
Sentì Ivan accomodarsi dietro di lui e passargli un braccio attorno, e cercò di addormentarsi.  
   
Non aveva tenuto conto del caldo.  
Rifletté che in quelle camere rimaste vuote dovevano aver staccato l’impianto di climatizzazione perché gli sembrava di essere in una maledetta fornace.  
Complice il corpo di Ivan attaccato al suo, sentiva distintamente i vestiti incollati addosso come una seconda pelle e sbuffò con irritazione.  
Si mosse circospetto, cercando di non svegliare l’altro e con la mano riuscì ad allontanare il braccio che lo circondava.  
Scivolò verso l’estremo lato del letto, per poi alzarsi e aprire appena la portafinestra, sperando in un refolo d’aria che gli desse refrigerio.  
Si spogliò della tuta, prima di distendersi nuovamente sul letto, lontano da Ivan, sospirando di sollievo su quella parte di lenzuola relativamente più fresche.  
Era quasi riuscito ad addormentarsi, quando percepì di nuovo la vicinanza dello schiacciatore che gli era di nuovo scivolato accanto.  
Si girò verso di lui, sospirando e lo trovò che lo guardava, con un braccio piegato sotto la testa.  
«Ivan, dormiamo, ti prego.» esalò Simone, stanco di tutta quella giornata che l’aveva privato di ogni forza, sia mentale che fisica.  
«Domani c’è-»  
Ivan lo interruppe premendo forte le labbra con le sue.  
«La finale, c’è la finale, sì.» sussurrò Zaytsev con l’ombra di un sorriso «Cos’è, hai paura di non vincerla?»  
Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, scocciato.  
Oltre al talento sul campo, era certo che Ivan avesse ereditato dal padre quella bella fetta di ego che si ritrovava.  
Sentì la sua mano carezzargli un lato del viso e chiuse gli occhi, per quel gesto di inaspettata dolcezza e per un attimo si chiese quanto ancora potesse incassare e perdonare allo schiacciatore, dal momento che in cuor suo stava già mettendo da parte quello che era accaduto quel giorno.  
Sentì il proprio corpo reagire a quella carezza e se ne vergognò all’istante, prima di sporgersi comunque a incontrare le labbra languide dell’altro.  
«Lo sapevo che non mi avevi trascinato qui per parlare.»  
Sentì Ivan ridere contro il suo collo, grattandolo con la barba ispida, mentre il corpo dello schiacciatore si ritrovava in un attimo sopra al suo.  
«Da quand’è che pensi così male, Giannelli?»  
Simone stava passando le dita tra i suoi capelli e a quella battuta si ritrovò a staccarlo appena da sé, strattonandoglieli.  
Zaytsev lo fissò serio, scoprendo appena i denti.  
«Sono ancora arrabbiato, Ivan.»  
L’altro si attaccò nuovamente alla sua bocca, mordendo e succhiando le labbra carnose del ragazzo, con tutto l’intento di fargli dimenticare quella giornata.  
Simone ansimò nella sua bocca, con l’eccitazione che prendeva a scorrergli addosso e allungò le mani verso i fianchi dello Zar, infilandole entrambe sotto la maglietta, a contatto con la pelle appena sudata e tirando su la stoffa.  
Ivan si staccò da lui soltanto per finire di sfilarsi la maglia e lanciarla via, per poi riprendere a leccare e mordere il collo del giovane, scendendo piano sempre più giù.  
«Mi vuoi far credere che non avevi messo in conto questa possibilità? Tu?» insistette Simone, punzecchiandolo su quell’argomento, mentre gli passava le mani sulle spalle larghe.  
Sentì il sorriso di Ivan contro il suo petto e non poté far altro che imitarlo.  
«Non ho detto questo.»  
Simone si lasciò scappare un gemito ad alta voce, quando percepì la bocca di Ivan arrivare al suo ombelico e tracciare intorno ad esso cerchi con la punta della lingua, mentre con le mani lentamente gli faceva scivolare i boxer lungo le gambe.  
«Non fare l’innocente con me.» ribatté Ivan, premendo il bacino contro il suo e facendo ansimare entrambi. «Non saresti entrato in questa stanza se anche tu non ci avessi fatto un pensiero.»  
Giannelli lo osservò allontanarsi per sbarazzarsi in fretta degli abiti che gli erano rimasti addosso e con occhi già appannati lo vide raggiungerlo nuovamente e attaccarsi alla sua bocca con baci umidi, mentre tutta quella pelle nuda sfiorava la sua e lo eccitava più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.  
«Non sono io quello che ha preso una camera solo per portarsi a letto un ragazzino.» azzardò Simone, mentre con una mano scendeva fino ad accarezzare la sua erezione con movimenti lenti.  
Ivan poggiò la fronte contro la sua, irrigidendosi per quel contatto e lamentandosi a bassa voce.  
«Adesso mi sembri tutto meno che un ragazzino,» gemette quando Giannelli strinse il pugno e aumentò il ritmo di quelle carezze. «Simone.»  
Fu l’ultima cosa che disse, prima di staccarsi seppur malvolentieri da quella mano e scendere lungo il corpo del palleggiatore, fermandosi a ridosso dell’eccitazione dell’altro.  
Simone chiuse gli occhi e si agitò tra le mani dello schiacciatore, quando una falange umida forzò con un po’ di prepotenza la sua apertura e rimase senza fiato, lamentandosi per il fastidio che gli stava arrecando.  
Sentì quel movimento rallentare e si rilassò, per poi ritrovarsi a gemere forte il nome del compagno non appena percepì la sua bocca scendere sulla sua eccitazione.  
Il cuore pareva gli scoppiasse nel petto e nella testa, mentre si passava entrambe le mani sul viso accaldato e si scostava i capelli umidi dalla fronte.  
Sentì le gambe tremare e gemette ancora, quando incontrò gli occhi dello schiacciatore fissi nei suoi e lentamente lo sentiva lasciarlo andare.  
Con occhi sgranati, osservò ogni movimento dello Zar che, in ginocchio sul letto aveva preso ad accarezzarsi con la propria mano una, due volte, prima di raggiungere di nuovo il corpo del giovane, tenendosi su con i gomiti, per non schiacciargli addosso tutto il suo peso.  
Concentrato sui movimenti di quella lingua intrecciata alla sua, Simone cercò invano di ignorare il momento in cui l’erezione dell’altro premette contro il proprio anello di muscoli.  
Si staccò dalla bocca di Ivan e girò il viso verso il cuscino, stringendo i denti e aggrappandosi alle sue spalle larghe con le unghie, mentre la sua mente si riempiva del dolore che lo stava spezzando e non riusciva a focalizzarsi su nient’altro.  
«Basta, ti prego.» si lamentò, respirando affannosamente, senza guardare il compagno.  
Con notevole sforzo, lo Zar fermò i suoi movimenti, a metà strada.  
«Simone.» lo chiamò, senza ricevere risposta dall’altro. «Simo, guardami.»  
Giannelli riaprì gli occhi, quando Ivan riprese ad accarezzargli piano l’eccitazione, stringendo un pugno attorno a quella carne tesa, per togliergli dalla mente quel bruciore lancinante.  
«Lo so che fa male.» esalò contro le sue labbra, mentre riprendeva a spingersi contro di lui e non smetteva di toccarlo «Lo so, mi dispiace.»  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, spingendo la testa all’indietro, combattuto tra il dolore e il piacere che si stavano mescolando nella sua mente e rendevano tutto più confuso.  
Un rantolo sfuggì dalle labbra di Ivan, una volta che fermò di nuovo i suoi movimenti e fissò Simone con occhi licenziosi.  
Simone gli poggiò una mano sulla nuca e lo tirò a sé, cercando di nuovo la sua bocca, mentre piegava un ginocchio e lo allacciava al suo fianco, cercando di ignorare le fitte che quei movimenti gli provocavano.  
Quando sentì di nuovo lo schiacciatore spingersi contro di lui, soffocò un ansito e si aggrappò alle sue braccia, mentre si sforzava di andargli incontro.  
Ivan poggiò la sua fronte sudata contro quella del palleggiatore e non lasciò il suo sguardo, senza fermarsi né rallentare.  
Simone si perse in quel vortice di piacere che lo stava sopraffacendo e si leccò le labbra, affannandosi alla ricerca d’aria, mentre gli parve di leggere negli occhi dell’altro qualcosa di più della lussuria e del desiderio del momento.  
Sentì distintamente il suo cuore aprirsi in battiti sempre più fitti e rumorosi.  
«Ivan, io-» esalò contro la sua bocca, che lo mise a tacere immediatamente premendoglisi contro.  
I movimenti dell’altro si fecero più confusi e bruschi, mentre il tono dei loro gemiti aumentava di volume.  
«Non dirlo.» lo zittì Ivan, riprendendo in mano l’erezione di Giannelli e toccandolo con forza.  
La mente di Simone si annebbiò completamente e tremò per una spinta brusca che gli procurò un gemito più alto degli altri.  
«Cristo, Simone…»  
Il palleggiatore ansimò di nuovo, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si lasciava andare al piacere, nella mano di Ivan. Perso in quel languore, sentì il compagno spingersi ancora dentro di lui, continuando a provocargli tremori che lo scuotevano, finché non lo sentì tendersi e lamentarsi contro il suo collo, per poi crollargli addosso.  
Rimasero in quella posa, l’uno sopra all’altro, per qualche minuto, finché Ivan non trovò la forza di rotolare dall’altra parte del letto, trascinandosi dietro il corpo di Simone.  
Quando Giannelli aprì gli occhi si trovò davanti quelle iridi azzurre che lo osservavano e si sentì improvvisamente incompleto.  
Si sistemò meglio col mento sul petto di Ivan, ispirando profondamente ad ogni movimento che gli provocava di nuovo fastidio.  
Zaytsev accarezzava distrattamente la sua schiena e Simone sentiva la stanchezza prendere finalmente possesso del suo corpo, ma impose ugualmente ai suoi occhi di restare aperti.  
Una domanda gli bruciava sulla lingua e non riuscì a ricacciarla indietro.  
«Perché non vuoi sentirlo?» gli chiese in tono candido, cercando di mascherare con un sorriso la propria angoscia. «Perché non vuoi sentirmi dire che sono innamorato di te?»  
Ivan chiuse gli occhi, spingendo la testa all’indietro, respirando profondamente e restando in silenzio.  
«Che ti hanno fatto, Ivan?»  
Simone lo sussurrò talmente piano che fu sicuro che l’altro non l’avesse nemmeno udito.  
Poi sentì che lo Zar aveva ricominciato a carezzargli la schiena.  
«Se lo dici,» rispose lo schiacciatore, in tono mesto «vuol dire che ti aspetti una risposta.»  
 _Una risposta che forse lui non era ancora in grado di dare._  
Simone si sciolse da quella stretta e scivolò con la testa sul cuscino accanto a lui e lasciandogli un bacio sulla spalla.  
Ivan girò la testa verso di lui e si allungò per incontrare di nuovo le sue labbra.  
 _Se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, per ora._  



	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a Vanessa e Martina, che odio-amo per le cose che mi incitano a scrivere e per tutte le chiacchiere che ci sono state durante la lunga e difficile stesura di quello che state per leggere. Siete davvero speciali. <3

**17.**

 

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
A volte Simone rimpiangeva i tempi in cui riusciva a dormire fino a tardi la mattina.  
Ma ormai il suo orologio biologico era sintonizzato sul farlo alzare automaticamente ad una certa ora e quel giorno non faceva eccezione, dal momento che erano appena le sei quando aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Si era ritrovato sdraiato per metà sulla schiena di Ivan, che invece sembrava ancora profondamente addormentato.  
Sorrise al pensiero di quella giornata che li aspettava. Loro che erano ancora lì a giocarsela, quell’Olimpiade, con tutti i sacrifici che avevano fatto per arrivare fin lì.  
E poi la sua mente tornò subito alla notte appena passata, cercando di non porsi troppe domande sul significato di quanto successo, su cosa Ivan ne pensasse e anche al pensiero di quando, magari, sarebbe capitato di nuovo.  
 _Dio, se aveva bisogno di una doccia._  
Nel momento in cui si scostò dal corpo del compagno per alzarsi, percepì ogni muscolo tendersi e dolere, e sospirò.  
A passi cadenzati raggiunse la cabina della doccia e immediatamente aprì la manopola dell’acqua calda, chiudendo gli occhi non appena un getto bollente gli allentò la tensione concentrata sul collo e lungo tutta la schiena.  
Si stava risciacquando i capelli, quando sentì una larga mano poggiarglisi sul fianco e sorrise per l’intimità di quel gesto e l’ormai assenza di imbarazzo che ne era conseguita.  
Il corpo di Ivan gli si adagiò contro e le sue mani risalirono la schiena di Simone fino a posarglisi sulle spalle.  
«Sei pronto per oggi?» lo sentì chiedergli, mentre gli strofinava il naso contro la nuca.  
Simone ridacchiò nervosamente.  
«Sono uno straccio.»  
Lo sentì sorridere sul suo collo, per poi farlo voltare verso di sé.  
Percepiva le mani di Ivan incrociate in fondo alla sua schiena e la fronte poggiata contro la sua.  
«È colpa mia?» sussurrò Ivan, sorridendogli sulla bocca, senza permettergli di rispondere subito.  
Simone si perse un momento nel bacio umido in cui era stato coinvolto, mentre si lasciava di nuovo travolgere dal ricordo delle sensazioni della notte appena trascorsa.  
«È sempre colpa tua.»  
Lo sentì ridacchiare appena contro il suo orecchio.  
«Ivan.» lo chiamò, mentre abbassava lo sguardo per quello che stava per dire. «Stanotte non abbiamo usato niente.»  
Riaprì gli occhi, quando sentì lo schiacciatore posargli le mani sulle braccia per staccarlo appena dal suo corpo.  
«E quindi?» rispose Ivan, guardandolo con espressione insolitamente serena.  
Simone aggrottò la fronte, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.  
«Mi stai chiedendo se sono pulito?»  
Simone rimase impietrito davanti alla faccia seria di Ivan, per poi mollargli un colpo al braccio, quando l’altro aveva portato la testa indietro, ridendo.  
«Se ti fa sentire meglio, la prossima volta useremo qualcosa.» affermò Ivan, lasciando che il suo sguardo scendesse sulle labbra del palleggiatore, mentre gli accarezzava con due dita la mascella. «E comunque, certo che sono pulito.»  
Simone non sentì nemmeno il resto della frase, si era fermato a quei verbi coniugati al plurale.  
Si dette dello sciocco, ma non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.  
«La prossima volta?»  
Ivan lo guardò con tutta la sfacciataggine di cui era capace. «Non mi sembra che la prima sia andata male.»  
Lo baciò nuovamente, mentre indietreggiava e lo costringeva a seguirlo sotto il getto caldo della doccia.  
«Non ho un metro di paragone, in questo senso.»  
Dopo quell’affermazione, Simone chiuse gli occhi e infilò la testa sotto l’acqua, togliendo le ultime tracce di sapone.  
«Scusa?»  
La voce di Ivan lo tirò di nuovo verso lo schiacciatore e Giannelli si limitò a sorridergli, in quel suo modo del tutto innocente.  
«Mi hai capito benissimo.» rispose, alzando un sopracciglio all’espressione stupita dello Zar. «Non ingigantirò ancora di più il tuo ego.»  
Ivan si sporse verso le sue labbra e vi lasciò un bacio a stampo di seguito all’altro.  
«Troppo tardi.» mormorò Zaytsev, mentre cominciava ad accarezzarlo lungo la schiena.  
Simone si scostò appena per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
«Dai, Ivan, fai il bravo.» si lamentò Simone, prendendogli le mani e allontanandole dalla sua pelle.  
«Lo prometto.» sorrise l’altro, facendosi una croce sul cuore «Voglio solo rimediare.»  
Giannelli si sentì così spingere sotto il getto caldo della doccia, mentre l’altro si spostava alle sue spalle.  
Quelle mani grandi –quelle sue mani bellissime– presero a massaggiargli le spalle con metodo, premendo e sciogliendo la tensione. Simone ben presto aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era perso in quel massaggio languido, la testa inclinata all’indietro contro la spalla del compagno.  
Percepiva quelle mani scivolare lungo la schiena, frizionando e manipolando, lasciandogli sfuggire dalle labbra qualche ansimo.  
Fu quando si fermarono sui suoi fianchi che Giannelli si tese nuovamente, dal momento che il palmo di Ivan aveva appena preso ad accarezzare il principio di eccitazione che quei movimenti gli avevano provocato.  
«Ivan.» si lamentò Simone, senza sapere cosa gli stesse davvero chiedendo, se di fermarsi o andare avanti.  
«Ho promesso, sarò bravo…» ghignò lo Zar, al suo orecchio. «…molto bravo.»  
Simone si lasciò andare ad una risata, camuffata da un gemito, e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
   
Si stava infilando la giacca della tuta, quando il suo cellulare prese a squillare.  
L’aveva ampiamente previsto e si ritrovò a sorridere nel vedere la faccia sorridente di Pippo lampeggiare sul display.  
Tuttavia ancora prima che riuscisse a dire anche solo “Pronto”, la voce di Lanza lo sorprese.  
«Dove cazzo sei, Simone?»  
Il palleggiatore si tese all’istante, nel sentire la voce dura dell’amico chiamarlo col suo nome intero. Se era una novità sentirsi interpellare così da Ivan, lo era anche da parte di Filippo, per il quale era da sempre Simo o semplicemente Gian.  
«Scendo tra due minuti, non ti preoccupare.» cercò di rispondere con tono calmo Simone, come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Sentì in lontananza un’altra voce, oltre quella di Lanza.  
«Si può sapere dove sei, per piacere?» insistette Filippo, prima che un nuovo interlocutore prendesse evidentemente possesso dell’apparecchio.  
«Passamelo. Lo so che è lì.»  
La voce grave di Osmany lo fece rabbrividire, mentre sollevava gli occhi verso un Ivan che lo guardava con espressione confusa, in piedi di fronte a lui.  
«PASSAMELO.»  
Quel grido, che così poco si addiceva al carattere pacato del cubano, gli fece immediatamente staccare il telefono dall’orecchio e tendere l’apparecchio verso l’altro.  
Simone lo osservò camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro, mentre Ivan si limitava ad ascoltare e ad alzare gli occhi al cielo di tanto in tanto.  
«Siamo al piano di sopra.»  
Zaytsev emise un sospiro di sconfitta, quando posò il telefono sul letto.  
«Stanno arrivando.» borbottò, osservando Simone con sguardo incerto. «Tutti e due.»  
Non passarono due minuti che la porta si spalancò, permettendo alla figura di Osmany, seguito a breve distanza da Pippo, di entrare nella camera come una furia.  
Si fermò a poca distanza da Ivan, che se ne stava poggiato al muro a braccia conserte, non prima di aver lanciato uno sguardo al letto disfatto.  
Simone, seduto sul bordo del letto, si torturava le mani, passando lo sguardo su ciascuno dei tre.  
«C’eravamo anche preoccupati, » cominciò Juantorena, fissando con astio lo Zar. «quando ci siamo incrociati in mezzo al corridoio, cercandovi. Che stupidi.»  
Il silenzio faceva da padrone, spezzato soltanto dalle parole velenose del cubano.  
«E invece eravate qui a divertirvi. Bravi, complimenti.»  
Mimò addirittura un applauso con le mani, girandosi in direzione di Simone, che voltò immediatamente lo sguardo.  
«Mi dici che ti è preso?» esclamò Lanza, mortalmente serio, mentre si avvicinava a Giannelli.  
Simone deglutì un boccone amaro. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno che una reazione del genere da parte dei compagni.  
Prima che potesse dargli una risposta, si voltò nuovamente verso gli altri due, che avevano già cominciato a discutere con toni accesi.  
«Stanne fuori, Os.» quasi ringhiò Ivan, immobile nella sua posizione. «Lo dico per te.»  
Juantorena rise.  
«Te l’ho già detto ieri. Non lascio stare.»  
Simone chiuse gli occhi. Era come se fosse di nuovo attaccato al muro della palestra, di nuovo a fare da testimone ad una discussione tra i due pallavolisti e se ne sentì tristemente responsabile.  
«Quello che succede qui sono affari tra me e Simone» s’impose Ivan, allargando il braccio di lato, a indicare il palleggiatore.  
Juantorena si avvicinò di un altro passo e Simone cominciò davvero a temere come sarebbe andata a finire. Non aveva coraggio di mettersi in mezzo, figurarsi aprire bocca, col rischio tangibile di essere sbranato da uno dei due, o da entrambi.  
«Sono affari di tutta la squadra, come fai a non capirlo?»  
Osmany gesticolava animatamente davanti a Ivan, tanto che lo Zar gli girò attorno, allontanandosi.  
All’occhio esterno di Simone parevano due leoni in gabbia pronti ad azzannarsi e non era sicuro di voler assistere a quello scempio.  
«Ci andiamo di mezzo tutti con le tue cazzate!» continuò imperterrito Juantorena, ormai livido in viso.  
Simone venne distratto da un colpo sul braccio e incontrò gli occhi scuri di Filippo, seduto accanto a lui.  
«Mi vuoi ascoltare?»  
Il tono duro di Lanza lo mise di nuovo sull’attenti e prese un lungo respiro.  
«Io ti ho sempre difeso e supportato, Simo.» lo disse in tono mesto, quasi non volesse neanche lui pronunciare quelle parole. «Ma stavolta no. Stavolta stai sbagliando.»  
Giannelli sbatté più volte le palpebre, assimilando quelle parole uscite dalla bocca dell’amico.  
«E che avrei fatto di così grave, sentiamo!»  
Simone sentì improvvisamente salire un’ondata di irritazione che lo lasciò stordito.  
«Corrergli dietro ogni volta, nonostante tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare, tanto per dirne una.»  
Simone aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece per aprire bocca per ribattere, sentendo invece la voce di Ivan prendere parte a quella loro discussione.  
«Sta’ zitto, Lanza.» ringhiò lo Zar, chinando lo sguardo sul compagno di squadra.  
Filippo lo ignorò e Simone, perso negli occhi severi dell’amico, si scoprì a non riconoscersi, a non riconoscere nessuno degli occupanti di quella camera.  
Non fece in tempo ad analizzare quel pensiero che Osmany proseguì con la sua filippica.  
«Quant’è fortunato Simone ad averci, vero? L’hai detto tu.» alzò di nuovo la voce il cubano e Simone rabbrividì, mentre vedeva Ivan stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi. «Perché siamo io e Pippo a raccoglierne i pezzi, quando se ne sta per terra a piangere.»  
 _No, non l’aveva detto veramente._  
Simone, per l’ennesima volta, si ritrovò a non avere parole per ribattere e prese a stringersi le mani in una morsa per farle smettere di tremare.  
Gli occhi di Ivan furono subito su di lui e la sua espressione confusa durò un attimo, prima che si voltasse di nuovo a fronteggiare il cubano.  
«Scusa, cosa?»  
Al tono duro si era mischiata una nota di tristezza e forse di consapevolezza che fece chinare immediatamente la testa a Simone.  
 _Uno, due, tre._  
Si era messo a contare i battiti deliranti del proprio cuore, pur di distrarsi da quella discussione che andava avanti senza di lui.  
«Sai, a quanto pare mi era venuto dietro, quando ieri ti ho raggiunto in palestra.»  
Il peso di quelle parole lo scosse e non udì alcuna replica da parte di Zaytsev, non capendo cosa provasse al riguardo.  
«Tu non pensi, Ivan, non pensi! E non mi ascolti!» gridò alla fine Osmany dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
Simone sentì la mano di Lanza stringergli il braccio.  
 _Ventitré, ventiquattro, venticinque._  
«Ma che ti dice il cervello?» continuò Juantorena, senza che più nessuno osasse interromperlo. «E tu dovresti essere l’adulto tra i due?»  
Osmany lasciò andare una risata, mentre Simone rialzava lo sguardo in direzione di un Ivan con le mani in tasca e la mascella tesa, in preda al nervosismo.  
«Spero che tu te ne renda conto.» insistette il cubano, abbassando la voce.  
«E di cosa?» biascicò Ivan, con sguardo ormai assente.  
 _Quaranta, quarantuno, quarantadue._  
«Che stai mandando tutto a puttane. Tu, lui, la squadra, la partita…» esalò Osmany, con sguardo autorevole «…per una scopata.»  
In quel momento fu come se tutta l’aria fosse stata risucchiata via dalla stanza e Simone si sentì schiacciare il petto da un peso grosso come un macigno.  
Si alzò lentamente e, pur con tutti gli sguardi addosso, attraversò la stanza, passando in mezzo a Ivan e Osmany e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
«Simo, dove-?»  
La voce di Ivan lo bloccò con la mano sulla maniglia.  
«Me ne vado.» affermò gelido. «Non avete bisogno di me, state andando così bene da soli.»  
Il rumore dell'uscio che sbatteva dietro di lui lo accompagnò lungo tutto il corridoio, fino agli ascensori.  
   
Si accorse di essersi incantato davanti al tavolo della colazione, col piatto ancora in mano, quando sentì una mano premergli appena al centro della schiena.  
«Come stai?»  
Lanciò un’occhiata veloce ad Ivan, che lo fissava preoccupato.  
«Non lo so.» esalò dopo un attimo di riflessione, optando poi per la verità.  
Non aveva la minima idea di come si sentisse in quel momento. Le ultime quarantotto ore erano state talmente dense di avvenimenti da averlo lasciato senza fiato.  
E non era ancora finita, anzi.  
La parte più difficile doveva ancora venire. La più importante, quella a cui avevano smesso di pensare dopo la vittoria contro gli Stati Uniti.  
Adesso che stava per succedere, invece, gli erano arrivati addosso tutto il nervosismo e la pressione che una partita del genere comportava.  
Si allontanò da Ivan senza proferire altro, trascinandosi al tavolo e sedendosi negli ultimi posti rimasti liberi, davanti a Pippo e Osmany, che mangiavano in silenzio.  
Simone stesso non partecipò alla conversazione che sentiva prendere corpo attorno a lui, si limitava a sbocconcellare pezzetti di pane tostato e qualche acino d’uva, con lo stomaco chiuso dalla tensione.  
Nemmeno Ivan, seduto accanto a lui a chiudere la tavolata, apriva bocca se non per bere il proprio caffè.  
«Oh raga, ma che avete?»  
La squillante voce di Buti, che in altri momenti gli avrebbe provocato un sorriso istantaneo, lo irritò soltanto e Simone non staccò lo sguardo dal piatto, mentre continuava a giocherellare con la forchetta.  
«Niente.»  
Risposero praticamente in coro, tutti e quattro, e il palleggiatore sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia e grattandosi la testa, scambiando poi uno sguardo inquieto con Ivan.  
La sala cominciò a svuotarsi e in breve tempo il loro tavolo fu l’unico a rimanere occupato, tanto che qualche membro dello staff aveva cominciato a sparecchiare e a pulire.  
Sembrava che nessuno avesse veramente voglia di alzarsi per andare all’ultimo incontro con l’allenatore, un nervosismo generale faceva da padrone.  
Fu quando Simone seguì con gli occhi la figura di Vettori alzarsi dall’altro capo del tavolo e raggiungerli che sentì che quella mattina iniziata male non era ancora finita.  
Anzi, forse non era nemmeno cominciata.  
«Allora?» sbottò Luca, poggiandosi al tavolo coi palmi aperti delle mani e fissando loro quattro, uno per uno.  
«Allora che?»  
Fu Ivan che rispose, seppur con aria strafottente.  
Vettori ricambiò lo sguardo in cagnesco. Dopotutto, era risaputo che non corresse buon sangue tra i due, anche se nessuno sapeva bene il motivo. Che fosse perché Ivan poco sopportava quell’aria intellettuale di Luca o se Vettori facesse fatica ad accettare il ruolo da prima donna che Zaytsev si era ritagliato su misura nella squadra, fatto sta che nei ritiri si scambiavano giusto gli indispensabili convenevoli.  
«Che diamine è successo stavolta?» replicò il ragazzo, contrariato.  
«Va tutto bene, Luca.» Simone rispose all’altro, accennando un sorriso, cercando invano di troncare sul nascere un’altra lite.  
Prima che Vettori potesse ribattere, la voce di Birarelli si aggiunse alla conversazione.  
«Dai, ragazzi, avete delle facce.»  
Simone sussultò quando sentì Ivan lasciar cadere le posate sul piatto e sbattere i palmi sul tavolo mentre si alzava, facendo strusciare la sedia indietro.  
«Si può sapere che avete tutti oggi?» esplose, alzando la voce. «Mai che qualcuno si faccia gli affari propri, in questa benedetta squadra.»  
Fece per andarsene, quando Vettori lo afferrò per un braccio, fermandolo.  
Simone si alzò immediatamente, imitato dal resto del gruppo, e incrociò gli occhi furiosi di Ivan.  
Lo pregò con lo sguardo di contare fino a dieci prima di aprire bocca e lo vide respirare a fondo, mentre si staccava dalla presa del compagno.  
«Siamo nelle mani di un pazzo, un pazzo!» esclamò Vettori, livido in volto. «Secondo me ti fa proprio male l’aria di Rio, Zaytsev!»  
Poi Simone vide Luca voltarsi verso di lui.  
«E tu, Giannelli! Una cosa ti avevo chiesto, una!» esclamò, puntandogli l’indice addosso «Di risolvere i casini tra te e lui.»  
Simone sentì improvvisamente tutti gli sguardi dei compagni addosso e arrossì.  
«State insieme, non state insieme, non me ne frega niente!» rincarò la dose gesticolando nervosamente, mentre Simone osservava Ivan infilarsi le mani in tasca e volgere lo sguardo di lato.  
Intorno a lui un silenzio spettrale, intervallato da qualche colpo di tosse imbarazzato.  
«Io sono stato convocato e alla fine ho passato più tempo in panchina che in campo.» ringhiò Vettori e quasi scattò contro Ivan quando lo sentì borbottare un “chissà perché”. «Teo è infortunato, Oleg lo fanno entrare per qualche battuta ogni tanto…»  
Simone si rese conto in che direzione stesse andando il discorso e, nonostante il suo desiderio di essere inghiottito dal pavimento, non se la sentiva di dare tutti i torti a Luca.  
Voltò lo sguardo in direzione di Lanza e Juantorena, come a chiedere loro scusa con gli occhi.  
«Voi siete quattro del sestetto titolare, siete quelli che giocano la finale, cazzo.» ribadì con quell’espressione seria che da sempre lo caratterizzava.  
«Ha ragione il Vetto, ragazzi.» concordò Osmany, accarezzandosi la barba, mentre fissava Ivan.  
«Quindi almeno per oggi, per favore…» riprese Luca, avvicinando i palmi delle mani come se stesse pregando. «…per favore, pensate solo alla partita.»  
Si ritrovarono ad annuire tutti in silenzio, chi con discreto imbarazzo, come Simone, e chi a denti stretti, nel caso di Ivan.  
«Dai, raga che ce la giochiamo fino alla fine!!» gridò subito dopo Bira, coinvolgendoli in un urlo liberatorio e raggruppandoli in cerchio in un abbraccio.  
Simone sentì sciogliersi in parte quel peso che l’aveva oppresso da quando aveva risposto alla telefonata di Pippo. Furono proprio le braccia di Lanza a circondarlo e Giannelli chiuse per un attimo gli occhi contro la sua spalla, rilassandosi.  
Un’altra mano arrivò a scompigliare i suoi capelli.  
«Mi dispiace, scusatemi.» sussurrò a Pippo e Osmany che gli stavano accanto, mentre sentiva addosso lo sguardo di Ivan, a pochi passi di distanza.  
«Ho perso il controllo prima.» rispose Osmany, rilassando appena l’espressione tesa «Spesso Ivan fa quest’effetto.»  
Simone ridacchiò. «Capita a tanti.»  
Le chiacchiere furono interrotte dalla voce concitata di Colaci che si rivolgeva a Buti con espressione scocciata.  
«Buto, dai, avevamo detto venti!»  
Il toscano sorrise malignamente, mentre tendeva un palmo rivolto verso l’alto in direzione del compagno di squadra.  
«Cinquanta. Paga.»  
Simone aggrottò la fronte, mentre un orrido sospetto si faceva strada nella sua mente e si voltava a incontrare lo sguardo incuriosito di Ivan.  
«Sei uno strozzino, Buto.» ringhiò Max, mentre allungava la banconota al compagno che, con una risata divertita, la fece sparire nella tasca della tuta.  
Un colpetto di tosse di Ivan attirò l’attenzione di Buti, che si voltò verso il resto del gruppo.  
«Che c’è?» esclamò, facendo spallucce, con una finta innocenza dipinta in viso.  
«Dimmi che quei soldi non sono quello che penso, ti prego.» si lamentò Simone, coprendosi il viso con una mano e scatenando un ulteriore scoppio d’ilarità tra i compagni.  
«Pensavate veramente che nessuno di noi si fosse fatto delle domande?» esclamò retoricamente, mentre scattavano sciocchi gridolini acuti tutt’intorno a loro. «Poveri ingenui.»  
Simone percepì il viso bruciare e si morse la lingua, mentre sentiva la risata di Ivan riempirgli le orecchie e il suo braccio circondargli le spalle, in un abbraccio.  



	18. 18.

**18.**

 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
_Stringiamoci a coorte, siam pronti alla morte_  
 _Siam pronti alla morte, l’Italia chiamò. Sì!_  
   
Simone sorrise alla fine dell’Inno di Mameli, perché non c’era niente di più emozionante che starsene lì a cantare quelle parole con la divisa della Nazionale addosso, poco prima della finale olimpica, stretto tra Osmany e Filippo.  
Non poteva fare altro che sorridere, col cuore impazzito e le mani che gli prudevano dalla voglia di cominciare quella partita.  
Scambiò uno sguardo con il cubano, una volta scioltisi dalla stretta, e lo vide ricambiare il suo entusiasmo.  
Ora erano davvero pronti per cominciare.  
   
 _La prima volta che Simone scambiò una parola con Osmany sarebbe rimasta per sempre nella mente del palleggiatore come uno dei momenti più significativi della sua vita._  
 _Quando accadde, era ancora nelle giovanili e la sua squadra aveva appena vinto una partita importante._  
 _Si sentiva leggero, sapeva di aver giocato bene e di aver messo a frutto i consigli dell’allenatore._  
 _A passo svelto stava percorrendo il corridoio che portava agli spogliatoi del PalaTrento quando, appena fuori da quella porta, notò una figura in tuta, poggiata al muro e intenta a scrivere un messaggio sul telefono che teneva in mano, un borsone ai suoi piedi._  
 _Simone s’immobilizzò e deglutì, mentre il battito del suo cuore si faceva d’un tratto più spedito, riconoscendo in quell’atleta nient’altro che Osmany Juantorena._  
 _Sbatté le palpebre più volte, nel vedere davanti a sé quello che considerava il miglior schiacciatore che Trento avesse avuto da tanto tempo a quella parte._  
 _Si domandò se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi e parlargli, ma accantonò immediatamente il pensiero, scuotendo la testa._  
 _Un pallavolista di quel livello non si sarebbe di certo messo a chiacchierare con un nessuno qualunque delle giovanili._  
 _Tenendo lo sguardo basso e col cuore che non smetteva di martellargli nella testa, camminò spedito, passandogli accanto e superandolo._  
 _«Giannelli, giusto?»_  
 _Simone gelò sul posto._  
 _Diceva a lui? Certo che diceva a lui._  
 _Come mai Juantorena sapeva il suo nome? Che stupido, l’aveva letto sul retro della divisa._  
 _Poi si toccò la manica lunga della giacca della tuta che indossava e aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre si voltava._  
 _«Sì…Simone.»_  
 _Si schiarì la voce, per non biascicare le parole e risultare ancora più piccolo dei suoi sedici anni._  
 _Lo vide sorridergli e staccarsi dalla parete, facendo qualche passo per raggiungerlo._  
 _«Piacere, sono Osmany Juan-»_  
 _«Sì, lo so.»_  
 _Il palleggiatore si morse le labbra, mentre gli stringeva la mano e lo sentiva ridere._  
 _«Ero sugli spalti prima, ti ho visto giocare.»_  
 _Simone si chiese se non stesse per caso vivendo un’esperienza extracorporea._  
 _«Hai un bel tocco, ti viene naturale.»_  
 _Giannelli fece per aprire la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono._  
 _Lo vide sorridere ancora, come si fa con un fratellino più piccolo, e si limitò a passarsi una mano sulla nuca e sorridere a sua volta._  
 _«Se continui così, magari l’anno prossimo giocheremo insieme.»_  
 _Juantorena si allontanò per afferrare il borsone e se lo mise in spalla._  
 _Simone era ancora immobile al centro del corridoio, incredulo._  
 _«Ho una partita tra non molto, ci vediamo in giro.»_  
 _Juantorena si stava già allontanando, quando Simone si risvegliò in un attimo e fece qualche passo in quella direzione._  
 _«In bocca al lupo!»_  
 _Come se uno come Osmany Juantorena avesse avuto bisogno di sentirsi augurare buona fortuna da lui._  
 _Si sarebbe dato uno schiaffo in faccia se avesse potuto. Era proprio un ragazzino._  
 _Poi vide l’altro voltarsi e sorridergli, prima di sparire dalla sua vista._  
 _Simone si poggiò alla parete e chiuse gli occhi._  
 _Giurò a se stesso che avrebbe lavorato e fatto qualsiasi sacrificio necessario pur di riuscire a giocare un giorno insieme a lui._  
   
Per questo, per la stima e l’affetto che provava nei suoi confronti, gli faceva più che male vederlo così nervoso in quel primo set della partita con cui si stavano giocando la medaglia più importante.  
Lo vide sbagliare a ricevere una battuta del Brasile in bagher, la palla che schizzava fuori dal campo e il cubano che stringeva i pugni e mormorando qualcosa a mezza voce, contro l’ace che aveva provocato.  
*  
Nel secondo set, anche Simone, come Osmany, si era perso nel nervosismo, alla costante rincorsa di un Brasile in fuga. Scattava in giro per il campo e alzava palloni a Lanza, che li trasformava in schiacciate e pipe. A volte andavano a segno, dando un attimo di respiro al tabellone, e altre tornavano indietro.  
In un istante di pausa, prima di una nuova battuta del Brasile, Simone sentì Ivan urlargli contro, per l’ennesima volta negli ultimi minuti.  
«Cazzo Simo, mi vuoi alzare qualche palla o no?!» la voce tonante dello Zar lo riscosse e Giannelli lo guardò con espressione corrucciata. Perché nonostante in quel momento le due squadre fossero punto a punto, sentiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, nella loro metà campo.  
Simone si scusò con gli occhi, riportando subito dopo lo sguardo oltre la rete verso il battitore avversario.  
Quello che non gli disse è che era troppo nervoso in quel momento, e quando si sentiva così le sue mani si muovevano automaticamente in direzione di Pippo. Non poteva farci nulla.  
   
 _Era a bordo dell’autobus che l’avrebbe portato al ritiro della prima squadra –la squadra dei grandi- in Valsugana, quando fece la conoscenza di Pippo._  
 _Se ne stava seduto in uno degli ultimi posti, quando uno scossone l’aveva svegliato di colpo._  
 _Aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto, stropicciandoseli, e si era trovato addosso lo sguardo di un ragazzo che era seduto davanti alla sua fila._  
 _Teneva un braccio incrociato sopra al poggiatesta e lo fissava, le folte sopracciglia nere arcuate in un’aria incuriosita._  
 _«Sei Giannelli, vero?»_  
 _Simone non finiva mai di stupirsi, ogni volta che gli veniva posta quella domanda._  
 _Si chiedeva sempre dove avessero sentito il suo nome, senza pensare che ormai cominciava a circolare oltre i corridoi del PalaTrento sempre con più insistenza._  
 _Annuì in silenzio, in attesa che l’altro proseguisse._  
 _«Non vedevo l’ora di incontrare quello che tutti chiamano “Il predestinato”.»_  
 _Simone chinò la testa in preda all’imbarazzo. Odiava quella parola con cui veniva additato ultimamente._  
 _Era fin troppo strano quel riflettore che si stava accendendo su di lui e lo metteva enormemente a disagio la pressione che portava con sé quell’appellativo._  
 _«Senti, ti prego, non-» si fermò quando l’altro si aprì in un largo sorriso._  
 _«Ehi, stavo solo scherzando!»_  
 _Quel tono gioviale lo mise subito a suo agio e spostò il proprio giubbotto nel sedile accanto, quando il ragazzo si alzò e lo raggiunse, sedendoglisi di fianco._  
 _«Filippo Lanza, piacere.» si presentò, stringendogli la mano. «Ma chiamami Pippo.»_  
 _Simone gli sorrise di rimando, finalmente rilassato._  
 _«Allora? Sei agitato per il ritiro?» s’informò Lanza, guardandolo di profilo._  
 _Giannelli scrollò le spalle, fingendo noncuranza._  
 _«Sono ancora nelle giovanili,» esclamò Simone, con un sospiro «non penserai davvero che mi facciano fare qualcosa!»_  
 _Lanza si limitò a rispondergli alzando un sopracciglio._  
 _«Beh, fanno fare poco a me, che sono terzo schiacciatore.» rifletté poi Pippo, trascinandolo in una risata._  
   
 _Simone ci aveva visto giusto alla fine. Era rimasto seduto a bordo campo per l’intero pomeriggio, senza far altro che osservare la squadra ufficiale allenarsi. Ben lontano dal lamentarsi, aveva studiato con occhi affamati gli schemi e i movimenti dei palleggiatori, ascoltando attentamente le parole dell’allenatore._  
 _Ad allenamento praticamente finito, il campo si stava lentamente sgombrando, quando si sentì chiamare con un fischio._  
 _«Ehi, Gian!»_  
 _Simone sorrise istintivamente a quel nomignolo. Nessuno l’aveva mai chiamato così._  
 _«Dai, vieni a fare qualche passaggio!»_  
 _Saltò giù dalla sedia come una molla e raggiunse il ragazzo in mezzo al campo, strofinandosi le mani sui pantaloni._  
 _Lanza stava facendo delle stupide smorfie, mentre faceva girare un pallone in bilico sull’indice per poi farlo saltare sull’altra mano._  
 _Simone rise, divertito da quella scena._  
 _Tuttavia non si aspettava che Pippo gli lanciasse il pallone affinché lui continuasse quel giochino sciocco, cosicché quando lo fece, lo trovò impreparato e la palla rotolò a terra._  
 _Simone raccattò il pallone e incontrò lo sguardo pieno di disappunto di Pippo._  
 _«Oh andiamo!» si lamentò lo schiacciatore. «Non ti hanno nemmeno insegnato i fondamentali?»_  
 _Giannelli alzò gli occhi al cielo._  
 _«Questi…sarebbero i fondamentali?» ridacchiò, mentre cercava di imitare le mosse del compagno, facendo cadere la palla dopo appena due secondi._  
 _«Certo. Dammi qua, che ti faccio vedere.»_  
 _Gli tolse la palla di mano per mostrargli per filo e per segno come doveva fare e Simone pensò di non aver mai riso tanto in vita sua._  
 _Una ventina di minuti dopo erano rimasti solo loro in campo, ma tanto erano presi dal divertirsi col pallone che non se n’erano nemmeno accorti._  
 _«Ecco dov’eravate finiti!»_  
 _L’accento cubano di Juantorena riecheggiò nel palazzetto, mentre a Lanza sfuggiva di mano la palla che rotolò ai piedi di Osmany._  
 _«Simone, mi scuso a nome di tutta la squadra per averti lasciato in balia del peggior elemento in circolazione.»_  
 _Giannelli ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa, mentre Pippo borbottava qualcosa, guardandosi le scarpe._  
 _«Sempre a fare lo stupido, Lanza.»_  
 _Osmany girò loro intorno, facendo rimbalzare il pallone a terra, e una volta dietro a Pippo, gli dette uno scappellotto sulla nuca._  
 _«Chissà perché sei ancora terzo schiacciatore.»_  
 _Pippo sbuffò sonoramente._  
 _«Un giorno prenderò il tuo posto, vedrai!» osò esclamare e Simone lo guardò con tanto d’occhi._  
 _Juantorena rise in risposta._  
 _«Quel giorno non è oggi.» ribatté il cubano, con aria superiore. «Né sarà domani, o dopodomani.»_  
 _«Basta, dai, Juanto.» esclamò Filippo incrociando le braccia sul petto, mentre Simone non resisteva a sorridere davanti a quel siparietto. «Che palle.»_  
 _Osmany si allungò a scompigliare i capelli del giovane, che si scostò immediatamente con una smorfia._  
 _«Su, facci vedere se hai migliorato le tue amate pipe.»_  
 _Lanza, gonfiando il petto, si spostò dietro la linea dei tre metri, mentre Simone, sorridendo, si preparava ad alzargli la palla._  
 _Finita l’azione, il palleggiatore si grattò la testa._  
 _«Mi sa che hai toccato la riga.»_  
 _Lanza gli rivolse uno sguardo a metà tra il disappunto e lo scontento._  
 _«No, non l’ho fatto.»_  
 _«Si che l’hai fatto.» esclamò Osmany, lanciandogli il pallone._  
 _Simone sorrise e allungò le braccia in alto per l’alzata._  
 _«Allora?»_  
 _Lanza aveva un tono ansioso che Simone capiva fin troppo bene._  
 _«Meglio.» annuì Juantorena «Avanti, da capo.»_  
 _Simone sorrise di nuovo, osservando l’espressione concentrata di Pippo, mentre saltava._  
 _Non vedeva proprio l’ora di far parte di quel gruppo._  
**  
 _Ivan l’aveva visto per la prima volta in televisione._  
 _Se ne stava a gambe incrociate sul divano di casa, con un cartone di pizza poggiato su un tavolino basso da cui attingeva soltanto suo padre, seduto accanto a lui._  
 _Simone non poteva farci niente, gli si chiudeva lo stomaco in quelle occasioni._  
 _Anche se stava guardando un’amichevole, era pur sempre la Nazionale._  
 _La telecamera si era in quel momento spostata sulla panchina italiana, sfilando tra i vari giocatori e fermandosi proprio su quello che, per le sue origini, veniva chiamato lo Zar._  
 _Lo schiacciatore se ne stava concentrato nel fasciarsi le dita della mano destra e quando si accorse di essere ripreso, sollevò lo sguardo sbarazzino ai telespettatori, esibendosi in un brillante sorriso e un occhiolino._  
 _Simone alzò un sopracciglio, a quell’immagine._  
 _La cresta perfettamente pettinata, l’orecchino e la mascella sbarbata che tradiva la giovane età._  
 _Tutto faceva pensare ad un pallone gonfiato._  
   
 _Quell’opinione non mutò, quando ebbe l’occasione di conoscerlo di persona, per così dire._  
 _Berruto l’aveva convocato come secondo palleggiatore dietro Travica e Simone non credeva ancora di stare indossando la divisa della Nazionale Senior._  
 _Insieme a Pippo, in spogliatoio prima della partita, cercava di non far notare troppo il suo entusiasmo, davanti a quelli che ora erano i suoi compagni._  
 _Uscì dalla stanza per sbirciare il campo che sperava avrebbe ben presto calcato da protagonista, quando incrociò una figura venire nella sua direzione._  
 _Zaytsev, in tuta e col borsone in spalla, un paio di cuffie a coprirgli le orecchie, gli sbatté contro la spalla e non sembrò neanche accorgersi della sua presenza, mentre raggiungeva la panca e prendeva a cambiarsi._  
 _Simone si passò una mano sul punto colpito, mentre voltava la testa ad osservarlo in tralice._  
 _«Nuovo arrivato?»_  
 _La sua voce arrogante gli arrivò alle orecchie e si ritrovò a fare una smorfia._  
 _«Giannelli.» sentì rispondere a Travica. «Palleggiatore.»_  
 _«Chi?»_  
 _La risata dei due lo accompagnò lungo il corridoio, mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo._  
   
 _Le settimane di allenamenti passavano e Simone non era ancora riuscito a farsi un’idea precisa su Ivan._  
 _Sul campo lo ammirava, come facevano tutti, indistintamente._  
 _Era preciso, concentrato, nonostante trovasse ogni occasione per sottolineare, sempre con un soprannome diverso, il fatto che il nuovo arrivato fosse stato a mala pena svezzato sui nove metri e Simone sentiva ogni volta di aver raggiunto un livello di sopportazione superiore._  
 _Fu durante la partita contro l’Australia che qualcosa cambiò._  
 _La sua prima partita giocata dall’inizio alla fine._  
 _Tremava per l’adrenalina che aveva in corpo, consapevole della fiducia che Berruto aveva riposto in lui._  
 _Tuttavia, una volta cominciato il match, si era rilassato ed era stato tutto in discesa._  
 _Gli occhi fissi sulla palla, le grida di incoraggiamento dalla panchina, la sintonia che cominciava ad acquisire con i compagni, persino con Ivan._  
 _Si accorse che in quel momento non aveva il solito sguardo di sufficienza nei suoi confronti, non quando gli alzava la palla all’indietro e lui saltava a martellare nel campo avversario, facendo un punto dietro l’altro._  
 _Gli sembrava di essere appena entrato, quando venne fischiato l’ultimo punto e sancita la loro vittoria schiacciante in tre set._  
 _Simone si fiondò verso la panchina dove tutti i compagni si erano alzati per festeggiare e si lasciò stringere dalle braccia di Travica._  
 _«Sei stato bravo, ragazzino.» lo sentì commentare con un sorriso, mentre il cuore gli si riempiva d’orgoglio._  
 _Una volta scioltosi dalla stretta, osservò Ivan andare verso di lui, mentre si tamponava il viso con un asciugamano. Sospirò sconfortato, mentre l’altro gli passava accanto, ignorandolo come al solito._  
 _«Lo sai che non sei per niente male, Giannelli?»_  
 _Simone si immobilizzò, senza riuscire a rispondere, mentre l’altro lo superava dandogli una pacca sul sedere._  
 _Riprese a respirare qualche secondo più tardi e sorrise._  
 _L’aveva chiamato per nome. Era già un passo avanti._  
   
Simone ci credeva ancora, e forse era un ingenuo.  
Anche dopo i suoi stessi errori, dopo i muri del Brasile e Ivan che in battuta prendeva la rete.  
Anche se mancava un punto alla loro sconfitta definitiva, anche se mancava un punto alla vittoria di qualcun altro. Lui ci credeva ancora e ancora riusciva ad accennare un sorriso.  
Si guardò attorno, in direzione dei compagni.  
Loro avevano già da un po’ staccato la spina a quella partita, il cui risultato pareva essere stato scritto fin dal primo fischio.  
Ci credeva ancora, quando arrivò verso di loro l’ultima battuta brasiliana.  
Ci credeva ancora, quando palleggiò all’indietro verso Ivan.  
Un classico.  
Troppo, forse.  
Infatti il muro degli avversari si alzò con precisione davanti a Zaytsev e Simone seguì con gli occhi la traiettoria di quella palla finché non toccò terra.  
Quel tonfo gli riecheggiò potente nella testa, mentre chiudeva gli occhi.  
   
 _Hai ancora la chiave della camera?_  
Era il messaggio che aveva mandato ad Ivan in tarda serata, una volta che erano rientrati tutti in albergo, a testa bassa, senza parlare, e distanti l’uno dall’altro.  
Simone aveva lasciato Filippo disteso a faccia in giù sul letto e si era avviato di sopra.  
Saliva a fatica quei gradini, stringendo il corrimano e respirando lentamente.  
La medaglia se l’era tolta dal collo non appena si erano dileguati i fotografi e, una volta entrato in camera, l’aveva fatta sparire in valigia, sotto un cumulo di vestiti.  
Non aveva avuto alcun contatto con Ivan, dopo quell’ultimo punto, né durante la premiazione né nella successiva cerimonia di chiusura.  
L’aveva visto così perso, così spaesato da non riuscire a riconoscerlo ed aver quasi paura ad avvicinarlo.  
Quando girò la maniglia ed allentò la porta, lo vide subito, poggiato al muro, a qualche passo di distanza da lui, nella penombra.  
Aveva tirato su lo sguardo, prima chino sul pavimento, ed era rimasto in silenzio.  
Al dolore di quegli occhi, si aggiunse immediatamente il suo, che bruciò come e più di prima e, mentre la porta si chiudeva alle sue spalle con un rumore secco, Simone gettò le braccia al collo di Ivan e sentì di nuovo le lacrime lungo il suo viso.  
Pensava davvero di aver buttato fuori tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione in campo, stretto nell’abbraccio di Osmany, che come lui si era lasciato travolgere dall’emotività del momento.  
Invece in quell’istante, addossato al corpo di Ivan, mentre il palmo della sua mano gli si era appoggiata in mezzo alla schiena e aveva preso a carezzarla appena, in movimenti circolari, era tornato tutto immediatamente a galla.  
La delusione, la rabbia, l’idea che quella medaglia gli fosse sfuggita in maniera così sciocca.  
Senza pensare, Simone si scostò appena da quella stretta e si spostò con le labbra sulla bocca di Ivan, attaccandola con avidità.  
Morse, succhiò e baciò, finché non gli mancò l’aria, cercando di concentrare tutti i suoi pensieri su quelle labbra, su quel corpo pressato al suo.  
Ivan mise improvvisamente fine a quel contatto, voltando la testa di lato, mentre riprendeva fiato.  
«Smettila, Simone.»  
Lo schiacciatore scivolò via e gli girò attorno, per poi togliersi le scarpe con un calcio e sdraiarsi sul letto, sospirando stancamente.  
Giannelli si passò una mano sul viso, asciugandosi con la manica della tuta le tracce umide sulle guance, prima di togliersi la giacca e distendersi accanto a lui.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, con la stanchezza e il caldo che appesantiva le loro membra.  
«Ti ho visto al telefono prima.» sussurrò Simone, strofinando il dorso della mano contro il suo «Stai bene?»  
Lentamente fece scivolare le dita tra le sue.  
«Era mio padre. Di nuovo.» rispose l’altro, in tono neutro. «Ha scherzato, dicendo che è ancora lui, l’unico con l’oro al collo in famiglia.»  
Simone non disse nulla, lasciando che fosse l’altro a parlare.  
«Dice che è lo stesso orgoglioso di me.» camuffò una bassa risata con un sospiro, come se non credesse realmente a quello che aveva detto «E che sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque, una finale contro una squadra che gioca in casa.»  
Si voltò di lato, nella sua direzione e scivolò al suo fianco, spostando la testa accanto alla sua.  
«Dev’essere questo il motivo.»  
Ivan continuò a fissare il soffitto, con espressione corrucciata.  
«Non pensi che abbia ragione?» sospirò Giannelli, mentre guardava il profilo del compagno con aria preoccupata.  
Lo schiacciatore si portò una mano alla testa, massaggiandosi le tempie e facendo una smorfia.  
«Non penso proprio niente.»  
Il tono improvvisamente duro dello Zar diede da pensare a Simone, che si lasciò di nuovo cadere in posizione supina, sul letto. Trascorse qualche minuto prima che il più giovane si decidesse a prendere di nuovo la parola.  
«Se stai pensando quello che credo, allora sei proprio uno stupido.»  
Simone strinse i denti, sempre più convinto di star andando nella direzione giusta.  
«Ivan, non è stata colpa nostra.» si tirò su con un gomito ad osservarlo accigliato. «O almeno, non nel senso che intendi tu. Vinciamo come squadra e perdiamo come squadra.»  
Ivan continuava a tenere le labbra serrate, solo il petto si alzava e si abbassava appena più alla svelta.  
«Per quanto tu ti ritenga fondamentale, non ci sei solo tu in campo.»  
A quel punto Zaytsev si voltò verso di lui, con sguardo indecifrabile.  
«Era la finale e io non ci stavo con la testa, Simone.» ribatté con astio nella voce.  
Giannelli si mosse nervosamente sopra alle lenzuola ed esalò un respirò scocciato.  
«Beh, tanto ormai non puoi farci più nulla.»  
 _Nessuno di loro poteva._  
Sentì un braccio del compagno allungarsi verso di lui per circondargli il torace, ma preso dal nervosismo Simone scivolò di lato, allontanandosi da quel contatto e chiuse gli occhi, pregando di addormentarsi.  
   
Quando si svegliò, Ivan non c’era più.  
Simone non ne fu sorpreso, dal momento che lui stesso aveva pensato diverse volte di alzarsi e tornare in camera da Pippo, nei lunghi momenti di veglia che avevano riempito quella notte.  
Si sfregò il viso con le mani, cercando di svegliarsi, mentre scendeva al piano di sotto e rientrava nella sua camera.  
Pippo gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita, mentre staccava i vestiti dalle grucce e li lanciava dentro la valigia, senza nemmeno piegarli.  
Simone si apprestò a fare lo stesso.  
Si incantò nell’osservare il trolley aperto sopra al letto rifatto, perché quella valigia –e la medaglia che giaceva dimenticata sul fondo- significava che era davvero finito tutto.  
La voce di Lanza lo distolse da quel pensiero.  
«Dovremmo andarcene da qualche parte, io e te.»  
Simone si voltò con un interrogativo sul viso.  
«Eh?»  
Si mise seduto sul letto, mentre guardava l’amico pressare gli abiti in disordine dentro al bagaglio, cercando di chiuderlo.  
«Ma sì, ascoltami. Ce ne andiamo una settimana in Sicilia, non ci sono mai stato.» Filippo accennò ad un piccolo sorriso «Appena torniamo a Trento, prendiamo uno zaino e il primo aereo che c’è. Poi una volta lì si vedrà…»  
Simone si ritrovò a sorridere suo malgrado a quella proposta, che in un altro momento non avrebbe esitato ad accettare, quando invece gran parte della sua mente era ancora occupata da Ivan e dalla conversazione della sera prima.  
«Ah, ho capito a che pensi.»  
Il tono di scherno di Pippo fece sospirare Simone che, con un laconico “torno subito”, si alzò dal letto e lasciò la stanza.  
   
Dopo averlo cercato senza successo in camera di Osmany, Simone scese nella hall e notò la presenza di Ivan in una delle poltroncine, lo sguardo concentrato sul tablet che teneva in mano.  
A passo lento lo raggiunse e nel farlo, da sopra la sua spalla, vide che stava navigando sul sito di una compagnia aerea.  
Deglutì il groppo che gli si era formato istantaneamente in gola, mentre la delusione cominciava a farsi spazio dentro di sé.  
Gli si sedette davanti, incrociando i suoi occhi.  
«Vai da qualche parte?»  
Cercò di usare un tono indifferente, ma sentiva già la lucidità sfuggirgli di mano.  
«Dublino.» rispose laconicamente Ivan, con sguardo colpevole. «Alcuni della Dinamo sono già lì, altri devono arrivare, è un’ultima rimpatriata, visto che poi mi trasferisco a Perugia.»  
Simone chinò lo sguardo, sorridendo mestamente e scuotendo la testa.  
«Ho bisogno di staccare, Simone…» esclamò, come per giustificarsi «…e di pensare.»  
Giannelli scoppiò quasi a ridere, mentre si alzava dalla poltrona.  
«Fai bene, visto che non pensi mai.»  
Ivan poggiò il tablet sul tavolo davanti a sé ed alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Simo…» cominciò, per poi fermarsi allo sguardo accigliato del più giovane.  
«Tanto io e Pippo andiamo in Sicilia.»  
Lo vide ammutolirsi un attimo, per poi prendere un respiro.  
«Ti chiamo appena torno.»  
Simone fece un passo indietro, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.  
«Non ti disturbare.» esclamò, voltandogli le spalle per tornare verso le scale.  
Si sentì chiamare un’ultima volta, ma non si fermò, né rallentò il passo.  
«Vaffanculo, Ivan.»  
   
Quando sbatté la porta della camera dietro di sé, la testa di Filippo fece capolino dal bagno.  
«Allora?»  
Simone s’infilò nell’armadio, afferrando in una volta i vestiti rimasti appesi alle grucce, gettandoli dentro la valigia così com’erano.  
«Allora si va in Sicilia.»  
Si sentì in colpa con Pippo, per non riuscire a mostrare tutto l’entusiasmo che avrebbe meritato l’idea di quel viaggio insieme, ma in quel momento proprio non ce la faceva.  
«Oh che bello!» esclamò Lanza, con tono pregno di sarcasmo «Ho sempre voluto essere la seconda scelta di qualcuno.»  
Simone non lo sentì nemmeno, perso nel pensiero delle ultime parole rivolte allo schiacciatore.  
Un’ondata d’infelicità lo colpì all’altezza del petto, mentre si premeva i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e chinava appena le spalle in avanti, che avevano preso a tremare leggermente.  
«No, Simo, dai, scusa…»  
Le braccia di Lanza lo circondarono e lo strinsero forte a sé, mentre Simone gli si abbandonava contro e altre lacrime si portavano via il dolore che lo stava divorando.  



	19. 19.

**19.**

 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
_Primo giorno._  
Simone aveva abbassato il finestrino, mentre sentiva l’aria calda di fine Agosto scompigliare i suoi capelli. Non vedeva il paesaggio che correva fuori dalla macchina che avevano preso a noleggio appena usciti dall’aeroporto e non sentiva neanche che lo stesso Pippo continuava a ripetere il suo nome.  
Un’improvvisa sterzata e lo stridio dei freni lo riscossero immediatamente, facendolo voltare verso il compagno di viaggio.  
Pippo si era fermato in una piazzola di sosta e, dopo aver spento la musica, l’aveva guardato con espressione accigliata.  
«Gian, questa è una VA-CAN-ZA.» esclamò in tono serio, scandendo bene ogni sillaba. «Sai cosa vuol dire questa parola?»  
Simone roteò gli occhi e incrociò le braccia al petto, riportando lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé.  
«Quello che mi fa incazzare è che non stai così per la medaglia.» proseguì Lanza, continuando a guardare il suo profilo imbronciato. «Anzi no, devo dire che un po’ ti invidio, perché hai altro per la testa.»  
Il palleggiatore si voltò di scatto, incredulo nel sentire quelle parole.  
«Stavo scherzando.» si giustificò Pippo, rilassando finalmente l’espressione «Non vorrei mai dover avere a che fare con quel montato.»  
Simone rimase in silenzio, senza che quella battuta facesse l’effetto che l’amico aveva sperato.  
«Ci penso venti volte al giorno alla medaglia, Pippo.» esalò con un sospiro sofferente, passandosi una mano sul viso accaldato.  
L’altro lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate.  
«E il resto del tempo pensi a-» proseguì, prima di essere interrotto dal tono alterato di Simone.  
«Pippo, non è come spegnere un interruttore!»  
Simone si ritrovò quasi a gridare all’interno dell’abitacolo, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Pippo.  
«No, dico, l’hai visto anche tu quando siamo arrivati a Fiumicino!» si mosse nervosamente sul sedile, mentre gesticolava «Ha parlato con un paio di giornalisti e poi è sparito!»  
Lanza lo stava fissando con sguardo a metà tra lo sconcertato e il divertito.  
«Beh, tu l’avevi anche mandato a fanculo, Simo.» convenne il maggiore, cercando di placare l’amico.  
«Quello è stato proprio il minimo.»  
Cadde un silenzio denso di tristezza e disagio, mentre le auto sfrecciavano a poca distanza da loro.  
«Scusami.» sospirò ad un certo punto Simone, toccando la spalla del compagno «Scusa Pippo, non sono…»  
«Non sei il Gian che conosco.» completò la frase per lui.  
Simone chinò la testa, facendosi piccolo nel sedile.  
«Non mi sento il Gian che conosci.» ripeté rialzando la testa e scambiandosi uno sguardo preoccupato con l’altro.  
Pippo sorrise, avviò il motore e si immise nuovamente nel flusso di auto in direzione del mare.  
Poi si allungò verso l’impianto stereo, accendendolo e alzando la musica ad un volume indicibile.  
Simone fece una smorfia, mentre l’abitacolo si riempiva della voce allegra di Alvaro Soler.  
«Canta Gian!» gridò Pippo, spingendolo per una spalla, mentre lui stesso intonava la canzone in uno scarso spagnolo.  
Simone si voltò scocciato a guardarlo e si ritrovò a scoppiare a ridere.  
Con una mano sul volante e l’altra fuori dal finestrino, Lanza si stava muovendo a tempo mentre si spostava in corsia di sorpasso e per un attimo il più giovane temette per la loro incolumità.  
«Giannelli, te lo dico da capitano.» esclamò senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada e senza smettere di sorridere. «Voglio sentirti cantare!»  
Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo per l’ennesima volta, ma sorrise, mentre prendeva a intonare un incerto “Miiiiiira Sooofiaaaaa”.  
I suoi pensieri non se ne sarebbero andati presto, ma almeno avrebbe potuto metterli in pausa, per il momento.  
   
 _Secondo giorno._  
«Mi ripeti un’altra volta dove siamo?»  
«Nel Parco Archeologico del…aspetta un attimo…»  
Il frenetico sfogliare di pagine si mescolava allo sbuffare scocciato di Lanza.  
«Non lo sai nemmeno tu dove siamo finiti, in questo posto dimenticato da Dio.»  
Il sole picchiava forte sopra le loro teste e non aiutava affatto i nervi tesi di Pippo.  
«Ecco, trovato. Parco Archeologico della Neapolis.» esclamò Simone con un sorriso, mostrando all’altro la pagina dedicata sulla guida che aveva preso in un autogrill.  
«Bene, ora mi sento meglio.» grugnì Pippo, mentre riprendeva a camminare spedito lungo il sentiero.  
«Sappi che non ti lascerò mai più guidare. Mai più.»  
Simone ridacchiò rincorrendolo e riprendendo a camminargli a fianco.  
«Dai, non ti lamentare, avevi detto che mi avresti accontentato.» gli sorrise sporgendo il labbro inferiore, mentre prendeva a camminare all’indietro, di fronte a lui.  
Lanza si fermò, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e prendendo una bottiglia d’acqua, tracannandone metà del contenuto.  
«Sai che se ci viene un colpo di calore, ci moriamo qui, vero?» ringhiò Lanza, allargando le braccia a indicare il deserto attorno a loro, finché un gruppetto di giapponesi non passò loro accanto scattando foto ovunque.  
«Vabbé che siamo in una necropoli, ma non fare il drammatico adesso.»  
Simone lo vide voltare lo sguardo in direzione del punto da lui indicato e scuotere la testa.  
«Quel mucchio di sassi è una necropoli?»  
Il silenzio era spezzato soltanto da qualche schiaffetto dato sulla pelle nuda per allontanare le zanzare.  
«Io me ne vado.» esalò sconfitto Pippo, facendo retrofront in un attimo.  
Simone gli corse dietro ridacchiando.  
«Simo, io ho bisogno di staccare!» continuò Lanza, parlando freneticamente «Voglio stare svaccato al sole, voglio bere, andare in discoteca, rimorchiare un paio di belle svedesi…»  
Simone rise ancora, fino alle lacrime, mentre Lanza gli lanciava occhiate ostili.  
«Perché proprio svedesi?» s’informò, allontanandosi di scatto dall’amico che aveva fatto un minaccioso passo verso di lui.  
«Perché sì.» fu la risposta secca di Lanza «E ora mettiti seduto su quel muretto.»  
Giannelli lo assecondò, pur con sguardo interrogativo.  
«Facciamo vedere al popolo di Instagram che siamo degli sportivi acculturati.» ribatté con serietà, mentre si spostava più avanti col telefono in mano, per inquadrare bene il paesaggio.  
«Vedi che non è stata una giornata sprecata allora!»  
Pippo si morse la lingua, facendo finta di nulla.  
«Zitto e sorridi.»  
   
 _Terzo giorno._  
«Giochiamo a beach volley?»  
La voce di Pippo gli si insinuò nelle orecchie come un martello pneumatico e a fatica Simone riuscì ad aprire un occhio, schermandosi con una mano dal sole battente.  
Sdraiato sul telo sulla sabbia calda, cercava di riprendersi dalla nottata passata ad essere trascinato da Lanza da un locale all’altro con un bicchiere sempre pieno in mano.  
Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti all’amico, ma era riuscito a divertirsi. Anzi, finalmente quella vacanza cominciava a prendere la piega che Lanza aveva sperato, fin da quando gli aveva proposto quell’idea.  
«No, dai, che palle.» esalò in un sospiro, mentre si voltava in posizione prona, sentendo la pelle del petto che cominciava a tirare.  
Lanza, collassato nella sua stessa posizione, gli dette una leggera gomitata.  
«Ma come che palle? È pur sempre pallavolo!»  
Simone soffocò una risatina e si tirò su coi gomiti, allungando una mano verso la sua sacca e afferrando una bottiglia.  
«Allora, immersioni?»  
Giannelli deglutì con disgusto il sorso d’acqua calda che aveva preso, per poi rovesciare il resto del contenuto della bottiglia sulla sabbia.  
«Pippo, io sono sempre stato a Trento» sospirò, mentre frugava alla ricerca del cellulare. «Cosa vuoi che ne sappia di immersioni?»  
Sentì Pippo sbuffare sul fatto che fosse un guastafeste, senza rispondergli, intento a controllare i messaggi di Whatsapp.  
«Una passeggiata?» riprese Pippo, senza arrendersi.  
Intanto Simone aveva aperto Instagram, nonostante si fosse ripromesso di non farlo, durante quella vacanza.  
Ignorando le migliaia di notifiche che erano comparse grazie alla foto con Pippo del giorno prima, continuò a far scorrere il dito sullo schermo del telefono.  
Capì che avrebbe dovuto attenersi alla sua idea di ignorare completamente qualsiasi social, quando i suoi occhi caddero su due foto, scattate evidentemente una di seguito all’altra, che ritraevano Maxwell Holt in compagnia di Ivan.  
«Sai ancora mettere un piede davanti all'altro, vero?»  
Il palleggiatore non fece caso alla voce di Pippo, ormai lontana. La sua mente era fissa su quelle immagini, con l’americano che faceva smorfie buffe e Ivan, col viso completamente sbarbato, che era stato ritratto prima con una mano sugli occhi mentre rideva e poi bevendo una pinta di Guinness.  
Simone non sapeva davvero cosa si fosse aspettato, ma di certo il sorriso dello Zar in quelle foto gli arrivò come uno schiaffo in faccia.  
«Ti sei incantato?»  
Pippo era rotolato verso Simone e stava osservando il telefono da sopra la sua spalla.  
«Quello che doveva pensare.» ringhiò Giannelli, lanciando il cellulare sul fondo della sacca, per poi alzarsi. «Spero ci affoghi, in quella birra.»  
Pippo ridacchiò, rimettendosi in piedi a sua volta.  
«Dai, andiamo a mangiare.» esclamò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Ti offro una di quelle insalatine che ti piacciono tanto.»  
   
 _Quarto giorno._  
Altro giorno, altra spiaggia, stesso mare mozzafiato.  
Simone non vi faceva già più caso, sentiva solo la sabbia bruciargli sotto i piedi e il sole che picchiava così forte da annebbiargli i pensieri.  
D’altra parte quella mattina non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi.  
Di nuovo in macchina, con Pippo che cantava sopra la voce ben più intonata di Enrique Iglesias, diretti chissà dove, e in quel momento non disdegnava il pensiero di non avere una meta precisa in cui arrivare.  
Trovava quasi confortante la strada che si stendeva davanti a loro, con la musica alta a distrarlo, e si era voltato ad osservare il viso rilassato di Filippo, mentre pensava a quanto fosse stato fortunato ad averlo accanto a lui.  
«Pippo, hai visto la mia guida?»  
La stava cercando dappertutto, nella sua sacca, nel vano portaoggetti, ma non c’era verso di trovarla.  
«Sì, l’ho vista.» esclamò Lanza con un sorriso. «Nello scaffale dell’ultimo autogrill, dove l’ho rimessa».  
Simone spalancò la bocca nella sua direzione.  
«Stai scherzando, vero?»  
La risata dell’amico riempì l’abitacolo della macchina, facendolo innervosire ancor di più.  
«Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, Gian!»  
   
Erano appena usciti da una nuotata refrigerante, quando avevano di nuovo raggiunto i loro asciugamani e vi si erano sdraiati sopra.  
Simone sospirò di beatitudine, inforcando gli occhiali da sole. Forse solo una bibita fresca o un ghiacciolo avrebbero potuto migliorare quel momento.  
Si voltò verso Pippo per proporgli una puntata al bar, quando un’ombra oscurò il sole e Simone alzò gli occhi in quella direzione.  
Due ragazze, in piedi accanto ai loro asciugamani, sorridevano verso di loro, con un pallone giallo-blu in mano.  
Gambe chilometriche, lunghi capelli biondi e bikini striminzito. Evidentemente straniere.  
Simone si trattenne dallo scoppiare a ridere, mentre invece mostrava un sorriso educato.  
Dette un calcio alla gamba di Pippo che, disteso a faccia in giù, non si era accorto di niente.  
«Lassù qualcuno ti vuole bene.» esclamò Giannelli, per poi scuoterlo per una spalla, ricevendo uno scocciato “Che vuoi?” dal diretto interessato.  
Simone si chinò vicino al suo orecchio.  
«Le svedesi, Pippo.»  
A quell’affermazione Lanza era immediatamente scattato a sedere e, dopo essersi tolto gli occhiali, si era esibito in uno dei suoi scintillanti sorrisi in direzione delle due bellezze nordiche.  
«Wanna play?» esclamò una delle due, accennando alla palla che aveva in mano e Pippo si tirò subito in piedi, scoccando un’occhiata decisa a Simone, mentre si avviavano al campetto di Beach Volley poco lontano.  
«Stavolta non scappi.» lo minacciò, mentre continuava a distribuire sorrisi carichi di fascino ad entrambe le turiste. «E mi raccomando, gioca male.»  
   
«E quello sarebbe giocare male?»  
Lanza lo guardava con espressione irritata, mentre Simone scrollava le spalle.  
«Un’alzata ad una mano all’indietro, sei serio, Giannelli?»  
Simone gonfiò le guance, mentre afferrava la palla che gli era stata lanciata da una delle due ragazze e la passava a Pippo.  
«Siamo pari, Lanza, accontentati.» ribatté il palleggiatore, riferendosi al punteggio della partita.  
Lo guardò allontanarsi sulla linea di fondo campo per battere, per poi infilare la palla al centro della rete, facendo ridere e saltare le ragazze dall’altra parte.  
«Vedi? Si fa così.»  
Simone alzò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.  
«Veramente quello ti riesce benissimo senza sforzarti troppo, durante la stagione.»  
Lanza lo incenerì con lo sguardo.  
   
Simone non sapeva come il pensiero gli fosse tornato su Ivan, per l’ennesima volta.  
Si stava annoiando, in quella sciocca partita, e aveva cominciato a odiare le sciocche risate di Pippo e i suoi blandi tentativi di mascherare errori talmente grossolani che in un altro contesto gli avrebbero pregiudicato di indossare nuovamente una qualsiasi divisa, non solo quella della Nazionale.  
In un attimo, mentre riceveva in un bagher incerto un palla lunga, si era ritrovato a pensare alla coppia del beach volley che, come loro, si era ritrovata a cedere la medaglia d’oro al Brasile.  
Per associazione di pensieri, gli si impose nella mente l’immagine di Ivan che nella hall della loro residenza la sera spendeva chiacchiere con Carambula e gli altri tre ragazzi.  
D’altra parte anche lui aveva giocato parecchio in spiaggia, vincendo pure qualche campionato.  
Riusciva a figurarselo bene in quell’ambiente, quando aveva la sua età, con quel sorriso e lo sguardo ancora più impertinente, forse.  
«Simo!»  
Il palleggiatore si riscosse all’improvviso sentendosi chiamare da Pippo e vedendo arrivare la palla.  
Si tuffò in quella direzione con qualche attimo di ritardo, non arrivando a prenderla e ritrovandosi disteso sulla sabbia bollente.  
L’ombra di Pippo lo sovrastò un attimo dopo, la mano tesa verso di lui.  
«Questa volta era perfetto.» esclamò il compagno con soddisfazione, tirandolo su e dandogli una pacca sul sedere.  
Simone tossì e sentì scricchiolare dei granelli di sabbia tra i denti, facendo una smorfia.  
Quanto odiava il beach volley.  
   
 _Quinto giorno._  
Il sole stava calando sull’orizzonte e intorno a loro tutto si era fatto tranquillo.  
Quelli erano i momenti che Simone preferiva, quando il grosso della confusione della spiaggia cominciava a spostarsi nei ristoranti e nei locali e loro rimanevano a godersi quella pace.  
Se ne stava tranquillo sdraiato sulla schiena con un braccio sugli occhi, mentre Pippo, sdraiato poco distante da lui, trafficava col cellulare e beveva qualche sorso di birra.  
Pippo aveva insistito nel restare un giorno in più in quella località e Simone si era divertito a punzecchiarlo fino a fargli ammettere che quella decisione era stata causata dal fatto che Lanza non fosse riuscito ancora a concludere con la bella turista.  
Avevano poi scoperto che le due ragazze non erano svedesi, bensì venivano dalla Germania e la conversazione si era fatta più semplice, rispolverando il tedesco che conoscevano bene, invece dell’inglese più che stentato che non avrebbe contribuito alla causa di Pippo.  
«Toh, guarda chi è ancora vivo.»  
Pippo aveva mugugnato quella frase a mezza voce e Simone si era voltato appena nella sua direzione.  
«Chi?»  
Pippo continuò a guardare il cellulare, mentre aggrottava le folte sopracciglia.  
«Travica.»  
Simone s’immobilizzò, sentendo quel nome riecheggiargli nella testa, la bocca improvvisamente secca.  
Si spostò dal lato di Lanza, che gli lanciò un’occhiata confusa.  
«Fa’ vedere.» ribatté Simone, secco, allungando la mano verso il telefono, che Pippo immediatamente allontanò da lui.  
«Simo, che hai?»  
Giannelli assottigliò lo sguardo e si allungò per strappargli il telefono dalle mani.  
Il cuore prese a battergli impazzito in gola, mentre si toglieva gli occhiali da sole e osservava la foto incriminata.  
L’immagine pubblicata da Holt ritraeva quella che doveva essere la famosa rimpatriata dell’ormai ex squadra di Ivan. Il gruppo era riunito attorno ad un tavolo di legno ricolmo di boccali semivuoti in un anonimo pub irlandese. Sorridevano tutti verso la fotocamera, tutti tranne Travica che aveva lo sguardo rivolto in direzione dello schiacciatore russo.  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, lasciando andare il telefono sul telo e stringendo i pugni.  
«È un maledetto incubo.» mormorò a denti stretti, mentre si lasciava di nuovo cadere sul suo asciugamano.  
Pippo continuava a guardarlo con sguardo confuso, lanciando qualche occhiata alla foto.  
«”È solo una rimpatriata della Dinamo”» rantolò Giannelli, parlando tra sé e sé «E allora che ci fa quello lì?»  
Pippo aggrottò la fronte, mentre afferrava di nuovo la bottiglia di birra.  
«Anche lui ha giocato in Russia, per un po’.» esclamò Lanza, a mo’ di spiegazione «Ma perché te la prendi tanto?»  
Simone si passò una mano tra i capelli, lasciando andare un respiro profondo. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare.  
«Perché stavano insieme.» si massaggiò le tempie a quell’immagine che gli era appena palesata in mente, mentre ingoiava la rabbia che premeva per uscire «Lui e Ivan.»  
Sentì Pippo sputare il sorso di birra che aveva preso e cominciare a tossire.  
«Stai scherzando.» gracchiò Lanza, dopo aver ripreso fiato.  
Simone rimase in silenzio, mordendosi le labbra.  
«Cazzo.»  
   
«Ci penso io a te, stasera.»  
Così gli aveva detto Filippo, quand’erano in camera a vestirsi per uscire, e così aveva fatto, almeno fino al secondo Negroni, quando la tedesca aveva fatto la sua comparsa e Pippo, con sguardo colpevole, si era allontanato in direzione della pista in sua compagnia.  
Simone non si sentiva davvero di biasimarlo, anzi. Era contento per lui, che era riuscito a staccare la mente e divertirsi.  
Appoggiato al bancone del bar lo osservava ridere e ballare attaccato alla ragazza, mentre la foto vista appena un paio d’ore prima tornava a tormentarlo, la rabbia e la delusione che si alternavano a ondate, dentro di lui.  
Giocava con la cannuccia del cocktail che aveva appena finito e si ritrovò a desiderare di essere anche lui, in quel pub di Dublino, per chiedere al diretto interessato che diamine stava facendo.  
Subito dopo gli attraversò il pensiero che probabilmente non erano più affari suoi ormai.  
Quando rialzò lo sguardo, incontrò gli occhi di un ragazzo che se ne stava in piedi a lato della pista, con un bicchiere in mano.  
Simone si passò una mano sul collo imbarazzato, voltando lo sguardo di lato e dietro di sé, per poi incrociare di nuovo gli occhi del giovane, che prese a fare qualche passo nella sua direzione.  
“Ci mancava solo questa” si ritrovò a pensare, agitandosi sullo sgabello dove era seduto, con nervosismo.  
Il ragazzo si era appena fermato davanti a lui e aveva poggiato il proprio bicchiere vuoto sul bancone, per poi fargli un sorriso gentile.  
Simone ricambiò il sorriso e subito dopo la stretta di mano, mentre l’altro si chinava verso di lui probabilmente a dirgli il suo nome, che non afferrò.  
Il palleggiatore si limitava ad annuire di tanto in tanto, quando gli sembrava necessario, mentre afferrava il bicchiere che il giovane aveva ordinato per lui.  
Lo osservò e notò che era quanto più distante ci fosse da Ivan.  
Sembrava alto più o meno quanto lui, con capelli e occhi scuri, svegli e affabili. Non c’era traccia di arroganza in quello sguardo, né di sfrontatezza. Aveva uno sguardo pulito, come il suo, ma senza la tristezza che Simone si portava dentro.  
Non seppe come si ritrovò al centro della pista, schiacciato a quel corpo, sorretto da quelle braccia sconosciute, dopo che l’alcool aveva fatto il suo dovere e gli aveva tolto un po’ di equilibrio e del tutto la lucidità.  
La musica lo intontiva, insieme al buio mischiato a sprazzi improvvisi delle luci stroboscopiche che lo accecavano, gli sembrava di essere in una bolla piena di ovatta.  
Quando sentì la bocca del ragazzo premere contro la sua, accolse quel contatto quasi con sollievo e inclinò la testa di lato per approfondire quel tocco.  
Si lasciò baciare e toccare, in mezzo alla folla che li spingeva da una parte all’altra, ma non gli importava.  
Non importava nulla se non quelle labbra così diverse, così gentili, che lo desideravano, che non sputavano cattiverie, per poi scappare lontano da lui.  
Quando si staccò per prendere fiato e riaprì gli occhi, la sua mente gli giocò un pessimo tiro.  
Si vide davanti un paio d’occhi azzurri che lo guardavano con curiosità e una voce. La sua solita voce impertinente. “Che fai, ragazzino?” diceva.  
Simone si allontanò con uno scatto da quel giovane, turbato, e bisbigliò qualche parola di scusa, senza guardarlo e sfuggendo alla sua presa.  
Barcollando e poggiandosi al muro, con un passo dopo l’altro, riuscì a raggiungere l’uscita e scese in spiaggia.  
Gli fischiavano le orecchie e la testa gli martellava di dolore quando, dopo qualche passo incerto, si chinò in avanti, sentendosi scuotere da un conato di nausea.  
Continuò a tossire, mentre cadeva sdraiato sulla sabbia fresca e si perdeva nel fissare la notte sopra di lui.  
   
 _Sesto giorno_  
Con un lungo sorso d’acqua, Simone buttò giù la seconda aspirina della mattina, ed erano solo le dieci.  
Sdraiato sul letto, aveva appena lanciato un’occhiata al letto vuoto di Lanza, quando sentì la porta della camera aprirsi e dei passi strascicati attraversare l’ingresso fino a fermarsi davanti al materasso, dove il corpo di Pippo si lasciò cadere.  
Simone lo guardò divertito, poi si alzò, riempì un altro bicchiere d’acqua e glielo allungò, insieme alla pastiglia.  
«Grazie.»  
Lanza si tirò su con fatica, incrociando le gambe e poggiando la schiena alla parete.  
«Mi spiace per ieri sera, Gian.» esclamò grattandosi la testa e Simone gli sorrise.  
«Non devi. Mi sei stato fin troppo appresso.» lo confortò il più giovane «Sicuramente non ti saresti aspettato di portarti l’amico depresso in vacanza.»  
Lanza non rispose, continuando a guardarlo con preoccupazione.  
«Come stai?»  
Simone si limitò a fare spallucce, alzandosi dal letto e facendo qualche passo incerto per la camera.  
Poi si voltò di nuovo verso Pippo e lo guardò con aria triste.  
«Sai che la foto di ieri è sparita?»  
Pippo lo fissò con confusione.  
«In che senso sparita?»  
«Sparita, cancellata. Non c’è più sul profilo di Holt.»  
Lanza si grattò la testa, alzandosi a sua volta.  
«Sai che vuol dire, vero?» fece Simone, lo sguardo andava fuori dalla finestra.  
«Che è più stupido di quanto pensassimo?» esclamò l’amico, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Simone si lasciò andare ad un sorriso.  
«Anche.» concordò con un cenno della testa. «Ma intendevo che non voleva vedessi quella foto perché c’è qualcosa sotto.»  
«O forse perché voleva evitare che tu pensassi una cosa del genere.» tentò Filippo, per poi beccarsi un’occhiata irritata.  
«Va bene, non dico più nulla.» proseguì Lanza, sollevando le mani in sua difesa, per poi tirarsi addosso Simone e abbracciarlo, sentendolo sospirare contro la sua spalla.  
«Grazie, Pippo.»  
   
La sera, la loro ultima sera, nessuno dei due aveva voglia di andare per locali a folleggiare.  
Nella hall dell’albergo dove alloggiavano avevano notato un manifesto che segnalava la presenza di una festa di fine estate nel centro storico della città e avevano deciso di andare a dare un’occhiata.  
Arrivarono nella piazza cittadina che era da poco tramontato il sole e osservarono l’infinita tavolata che si stendeva come un lungo serpente colorato davanti a loro.  
L’atmosfera era ilare, c’erano festoni appesi alle finestre delle abitazioni, lanterne di carta e un gruppo che già aveva preso a suonare intrattenendo la gente già numerosa che si divertiva.  
Con calma si misero in coda alla cassa, per ordinare la cena, ma una volta arrivati si trovarono davanti una donna sulla quarantina che li fissò quasi con sbigottimento.  
Pippo e Simone si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso finché, con un colpo di tosse la donna non riprese la parola.  
«Ma…siete Lanza e Giannelli, o sbaglio?»  
Simone si grattò la testa con imbarazzo, mentre sentiva Pippo annuire e ridacchiare.  
A quel punto fu tutto una meravigliosa confusione.  
La donna, proprietaria di un bar della piazza, chiamò a raccolta tutti quelli delle cucine che, una volta davanti ai due ragazzi, si profusero in grida emozionate e complimenti diffusi.  
Si accavallarono abbracci, baci, racconti di come tutti si fossero ritrovati al bar a vedere quell’assurda semifinale, con la gente che si accalcava fuori perché dentro non c’era più posto.  
Simone non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie –gli eroi della pallavolo, li avevano chiamati- loro che a Trento li conoscevano tutti e proprio per questo nessuno vi faceva più caso.  
Ma quel calore era qualcosa di inedito e fuori dal comune.  
Ad un certo punto un ragazzino tirò fuori un pallone da spiaggia e insieme ad altri scucì la promessa ai due che dopo la cena avrebbero fatto qualche passaggio insieme.  
Finalmente, dopo innumerevoli foto e chiacchiere, riuscirono a sedersi a tavola coi piatti ricolmi di specialità siciliane offerte loro a nome di tutta la cittadina.  
Simone stava addentando il secondo arancino, sbeffeggiato da Pippo che lo prendeva in giro contandogli le calorie che stava assumendo in quel momento, quando vide Lanza afferrare il cellulare e sorridere, guardando lo schermo.  
Si alzò dalla panca per rispondere e si allontanò per qualche attimo dalla folla.  
Dopo non molto lo vide tornare, sempre col telefono in mano e sedersi di nuovo davanti a lui, ridacchiando.  
«Gian, c’è qualcuno qui che vuole sapere se stai mangiando.»  
Simone aveva ancora un mezzo arancino in mano, quando Lanza girò lo schermo del telefono verso di lui e comparve il viso sorridente di Os, in videochiamata direttamente da Cuba.  
Simone si aprì in un largo sorriso e si pulì la bocca con un fazzoletto.  
«Os!» esclamò in tono allegro, prendendo il cellulare «Sei in spiaggia, vedo!»  
Da quello che riusciva a vedere infatti, Juantorena se ne stava comodamente sdraiato su un lettino a prendere il sole, completamente rilassato.  
«¡Hola, chico!» rise il cubano «E io vedo che ti sei dato alla buona cucina siciliana, bravo!»  
Simone ridacchiò, imbarazzato.  
«Tanto tra una settimana ricominciano gli allenamenti.»  
Osmany sorrise di nuovo, con quello sguardo a metà tra l’apprensivo e l’orgoglioso che gli rivolgeva sempre.  
«Ti capisco, la mia abuelita mi sta viziando con la sua cucina non proprio leggera.» esclamò ridendo.  
Poi Simone fu attraversato da un pensiero e sorrise, mentre si alzava dalla panca.  
Si diresse verso la donna con cui avevano parlato poco prima, mentre il cubano gli chiedeva dove stesse andando.  
«Signora, c’è qualcuno che la vorrebbe salutare.» esclamò facendole l’occhiolino, prima di porgerle il telefono.  
Nuove urla di giubilo si susseguirono e fu di nuovo festa.  
   
 _Rientro._  
Simone non guidava come Pippo.  
Teneva entrambe le mani sul volante, metteva sempre le frecce quando doveva, non faceva sorpassi azzardati e non si perdeva a sistemarsi i capelli guardandosi allo specchietto retrovisore, quando era fermo al semaforo.  
Si perdeva a cantare insieme alla radio solo in rare occasioni e soltanto se era da solo.  
A Simone piaceva guidare, lo rilassava, anche quando si trattava di una macchina presa a noleggio e senza climatizzatore, con Pippo che sonnecchiava nel sedile accanto nell’ultimo viaggio di quella vacanza.  
Mise la freccia a destra e si spostò verso l’uscita che li avrebbe condotti all’aeroporto.  
Si perse in un ricordo della sera prima.  
Gli passò per la mente la domanda che gli aveva fatto una donna e che, complice la confusione, aveva sviato, senza rispondere.  
«Ma Zaytsev com’è?» gli aveva chiesto.  
Lì per lì Simone aveva sorriso senza pensarci, attirato poi da un ragazzino che voleva farsi una foto con lui.  
Com’era Ivan? Ma soprattutto, lui sapeva com’era?  
Tanti aggettivi, in contrasto l’uno con l’altro, gli si affollarono in mente, insieme ad altrettanti insulti, che lo descrivevano fuori e dentro al campo.  
Non poteva farci niente se non riusciva a scacciarne il pensiero, nonostante tutto.  
Parcheggiò l’auto davanti all’ingresso dell’aeroporto e chiuse gli occhi, inclinando il capo contro il finestrino.  
Non mancava molto al rientro a casa ormai e ben presto sarebbe tornato alla solita vita, tra famiglia e allenamenti.  
E amici.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Pippo, che si era svegliato e aveva preso a stiracchiarsi.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese Lanza, incuriosito da quello sguardo su di sé e soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
«Niente, niente.»  
Simone sorrise, confortato dal sapere che certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.  
  


	20. 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati alla fine di questo viaggio.  
> È stato bellissimo, estenuante e meraviglioso.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che pazientemente hanno letto, seguito e commentato questa storia, che era nata come uno scherzo per poi diventare molto più grande e complessa di quanto avessi mai immaginato.  
> Questa squadra mi ha dato tanto, durante le Olimpiadi, e spero di avere in qualche modo omaggiato qui i nostri eroi della pallavolo.  
> Ma soprattutto questa storia mi ha permesso di conoscere due persone senza le quali non sarebbe stata scritta così. Marti e Ness, che mi hanno ascoltata, incoraggiata, sopportata e hanno contribuito a migliorare tantissimo la qualità della mia scrittura.  
> Grazie ad entrambe per le chiacchierate notturne, per le foto mandate per incoraggiamento, per i “questa conversazione è ai limiti del legale ormai”, le canzoni di Lorde, per i “non ti sopporto, ti blocco” e i miei “non ti preoccupare, non è triste, non è angst”, quando invece l’hashtag ufficiale era proprio #nonsimollaunangst. <3  
> Mi fermo qui prima di diventare sdolcinata e sapendo di non aver ancora finito di scrivere su questa coppia bellissima.  
> Quindi se vorrete, mi ritroverete presto qui, in compagnia di Ivan, Simo e gli altri di quella pazza banda della Nazionale.  
> Un Ivabbraccio a tutti,  
> Cla.
> 
> Ps: i versi citati all’inizio sono di una poesia trovata appesa ad un muro, per strada. Quindi grazie G.41 del Movimento per l’Emancipazione della Poesia, per averla scritta. <3

**20.**

 

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
_“Io non lo so poi_  
 _Quanto dura_  
 _Questo eterno cercarsi_  
 _Questo eterno volersi_  
 _Senza volersi mai_  
 _E questo eterno ignorarsi_  
 _Volendosi sempre.”_  
   
   
   
 _Trento, due giorni dopo._  
   
La sintesi proteica era…che diamine era?  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, esalando un sospiro sconfitto e poggiando la fronte sulla dispensa dell’università.  
Pregò di apprendere quei concetti basilari per osmosi, visto che in un’ora non era riuscito ad andare oltre il primo paragrafo.  
Mentalmente contò quanti giorni mancavano all’inizio degli allenamenti e gli sembrarono fin troppi da trascorrere in quello stato.  
Doveva trovare il modo di tenere impegnata la mente e smettere di pensare.  
Fissò l’ora sul cellulare e poi sospirò, finendo per controllare il registro delle chiamate.  
In cima alla lista capeggiava il nome di Ivan, con due chiamate senza risposta ricevute il giorno prima.  
Nessun sms, nessun messaggio su Whatsapp. Solo quelle due chiamate, a distanza di un paio d’ore l’una dall’altra.  
La prima volta che era suonato il cellulare ed era comparso quel nome sullo schermo, Simone si era ritrovato a fissare il telefono che lampeggiava accanto al libro di biologia e non aveva fatto alcuna mossa per afferrarlo, anzi. Mentre continuava a squillare, si era alzato dalla sedia, aveva preso il lettore mp3 e un paio di auricolari ed era uscito di casa, andando a correre.  
Al suo ritorno, era comparsa la notifica di una nuova chiamata persa e Simone si era limitato a voltare lo schermo del telefono sottosopra, ignorandolo.  
Si rendeva conto che probabilmente non era l’atteggiamento giusto da adottare. Sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto affrontare la questione “Ivan”, anche solo per togliersi quel tarlo dalla testa e ricominciare la stagione col piede giusto e la mente, non pretendeva sgombra da pensieri, ma almeno lucida e concentrata sul campo.  
Aveva appena ripreso a leggere il paragrafo dall’inizio, quando la suoneria del telefono lo distrasse nuovamente.  
Il cuore gli saltò in gola e gli si riaffossò subito dopo, quando si accorse che il mittente della chiamata era il suo migliore amico.  
«Ehi Pippo» borbottò, mentre giocherellava con un evidenziatore.  
«Che stavi facendo? Ti sento strano.» s’informò l’altro, con tono già preoccupato.  
Simone sorrise involontariamente.  
«Stavo solo cercando di studiare.» esalò, passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso.  
«Mmm.» sentì mormorare a Lanza. «Senti, perché dopo pranzo non vieni da me e ci facciamo una partita alla play? Mi sto annoiando a morte.»  
Simone guardò il libro di biologia che gli restituì l’immagine dei paragrafi interamente sottolineati dall’evidenziatore giallo e scosse la testa, chiudendolo.  
«Ci sto.»  
   
Quando Filippo aprì la porta del suo appartamento, Simone notò subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
L’amico aveva appena allentato la porta e se ne stava fermo sul ciglio a guardarlo, in silenzio.  
«Che c’è?»  
Simone ricambiò lo sguardo sentendo il nervosismo prenderlo all’altezza dello stomaco, mentre notava Pippo allungarsi dove sapeva esserci un piccolo mobile sull’ingresso e afferrare un mazzo di chiavi.  
Lo guardò con aria confusa, quando l’altro fece un passo oltre la porta, verso di lui.  
«Andiamo da qualche parte?» domandò Simone, mentre Pippo gli passava accanto, lasciando la porta socchiusa.  
«Solo io.»  
Il palleggiatore sentì il ritmo dei battiti aumentargli pericolosamente, mentre cercava di scacciare il pensiero che gli si era affacciato nella mente con prepotenza.  
Pippo continuò a guardarlo con aria colpevole. «Cerca di non dare di matto.»  
Simone si passò una mano sul viso, respirando profondamente.  
«Che hai fatto?» esclamò con irritazione, mentre un’ondata di rabbia lo investiva.  
Pippo gli lanciò un’occhiata ansiosa da sopra la spalla, prima di avviarsi giù per le scale.  
«Torno tra un paio d'ore.»  
Simone strinse gli occhi, mentre se ne stava immobile, le spalle all’ingresso.  
   
Appena oltrepassò la soglia, lo vide e deglutì.  
Se ne stava in piedi accanto al divano, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Ciao.»  
Non un Simo, né un ragazzino o un altro dei soprannomi da lui coniati.  
Giannelli lo guardò con espressione contratta.  
Sembrava l’Ivan di sempre, nei suoi jeans strappati al ginocchio e una maglia sportiva a mezze maniche che metteva in mostra il tatuaggio al braccio.  
Riportò lo sguardo al viso serio dell’altro, con la barba corta che stava ricrescendo e i capelli scompigliati, liberi dal gel.  
Si voltò, per prendere tempo e un lungo respiro, mentre chiudeva la porta con uno scatto.  
«Cos’è, un’imboscata?» esclamò Simone, mentre un’altra ondata di irritazione lo attraversava e si ritrovava a stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi, per contenere il tremito delle mani.  
«Non te la prendere con Pippo, non è colpa sua.» riprese Ivan, con calma, senza accennare ad avvicinarsi.  
Li separavano una manciata di passi e Simone rimase ben piantato accanto alla porta d’ingresso chiusa.  
«Sono piombato qui stamattina e ci ho messo parecchio per convincerlo a farmi restare.»  
Simone si infilò le mani nelle tasche della felpa e fece qualche passo incerto per la stanza, allontanandosi dallo schiacciatore.  
Non riusciva davvero ad immaginare come Pippo avesse potuto acconsentire a organizzare quell’incontro.  
Si impose di accantonare per il momento quel pensiero che lo turbava e riportò gli occhi addosso ad Ivan.  
«Allora? Si può sapere che ci fai qui?»  
Cercò di mantenere un tono indifferente, mentre incrociava le braccia al petto.  
Ivan fece un passo verso di lui.  
«Non rispondevi al cellulare.» rispose, sollevando appena le spalle. «Così sono venuto di persona.»  
«Arrivi in ritardo di dieci giorni.»  
Simone si stupì del suo stesso tono accusatorio e deglutì un boccone amaro. Non che l’altro meritasse un trattamento più delicato, dal suo punto di vista, tuttavia non era abituato a sputare cattiverie e bassezze del genere.  
Per l’ennesima volta si chiese come l’altro riuscisse a tirare fuori una parte di lui che proprio non gli piaceva e provò nei suoi confronti un distinto odio, sentimento che poi gli rimbalzò immediatamente addosso.  
«Ti sei abbronzato.»  
Ivan si era avvicinato di un altro passo, mentre dalla sua espressione non trapelava granché.  
Simone chinò lo sguardo, prima di voltargli le spalle, per un attimo.  
Avrebbe voluto soltanto urlargli in faccia tutto il suo risentimento e restituirgli in parte il modo in cui l’aveva fatto sentire, ma non sapeva come fare, né se voleva farlo veramente.  
«Sei venuto fin qui per dirmi questo?» esclamò il più giovane, scuotendo la testa, incredulo.  
Ivan chinò appena lo sguardo, poi aggrottò la fronte e sollevò gli occhi su di lui.  
«In realtà sono venuto qui per dirti che sono innamorato di te.»  
Quella frase non colpì Simone come si sarebbe aspettato un tempo, ma non se ne stupì più di tanto, anzi. Era arrivato a sentirsi piuttosto calmo, senza il battito del cuore che gli martellava in testa e gli impediva di pensare.  
«E anche questo arriva con dieci giorni di ritardo.» affermò, raggiungendolo in due passi e fermandoglisi davanti. «Sempre ammettendo che sia vero.»  
Vide il viso di Ivan contrarsi per la tensione e per un attimo ne fu soddisfatto.  
«Ma che stai dicendo?» esclamò accigliato lo schiacciatore. «Non era quello che vol-»  
Simone fece un sorriso triste, interrompendolo.  
«Quello che volevo?» ripeté, alzando improvvisamente la voce. «Quello che volevo era che tu non scappassi a Dublino e non dover vedere quella maledetta foto!»  
Ivan si passò una mano sul viso con aria stanca, prima di raggiungere lentamente il divano e lasciarvisi cadere sopra, restando in silenzio.  
Simone si mosse nervosamente per la stanza, di nuovo preda dell’agitazione.  
«Che c’era da nascondere? Perché l’hai cancellata?» farneticò raggiungendolo, in piedi davanti a lui.  
Ivan si era chinato in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, e lo guardava dal basso.  
«Perché era proprio questo che volevo evitare.»  
Gesticolò con una mano, indicando lo spazio tra loro due.  
«Ci sei andato a letto?»  
Quella domanda rimase sospesa nell’aria, mentre si guardavano in silenzio e ognuno finiva poi per spostare gli occhi da un’altra parte.  
«Smettila, Simone.» esalò Ivan, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale.  
Giannelli sbuffò scuotendo la testa, andandosi a sedere all’altra estremità del divano.  
«Smetterla di fare cosa?» sputò con acidità «Di comportarmi come un ragazzino? È questo che vuoi dire?»  
Lo schiacciatore voltò lentamente la testa verso di lui e azzardò un piccolo sorriso.  
«Oh andiamo, sappiamo benissimo che tra noi due il ragazzino sono io.»  
Simone continuò a fissarlo in silenzio, improvvisamente a corto di parole.  
«Non credevo fosse davvero necessario risponderti a quella domanda,» si ritrovò a sospirare in tono triste. «e comunque la risposta è no, cristo, certo che no.»  
Il palleggiatore chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, sentendo il battito del suo cuore rallentare appena.  
«Dopo la finale, continuavano a tornarmi in mente le parole di Osmany.»  
Ivan cominciò a parlare, dopo aver preso un lungo respiro, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
«Che non avevo la testa sulla partita, che stavo mandando a rotoli tutto, le Olimpiadi e te.»  
Simone fece per aprire bocca, ma vide Ivan alzare una mano per fermare il suo intervento.  
«Non stavo pensando in maniera lucida, lo devi capire.» riprese in tono serio, incrociando di nuovo gli occhi del più giovane, che ricambiava lo sguardo senza proferire parola.  
«Ero convinto fosse colpa mia, per essermi infilato di nuovo in una situazione che avevo già vissuto e che non mi aveva portato altro che guai.»  
Aveva gli occhi fissi in un punto della parete davanti a lui, mentre si passava una mano sulla barba corta.  
«Innamorarsi di un compagno di squadra non è mai facile.» riprese dopo un attimo, con tono malinconico.  
Simone sentì gli occhi pizzicare, mentre il cuore gli saltava nel petto nel cominciare a credere a quell’affermazione nei suoi riguardi, per poi ritrovarsi a ingoiare la propria frustrazione nell’associarla anche a qualcun altro.  
«È un’arma a doppio taglio, specialmente quando le cose cominciano a mettersi male.»  
Il più giovane iniziò a perdersi nei pensieri che gli bombardavano la mente, chiedendosi perché Ivan dovesse per forza partire dal presupposto che le cose non sarebbero finite bene.  
«Quando l’ho visto a Dublino,» continuò Ivan, sorridendo amaramente e Simone si ritrovò il respiro bloccato in gola, mentre la presenza dell’altro palleggiatore riempiva la stanza, di nuovo. «non è stato facile, ma non per quello che pensi tu.»  
Seguì in silenzio lo sguardo di Ivan verso le mani che aveva poggiato sulle ginocchia e sgranò gli occhi, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui, sul divano.  
«Che hai fatto, Ivan?»  
L’altro lo ignorò, perso nelle sue meditazioni.  
«Non c’è più niente da parte mia.» esclamò Ivan, stringendo i pugni. «Tranne la rabbia, ma dubito che quella passerà mai veramente.»  
Simone si allungò verso di lui e gli afferrò il polso della mano destra, tirandolo a sé, con l’altro che lo lasciava fare, come se non si stesse nemmeno rendendo conto dei movimenti del compagno.  
«Non so di preciso perché fosse lì a Dublino, deve averlo contattato qualcuno della squadra, che lo conosceva.»  
Scrollò le spalle, fingendo disinteresse, mentre Simone non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle nocche arrossate della mano del maggiore.  
Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto.  
«Non ci siamo quasi mai rivolti la parola,» continuò Ivan, per poi spostare finalmente l’attenzione su Simone. «finché l’ultima sera, mentre stavamo bevendo, non si è messo a parlare di te.»  
Ritirò la mano da quelle del giovane e la fissò con sguardo assente, stringendo il pugno e rilasciandolo un paio di volte.  
«Che hai fatto?» ripeté Simone, poggiando la testa sullo schienale del divano e guardandolo di profilo.  
«Niente di nuovo, non ho pensato.»  
Cercò di rassicurarlo con un sorriso, ma l’espressione di Simone rimase tesa.  
«Si è messo a sputare sentenze sulla finale, su Blengini, su di te.» aggrottò le sopracciglia, perdendosi nel ricordo di quei momenti, mentre Simone gli afferrava nuovamente la mano. «Finché deve aver capito qualcosa nel modo in cui lo guardavo e gli rispondevo, perché si è fatto una risata, dicendo che ero ridicolo a correre dietro ad un ragazzino.»  
Simone inclinò appena la testa indietro, facendosi scivolare addosso quelle parole.  
«Sei stato un idiota.» esclamò Giannelli, in tono serio, senza lasciare la presa. «Queste ti servono.»  
Ivan lasciò andare un piccolo sorriso e intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
«Non mi sono fatto male, ci hanno divisi subito.» concluse lo schiacciatore.  
Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre gli si palesava nella mente l’immagine dei due pallavolisti che si accapigliavano in un pub irlandese e scosse la testa.  
«Però mi è servito.» mormorò Ivan e Simone non lasciò il suo sguardo, mentre l’altro lo carezzava piano sul lato del viso.  
«Ho capito che tu non sei me e io non sono Dragan, e soprattutto che non voglio diventare come lui.»  
Simone lo guardò in silenzio e si allungò verso di lui, stringendogli le braccia attorno al torace e poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, mentre chiudeva gli occhi.  
Lo sentì ricambiare l’abbraccio e rilasciare un sospiro, per poi percepire quel corpo di nuovo tendersi e si scostò appena per guardarlo in viso.  
Ivan aveva appena ricacciato indietro una smorfia, toccandosi sopra la maglia un punto all’altezza delle costole.  
«Non è niente, solo un livido.»  
Simone gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò in quei suoi occhi così azzurri.  
«Non ci pensare neanche a farlo di nuovo.» esclamò in tono grave «E intendo tu che prendi a pugni la gente o che te ne vai quando qualcosa non va.»  
Ivan si limitò a guardarlo in silenzio, per poi sporgersi e dargli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
«Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto passare.»  
Simone chiuse gli occhi, mentre lasciava che l’altro lo baciasse nuovamente.  
«Non eri venuto qui per dirmi qualcosa?»  
Ivan sorrise.  
   
   
 _Posso rientrare? Ma soprattutto, casa mia è salva? Ho ancora un servito di piatti integro?_  
   
Simone aveva riso nel leggere l’sms di Pippo che gli era arrivato sul telefono, appena aveva messo piede nella camera che Ivan aveva preso in un albergo in centro.  
L’aveva guardato storto quando, uscendo da casa di Lanza, Ivan aveva buttato lì quell’informazione casualmente, giustificandosi poi col dire che non avrebbe di certo potuto chiedere ospitalità a Pippo o a Simone stesso, che abitava ancora con la famiglia.  
   
 _Casa tua è sana e salva. E…grazie, Pippo. Penso che per tutta la pazienza che hai avuto con noi ti faranno santo, o come minimo ti intitoleranno il PalaTrento._  
   
Ivan aveva appoggiato il giubbotto ad una sedia e poi aveva raggiunto Simone, cingendogli da dietro la vita con le braccia e poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.  
Il palleggiatore sorrise, accomodandosi contro quel calore, mentre il telefono vibrava di nuovo nella sua mano.  
   
 _Il PalaPippo. Suona bene. E voi, mi raccomando, non fate casini. Io e Os ci siamo stufati di starvi dietro._  
   
Simone poggiò il cellulare sul tavolo e si voltò verso Ivan, che lo osservava con espressione serena.  
«Ho parlato io con Os.» ammise con un sorriso «Gli ho telefonato, quando ero ancora in Irlanda, chiedendogli “Ma, secondo te, se vado…?” e lui mi ha interrotto subito dicendomi “VAI”»  
Giannelli rise, mentre inclinava di lato il collo, sentendo la barba di Ivan grattargli appena la pelle.  
«Dovremo far loro un regalo, tipo uno di quei cesti che si comprano sotto le feste.»  
Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la lingua di Ivan gli solleticava la gola.  
«Mmmh.» si limitò a mugolare l’altro, preso ormai da altre attività.  
Simone gli passò una mano sulla nuca, intanto che indietreggiava, in direzione del letto.  
«Non mi stai più ascoltando, vero?»  
La risata di Ivan contro il suo collo gli fece prendere quel viso tra le mani e scontrare la bocca con quella del compagno, facendolo tacere.  
   
Simone stava ansimando.  
Con le mani che premevano sul petto di Ivan, si calò nuovamente sull’erezione del compagno e si obbligò a tenere gli occhi aperti, per memorizzare quel viso contratto dal piacere.  
Non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe potuto sopportare quel ritmo lento e cadenzato che si erano imposti.  
Chinò lo sguardo sulla propria eccitazione trascurata, sussultando ad ogni movimento che lo portava a sfregarla contro il ventre teso dell’altro.  
Sentiva i muscoli della cosce contrarsi, mentre si strusciava su quel corpo e venne investito da un’ondata di calore quando percepì le mani di Ivan, prima ben piantate sui suoi fianchi, risalire lungo il suo petto.  
Assecondò i movimenti dell’altro, lasciandosi trascinare disteso addosso a lui, finendo per attaccarsi alle sue labbra.  
Gemette nella sua bocca, quando i fianchi di Ivan si mossero verso l’alto, spingendosi più duramente dentro di lui, e sentì distintamente le gambe tremare, piegate ai lati del suo bacino.  
Simone si staccò appena e si perse nel guardare Ivan lamentarsi a mezza voce, con gli occhi chiusi.  
Mentre sentiva le sue mani sulla schiena, si ritrovò ad accarezzagli la fronte umida.  
«Ivan.» lo chiamò, respirando affannosamente, mentre il ritmo si faceva più veloce «Ivan, guardami.»  
Quegli occhi chiari lo fissarono per un istante prima che Simone fosse trascinato in un altro umido bacio e la lingua di Ivan lo mettesse a tacere.  
Il palleggiatore si staccò a fatica da quel corpo, mettendosi nuovamente a sedere sul bacino dell’altro, rallentando i movimenti.  
Facendo forza sulle gambe, Ivan tirò su la schiena e gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, intanto che riprendeva a muoversi e a baciarlo.  
«Ti sto guardando.» esalò con voce roca, mentre con una mano gli carezzava il viso e con l’altra scendeva a prendersi cura dell’eccitazione del più giovane. «Ti vedo.»  
«Cosa vedi, quando mi guardi?»  
Simone gemette ad alta voce, sentendo la forza cominciare a venirgli meno e aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’altro.  
«Un ragazzino, un amante,» sospirò Simone, stringendo gli occhi, mentre gli lasciava umidi baci lungo la mascella. «un avversario…cosa vedi?»  
Ivan si spostò per incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi e chinarsi subito dopo sulla sua bocca.  
«Vedo…» mormorò col fiato corto, mentre gli passava le dita tra i capelli. «Vedo qualcosa di bellissimo.»  
Simone si appoggiò contro la sua spalla, invocando una supplica, mentre a sua volta lo sentiva tendersi e alla fine perdersi nel piacere.  
   
«Quanto resti?»  
«Ho ancora un paio di giorni, prima che comincino gli allenamenti.»  
Sdraiato su un fianco, Simone osservava l’espressione rilassata di Ivan davanti a sé.  
Scese con lo sguardo lungo il suo petto lasciato scoperto dal lenzuolo bianco, mentre con la punta delle dita sfiorava il livido che si stava lentamente scurendo.  
Ivan si sporse verso di lui e gli tirò su il mento con due dita, riportando lo sguardo del giovane all’altezza dei suoi occhi.  
«E dopo?»  
«Beh, sono 460 chilometri in macchina.» rispose automaticamente Ivan, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Simone si lasciò andare ad un sorriso e si accoccolò di più contro di lui.  
«Qualcuno qui ha fatto i compiti.»  
Ivan fece finta di niente, mentre prendeva a depositare baci appena percettibili dal suo collo alla spalla.  
«Quindi facciamo una volta per uno.» riprese Ivan, concentrato su un punto della clavicola che aveva preso a succhiare. «Tu ce l’hai la patente, vero?»  
La ginocchiata di Simone lo fece inspirare profondamente, lasciandosi poi andare ad una risata roca.  
«Ivan, devo dirti una cosa.»  
Lo schiacciatore continuò ad accarezzarlo con movimenti circolari sulla schiena, in silenzio.  
Simone deglutì, mentre si sentiva improvvisamente nervoso.  
«Quando ero in Sicilia con Pippo, una sera» cominciò in tono incerto, mentre quegli occhi azzurri lo fissavano con curiosità. «eravamo in discoteca, io avevo bevuto e…ho baciato un ragazzo.»  
Simone si interruppe, mentre cercava un cambiamento nello sguardo del compagno.  
Le sue mani non avevano mai smesso di muoversi, nel frattempo.  
«Cioè, lui ha baciato me, ma io non mi sono tirato indietro.» riprese a parlare freneticamente, quasi mangiandosi le parole.  
Ivan continuava a guardarlo in silenzio, senza che alcuna emozione trapelasse dal suo sguardo.  
«E poi?» lo sentì dire, alla fine.  
Simone si accigliò, sorpreso dalla domanda.  
«E poi…me ne sono andato.»  
Dopo qualche secondo, lo vide sporgersi verso di lui e cingerlo con entrambe le braccia, senza dire niente.  
Simone rimase interdetto, per poi ricambiare l’abbraccio e chiudere gli occhi.  
«Non sei arrabbiato?» gli chiese, dopo qualche attimo.  
Lo sentì sospirare contro la sua spalla.  
«Sì, ma con me stesso.» esalò in un sospiro. «Questo è il risultato dei miei disastri.»  
Simone sentì il proprio cuore stringersi in una morsa e non disse niente, limitandosi a ricambiare la presa.  
   
Non sapeva da quanto tempo fossero lì, ancora in quella posizione che cominciava a diventare scomoda.  
Simone sentiva davvero il bisogno di farsi una doccia.  
Non si rendeva conto se Ivan gli si fosse addormentato addosso, dal momento che i suoi movimenti si erano arrestati e lo sentiva respirare lentamente contro il suo collo.  
Quando fece per scostarsi appena da lui, sentì di nuovo quelle braccia stringerlo in una presa ferrea.  
Sorrise contro il suo collo e prese a scostarlo di nuovo.  
«Ivan, devo farmi una doccia.»  
Un mugolio di disapprovazione venne dal compagno, che riprese ad accarezzagli la schiena.  
«Dai, sto scomodo.»  
A quella frase lo sentì che si voltava sulla schiena e se lo tirava dietro, con un sospiro soddisfatto e gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
Simone ridacchiò, posando il mento sullo sterno.  
«Se avessi saputo che saresti diventato così appiccicoso, non sarei nemmeno entrato in casa di Pippo.»  
Lo osservò divertito aprire gli occhi e alzare un sopracciglio con espressione eloquente.  
«Non ti crede nessuno, ragazzino.»  
Simone si tirò su fino a poggiare la testa accanto alla sua, sul cuscino, e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Puoi allentare la presa.» mormorò, sentendo la stanchezza della giornata coglierlo. «Non voglio scappare.»  
Ivan sollevò appena la testa e gli baciò la fronte.  
«Nemmeno io.»  



End file.
